Purity
by StaffSergeant
Summary: Project Purity is a success, but it comes at a cost. Royce Walker, the Lone Wanderer, sacrificed his life in order to fulfill his parents' wishes to provide clean water to the Capital Wastes. He had been ready to die, the problem is that he's not exactly sure he's supposed to be in this strange place. Now on Remnant the Lone Wanderer must now face a new enemy and meet new people.
1. The Strange Case of the Lone Wanderer

Purity

Chapter 1

The Strange Case of the Lone Wanderer

_**Fallout Belongs to Bethesda Softworks**_

_**RWBY to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum **_

_"Revelation 21:6 I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely. It was your mother's favorite passage." James Walker, to his one year old son Royce Walker, Vault 101_

Dying never really bothered Royce Walker but here he was lying on his back in the middle of a strange forest. If this was the afterlife, he was not impressed. The Lone Wanderer blinked once as he sat up before realizing one, he had been shot up in the leg, and two punching an Enclave Soldier in the face still hurt even if he had a Power Fist strapped to his right arm.

Royce swore under his breath before rolling over. He was glad to see the familiar shape of his Xuanlong Assault Rifle next to him. He reached out for it and managed to get the sling. Royce sat up being mindful of his leg and exhaled harshly. He found his pack as well and he reached inside for a Stimpack. Jamming it into his injured leg he felt the medicine start working its magic. Royce held his breath then got onto his knees. Exhaling hard he finally got back to his feet with a painful twinge of his injured leg.

It was hard to believe that Royce was only nineteen. He was quite tall reaching a height almost six feet, his medium but tough physique was formed out of necessity. Survival at any cost was the general rule of the Capital Wasteland. His features were sharp if a bit average, his unkempt brown hair was hidden underneath a cloth head wrap. His eyes were a murky hazel, revealing an indomitable spirit that bowed to nothing and no one. A prominent scar ran down his right eyelid, a memento from his first kill. He wore a dark green colored set of Combat Armor, a gift from Reilly's Rangers in exchange for rescuing the team from dire straits in the nightmarish DC ruins. Underneath the armor was a white t-shirt and dirty cargo pants. His boots were caked with mud and grime but they were still serviceable.

His left forearm was encased by his signature Pip-Boy 3000, a compact information system that saved Royce's ass more than enough times in DC. His right hand was also encased by a Pneumatic Power Fist, simply called Fisto. A scoped revolver was holstered at his hip alongside a trench knife with a knuckle duster handle. Opposite the revolver and knife was a heavy plasma pistol, the MPLX Novasurge prototype.

Royce shrugged his shoulders as he took a look around. That was when he heard gunshots. Reflexively he crouched, shouldering his assault rifle and unlatching the safety. His eyes scanned the area. More gunshots, he tracked the sound and checked his Pip Boy. What he saw made him sigh.

_"Error: No Robco Satellites Detected. GPS functionality disabled, please contact {Error} to resolve this Problem." _

"Great," he muttered slightly annoyed. "No map. I'm doing this the hard way then."

The sound of growling caught his attention. Royce turned to see what looked like a Yao Guai staring at him through the bushes. It was a big one with jet black fur, spines on its back and a skull like mask on its face. Red eyes glared at him hatefully.

Royce responded by firing a three round burst from the Xuanlong. 5.56mm rounds tore through the bear's furred bulk but it kept coming. It swiped at the Lone Wanderer. Royce rolled out of the way, turning to riddle the damn thing's body with bullets. Roaring in pain the Yao Guai thing turned swiping again at Royce who ducked and charged forward readying Fisto. His strength doubled by Fisto, Royce struck with a brutal upper cut that nearly decapitated the bear's head, leaving it hanging by a mere scrap of flesh. It was dead before it hit the floor. Royce loaded a new magazine into the Xuanlong as he turned to find more of the bears coming at him.

He let them have it. His Xuanlong barking Royce met the first beast's charge with a straight punch to the torso. He heard ribs break as Royce continued forward, he fired the rest of his rifle's magazine into the bear's face killing it. Slinging his rifle Royce drew the Novasurge from its holster. It gave a whine as Royce faced the other Yao Guai, or whatever they were. They still resembled bears though. Two others charged him. Without hesitation the Lone Wanderer fired the Novasurge twice. One bear was completely cored like an apple, the plasma blast punched right through its chest. The other simply liquefied into a green goo, something that Royce had never figured out. Sometimes it got really silly but he never complained.

The Novasurge blew another bear's head off with a concentrated blast. Royce dodged a swipe from the third bear, one that scratched at his chest plate. He reared back his power fist and cracked the bastard's head open before he fired a shot from his plasma pistol, liquefying the animal's brains. Royce quickly dove under the fourth's lunge and rolled to a stop. He took aim and fired his last couple of shots into the beast's legs burning them away. Royce raised Fisto and smashed its skull open with a well aimed strike.

Royce looked up from the corpse realizing he was all alone now. He listened for anything else that was coming his way. He scanned the area before reloading the Novasurge and holstering it in exchange for the Xuanlong. Reloading quickly he stepped over a broken corpse and chose a direction. North.

Maybe he'd get lucky, maybe he wouldn't.

/

"Hey, did you hear that?"

Blake Belladonna looked at her companion, Yang Xiao Long, with an impassive face. "Hmm?"

"That! The weird thumping noise!" Yang said excitedly. "It might be Ruby!"

Blake simply quirked a brow. Yes she had heard the thumping noise along with the steady crack of what sounded like an assault rifle. A model she hadn't heard before.

"I thought your sister used something else?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah well..." Yang looked ready to take off at any second. She blinked as another tearing sound echoed from the forest. "Yeesh, whoever that guy is he must be real trigger happy."

"He wouldn't be shooting at random would he?" Blake's expression turned a bit dark at that. Judging from what she saw of the Headmaster she didn't think that Ozpin would be that lax with recruiting.

"Let's check it out!" Yang suggested. And before Blake could even reply the blonde was already off to find the mystery shooter. Blake sighed and decided to follow her.

/

Royce's three round burst ended the life of the bipedal wolf creature that had been charging at him. The momentum still brought the corpse forward and Royce simply shouldered it aside. His Xuanlong barked once more, the 5.56 rounds punching into their torsos and rupturing organs. As the two beasts fell, three more took their places. Royce took down two with an extended burst then stepped aside as the wolf biped swiped at him. Turning around Royce smashed Fisto across its face, breaking its neck and sending it flying. The corpse smacked into a tree and fell like a broken rag doll.

An even bigger bastard crashed through the trees straight at him. Royce took aim and activated his Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System. V.A.T.S. for short. The world seemed to slow down to a halt as he aimed for the torso, legs and head. He fired a full burst at each target watching with grim satisfaction as the beast topple to the floor in a wailing, whining heap.

The world went back into real time as the huge wolf beast began to howl louder in pain. Royce drew his revolver and walked over to its side. He took aim and blew its brains out all over the grass. The howling stopped. Holding his revolver tightly the Lone Wanderer turned feeling someone watching him.

/

"Oh my gosh..." Yang shook her head in disbelief. The dude, she was sure it was a dude, had just taken down a Beowolf pack without breaking a sweat. The guy didn't even seem to flinch! That and his weapons were weird. Where was the Dust? What was his Aura? They looked real crummy too but judging from the state he left the Beowolf pack they were just as effective as her own.

"I saw that too." Blake said as she looked at the man's assault rifle. It had an extended magazine. It looked crudely made, not like the smooth weapons made in the Vale Kingdom. The stranger wielding it looked very young, with unkempt brown hair under a cloth wrap and murky hazel eyes that were tired. He was wearing a set of grimy, dark green combat armor. Dents where bullets made their mark were visible on the chest plate. Other weapons were seen on his form, a knife and another projectile weapon she had never seen before. He was...an intimidating sight to say the least. Blake didn't know why, she just felt...nervous around him. He had scars on his face, the most prominent one crossed his right eye.

Blake looked up before realizing she had been spotted. In a single motion the stranger had reloaded, chambered a round and aimed his weapon. Right at the both of them.

/

Royce had seen the blonde from a mile away. Most notably seen on her top was a black crest resembling a burning heart. "Wow!" She exclaimed as she emerged from the bushes. "You were awesome! Where'd you learn how to fight like that!?"

Confused the Lone Wanderer simply kept his rifle trained on her. She was a pretty thing but Royce wasn't that foolish. Not anymore. He'd shot his fair share of women sure but to be fair they were trying to kill him too. Perhaps it would change today, perhaps not. Either way he was prepared for anything.

"Hey come on now take it easy! I'm not a Grimm you know?" She said with a bright smile. Royce didn't take his finger off the trigger.

"What's a Grimm?" He rasped cautiously.

"You know...the monsters that you just destroyed! Humanity's great enemy that kinda thing?" She looked at him, as if he should know all of this.

Another girl, this one with black hair and a ribbon approached. Royce kept an eye on her.

"Uh...Yang?" She told her blonde companion. "I...don't think he's a student."

"Huh?" The blonde girl, Yang, turned to regard her. "What do you mean by that?"

The black haired girl tilted her head towards Royce. "I can see it clear as day, Yang. He's...not from here. Poor guy looks really confused. Let me do the talking. I have a feeling Ozpin would want to talk to the guy."

Confused wasn't even part of it. Royce had been ready to die the moment he stepped into the irradiated chamber of Project Purity to start the process. He realized his parents' dream of bringing clean water to the wastes. He had been ready to finish it, even if the deed would claim his life. Now in whatever here-after he was, these two strange girls were quite possibly the only way he could find out where he ended up.

If he was even on Earth at all. Last time he left the planet little green men tried to probe him. _No one _probed the Lone Wanderer without getting away with it.

/

Blake felt relieved when the stranger finally lowered his weapon. He looked ready to talk now.

"Where am I?" The stranger asked, his voice was low and tired just like his eyes.

"You're in the Emerald Forest, on the grounds of Beacon Academy. You haven't heard of it haven't you?" Blake asked.

The stranger shook his head.

"The kingdom of Vale? Vytal?"

Nope. Blake sighed, this wasn't good. It was their first year at Beacon and already they were dealing with someone who was a fish out of water.

"I'm not going to like this answer, but I'm not on Earth am I?" The stranger asked her his hazel eyes looking not only confused but irritated.

"...No?" she tried hopefully. And winced as the stranger turned abruptly away from them and swore explosively under his breath before kicking the Alpha Beowolf's corpse with a violent shot from his boot. His swearing turned quite volatile as he began kicking it even more.

From what she could get from the angry tirade she heard something about "alien abduction" and "That stupid book..." She...didn't know what to say. Yang looked at her and was just as confused as she was. The blonde eventually smirked. Having only met her a few minutes ago, Blake dreaded what she was planning.

"Well, you should come with us!" Yang told the guy who had turned back towards them with distrust. "Come on! You're not exactly from here! We can help!"

"...Why?" He asked.

Yang faltered slightly. "Huh?"

"Why are you helping me?"

Yang and Blake looked at each other. "Well why not?" Yang said looking back at the stranger. "You-"

A loud cawing alerted the unlikely trio as a huge crow flew over them. Blake had noticed the stranger was taking aim at it.

/

That was the biggest fucking bird he'd ever seen. Royce tracked it and deduced it was headed north. Good thing the bastard didn't spot them, otherwise they'd be in a heap of trouble. He had no heavy weapons on him and even with the Xuanlong his chances of killing such a beast were slim to none.

"Alright," he said firmly while making his decision. To hell or high-water, he'd see this shit through and hopefully get some answers. "I'll come with you."

"Ah good!" the blonde said "My name's Yang! And this is Blake!" The black haired girl gave a polite nod.

"Royce, my name's Royce Walker." The Wanderer answered them. "You know a way out of this forest?"

"Easy, follow the bird!" Yang said "It's headed north isn't it Blake?"

"Yes."

/

Glynda frowned as she consulted her scroll. "Professor Ozpin." The gray haired professor turned to regard his subordinate.

"Yes Miss Goodwitch, what is it?"

"It seems that we have an unexpected guest." She showed him the scroll. Sure enough Ozpin caught sight of the armed stranger following two of Team RWBY, who were on an extra credit assignment. His eyes narrowed but he could not do anything about it right now.

"Continue observing, we'll deal with this when the time comes."

/

Royce was real quiet, Blake realized. Then again from what he had told them she could understand why. Although...

He said he had died, normal people don't sound so...relaxed when dealing with their own deaths. As they headed towards their objective they were waylaid by myriad creatures. To his credit, Royce didn't seem nervous about the Grimm. But what made Blake and even Yang a bit nervous was how he dealt with it. All cool and calm. He said he didn't know what the Grimm were but judging from the way he handled himself that didn't matter.

He'd kill them anyway.

They were fighting off another Beowolf pack. As Yang smashed one of the wolves aside with her gauntlets Blake turned to see Royce just casually put a full burst of rounds into a Beowolf's torso. He didn't hesitate, his eyes seemed...dead. They were blank as he moved to finish off the dying Beowolf. He took aim and fired a three round burst into its head. The Beowolf's death rattle silenced.

"Clear." his voice...the sound of it made her shudder.

"Um...you okay?" Yang asked sounding concerned.

Royce shrugged. "I'm just a little tired." He said softly. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"Uh...sure." Yang quickly turned to Blake. "Mind if we talk a little? Um I need to discuss something with my partner."

Royce shrugged. Rushing was pointless, and his patience seemed to have only grown over his travels in the Capital Wastes. He simply turned around to scan the area behind them looking for threats.

/

"There's something wrong with this guy!" Yang whispered.

"He can hear you Yang, calm down." Blake admonished her companion. "He's...probably been fighting for a while now." She had seen such fatigue before and read about such things in her books. People changed, one had said, after fighting a war. They seemed...listless, always making sure to watch their backs in case of any perceived threat. Royce Walker looked just like the poor men and women described in her books. War-torn. Listless. Tired. It was tragic really.

Yang's look of worry ate at her but at the same time she felt a little irritated that she was so judgmental of the mysterious young man that they just met. Blake decided right then and there that she'd let Ozpin decide what to do with him. In the mean time they had an assignment to finish and a lost stranger to help.

"Come on Yang let's keep going." She said heading north.

"But..." Yang gestured to Royce's back pleadingly.

"He's coming with us."

/

The two girls sighed in relief. Royce just peeked over their shoulders. The ruins were small and looked like they'd been here a while. "Ah? Weiss and Ruby aren't here yet?" Yang looked surprised.

"They probably got held up or something, Yang. Don't worry Ruby and Weiss can take care of themselves."

Royce kept the rear guard again. Idly he wondered who the hell Ruby and Weiss were and decided against it as he spotted opposition approaching. "Contact." He said loud enough for Blake and Yang to hear. More of those wolf bipeds with a pack leader.

"Shoot. And here I was hoping to get this done quick enough. Oh well Extra credit is extra credit. Right Blake?" Yang said with a devilish grin. Ember Celica unfolded into gauntlet mode.

_What the fuck did I just see? _Royce looked startled. Yang it seemed like the look on his face.

"Cat got your tongue?" She chuckled with a smirk. "Come on, we've got a job to do."

"I'll start looking for the stuff we need." Blake said as she turned to find whatever the two girls needed. "Keep them off me."

That was easy enough for Royce as he crouched and took aim. The moment the wolf bipeds began to charge Royce opened fire. Burst after burst of 5.56 tore into the beasts, one succumbed to a lucky headshot. Two more toppled as the rounds punched into their chests. Royce's eyes narrowed as he fired again and again, before backing off reloading. He slung the Xuanlong as the pack got closer, drawing his Novasurge and readying Fisto.

"Wanna make this a contest?" Yang challenged hopping in place.

Royce personally found that stupid and shook his head in the negative. As the first Beowolf jumped to land on him, the Wanderer aimed the Novasurge and let off a burst of plasma. The Beowolf vaporized in mid air. Yang gaped at the spectacle then shook her head.

"Whoa cool! Is that a laser gun?" Yang exclaimed stars in her eyes as she punched a Beowolf in the face sending it flying.

"No." Royce's answer was succinct as his Novasurge liquefied another Beowolf. Although on the inside he had to admit looking at Yang's star struck expression tickled him a little. "Plasma." A loud thumping noise followed each pull of the trigger as he fired into the pack. Some beasts were blown off their feet, still others liquefied. Yang and Royce fought back to back, punching, kicking, shooting.

Yang was highly aggressive, using her considerable speed and strength to overwhelm the Grimm. Everything seemed to melt as Yang's Ember Celica Gauntlets went into play. Another Beowolf was sent flying into a tree, bones broken. Two more succumbed to bone shattering blows. Yang was laughing as she sped around the battlefield, her gauntlets speaking death to any that stood in their way.

In comparison Royce may not be able to move as fast, but he patiently waited for the enemy to strike first before countering. Yang was showy, but Royce was not. He was just downright...brutal that it was scary. A Beowolf had the misfortune of going wide. Royce punched its left arm off with a quick uppercut from Fisto before coring the screaming thing with the Novasurge. The Plasma weapon beeped empty. Royce reached into his belt for an energy cell and slammed it home. The Novasurge whined in response as though it were still ready for more.

"...Ready." Royce whispered to himself as he entered a colder state of mind.

/

"Whoo! Made it!" Ruby Rose, Yang's younger sister had jumped into the fray only to find there wasn't much left of the Beowolf pack. "Hey! What did I miss!?" She looked curiously at the young man who was checking on the Beowolf corpses. He kicked one in the side before deciding it was dead. She had never seen him before. "Hi there!" She waved at the stranger and much to her surprise and delight he waved back politely before just standing there.

"Jeez, Ruby, you sure took your time." Yang's grin was infectious as Blake walked over with their objectives, several bags of Dust.

"Honestly Ruby, we could have gotten there faster if you didn't walk so slow!" Weiss Schnee looked positively irritated with her darker haired companion. She then raised one ivory colored brow as she regarded the young man who took a drink out of a bottle of water before stowing that on his ragged looking pack. Everything about him spoke "vagabond" but he exuded an aura of lethality that few would miss.

"Uh...Yang, who exactly is that?" Weiss asked suspiciously looking the stranger in the eye. The young man regarded her with a blank stare of his own.

"This guy right here?" Yang presented the young man with a little bit of flair. "This guy? He's a Grimm killing master!"

"His name's Royce." Blake answered for her because to be honest the young man was starting to look uncomfortable. "He's not a student. We just found him in the woods."

"Wait as in he just popped up all of a sudden?" Ruby asked tilting her head confused. "Is he lost or something? I'm pretty sure Professor Goodwitch just gave the assignment to us."

"Like I said Ruby he's not a student." Blake answered patiently. "In fact I don't think he's from around here at all."

"You mean he's an alien!?" Ruby yelled excitedly as she turned to the young man called Royce who stepped back in surprise, his stance tightened.

"Ruby..." Blake shook her head and despite herself she could feel a smile creeping up her face. Ever since she met Yang and Ruby she found herself laughing more often than not. She watched Ruby walk up to Royce.

"Can. You. Understand. Me?" Ruby spoke slowly as though Royce was indeed an alien, which would surprise Blake because he was as human as, well almost, all of them.

"Yes?" Royce looked really freaked out and Blake felt sorry for him. While she wasn't as bad as Nora or Yang Ruby could be a bit overwhelming.

"Yay!" Ruby was ecstatic. "I just made first contact with an alien!"

"...I'm not an alien." Royce said quietly.

"Huh?"

"I'm not an alien. Do I look like one?" Royce got a bit louder, sounding quite overwhelmed. "And will someone please tell me who these two are?" he backed away from Ruby. "You're a bit too close for comfort."

"Well, glad you asked." Yang happily wrapped an arm around Ruby's neck and shoulders. "This little runt is my sister, Ruby. And Ice princess over there is Weiss."

"Don't call me that!" Weiss complained before walking over to the stranger.

/

Royce looked at white haired girl as she looked up at him with a scowl. She seemed...unpleasant. Judging from the worried look on the girl in red's face, Ruby if he was correct, his hunch was right. The Lone Wanderer just looked right back at her, his expression impassive.

"Is there a problem?"

"Who are you supposed to be?" Her scowl deepened. "I'm pretty sure you're not even supposed to be here."

"True," Royce answered civilly. "I go where the wind takes me. Don't really have a home anymore." Sure he owned a house in Megaton, but anyone was welcome to use it as a safe house at any time. He distinctly remembered telling Simms that if he didn't make it back from Project Purity, then the house was a permanent shelter to anyone who needed it.

"So you're homeless." The girl sounded like a prude, a lot like Allistair Tenpenny, an old bastard of an eccentric who Royce had killed one fine day. Tenpenny liked to treat the Wasteland as his personal safari, until Royce put a stop to it.

"That a problem?" Royce asked her quietly.

"Weiss! Stop being so rude!" Ruby admonished the girl as she was about to open her mouth. She turned to look at Royce. "I'm sorry." She blurted.

"No need to apologize." Royce told Ruby. "You're not responsible for someone else's actions."

/

Weiss' scowl got a lot darker at what he was insinuating. How dare this...this vagabond think that he knew better than her? She was about to speak her mind when Ruby looked at her.

"Stop." She said upset. "He hasn't done anything wrong, Weiss. How can you be so mean?"

"Mean? He could be dangerous!" Weiss countered waving her hand at the tired looking stranger. "We don't even know where he came from or why he's here!"

Blake intervened just in time. "That's why we're going to bring him to Ozpin right?" She said looking at Ruby and Weiss.

"Ozpin?" The stranger asked.

"The headmaster of the school." Blake responded. "Come on, Ruby. We've been here for a while. Professor Goodwitch might be worried." She turned to Royce. "Sorry...We were getting sidetracked."

Royce just shrugged his shoulders patiently.

/

Royce listened attentively as Blake told him where he ended up. Remnant, long ago the human race had been hunted to near extinction by the Grimm. As time passed humanity discovered, Dust which was called Nature's Wrath. With this miracle substance humanity took back their destiny from the Grimm and built great civilizations. Dust was a propellant used to power the different machinery and weapons used in Remnant.

The Lone Wanderer was impressed. It certainly sounded better than America's own history, which even now slept in the Wastelands. Still... there was one thing that bothered him.

"Who made the Grimm?" Royce asked Blake.

"No one knows," The black haired girl answered. "They appeared the same time humanity did and started hunting. That's what we do, we hunt them back."

"Yup!" Ruby said "We're all training to become the best. Hey, I wonder if Professor Ozpin will make you a student Royce!"

"Ruby!" Weiss looked shocked. "What makes you think he'll even be accepted!?"

"Well, Blake and I did see him take on a Beowolf pack and win." Yang interjected.

Royce shook his head, did they not realize he was here?

"Pah!" Weiss crossed her arms. "And I'm supposed to take your word for it?"

"I'm dead serious, Royce is a lot stronger than he looks." Yang told Weiss. "Come on Blake back me up."

Blake gave her own assent. "I really didn't know what to expect when I first saw him, but he can hold his own Weiss."

/

Blake winced when she saw who was at Beacon's main ground, the ever serious Glynda Goodwitch standing alongside the headmaster himself. Ozpin's eyes were curious as they locked onto Royce's own. She was nervous for some reason and it involved the young man Team RWBY found in Forever Fall. She didn't know why.

"It seems that you came back with more than just Dust, Miss Rose." Ozpin remarked pedantically. He bowed his head to the stranger. "Greetings, I am Ozpin, headmaster of this academy. Beside me is Professor Glynda Goodwitch." The bespectacled blonde professor next to him gave a curt nod.

Royce inclined his head to the both of them in respect. "Royce Walker." he replied politely. He looked at the massive academy. "This is a school?"

"Yes." Glynda answered. "Beacon Academy has been training the best of the best for generations here on Remnant."

Royce looked impassive as Ozpin took over from there. "Considering the...unique situation at hand I will have to speak with you privately within my office. Do not worry young man," he smiled as Royce tensed up automatically. "It is not an interrogation."

"Well, what's the worst that could happen?" Royce shrugged his shoulders.

/

The room they gave him used to be storage, but nonetheless it suited his current needs. Royce shrugged his rifle of its sling as he sat down to get some shut-eye. He told his story to Ozpin and was surprised that the old coffee drinking professor actually listened. If he believed it was another story but Royce felt that forcing somebody to believe in something they didn't was not the smartest way to go about things.

Ozpin was shrewd and he often asked questions but the most surprising thing was after Royce finished his tale.

/

_A few moments before..._

"Would you like to become a student here Mister Walker?" Ozpin asked Royce as he leaned forward to observe the young wanderer in front of his desk.

"Don't I have to apply first?" Royce asked incredulously.

"Not really," Ozpin answered with a half hidden smirk. "Like I said, you have a rather special circumstance and since I am the Headmaster I can figure something out. You have quite a long story, young man not like some of the learners here."

Royce thought about it. Being dead did give you a lot of new options, he mused.

"Why not?" Royce said "I got nothing else to do, being dead and all." Both men, young and old, chuckled.

"True. However since you arrived late you will be at a somewhat disadvantageous position. All students who come here to Beacon are required to go through initiation not only to earn their place within this academy but also to figure out assignments for their teams. These teams will learn together over the course of four years." Ozpin explained.

"So...I'll be doing this alone." Royce said as he thought over everything he learned so far.

"Unfortunately yes but I have seen that you are quite capable in combat, Mister Walker." Ozpin told him. "Any team that receives your skill set could be at an advantage, that will have to change some things as well."

Royce deliberated again then chuckled. "Alright, Professor. You got me, I'll take the initiation."

The professor smiled. "Good. Your initiation will start tomorrow. Is there anything you need?"

"Not yet." Royce answered. "Unless it involves a place to sleep in."

/

_Meanwhile, in the Academy Dining Hall..._

"Heard you guys found something interesting." Jaune Arc sat down in front of Team RWBY with Team JNPR following.

"Not _something _interesting," Ruby corrected. "Someone! He's an alien!"

"Whoa!" Nora Valkyrie stood up and leaned over. "You found _an alien _in the Forever Fall? Cool! What did he look like!? Does he have green skin!? Is he a-"

"Nora." Lie Ren said patiently calming his childhood friend down. The calm looking young man turned to Ruby. "An alien you say?"

"He's not an alien." Blake interjected looking up from a book. "He's just not from here."

"You mean he's a foreigner?" Pyrrha Nikos asked looking quite surprised.

"Yes!" Weiss looked quite...irritated. "A homeless vagabond from some backwater country no one has even heard of yet! I can't believe this, I thought this school had standards!" That statement caused scowls to appear on both Blake and Pyrrha's faces.

"You shouldn't be so judging of a man you just barely met." Pyrrha commented. "He could be a pleasant personality."

"You wouldn't be talking like that if you'd seen him fight Weiss." Yang said.

"Humph," Weiss still looked unconvinced. "He could also be a complete brute."

"At any rate I wonder what Ozpin's gonna say." Ruby wondered. "And which team he's gonna join."

JNPR and the rest of RWBY had nothing to say about that.


	2. Initiation with Education

Chapter 2

Initiation with Education

_"Ya'll heard about that crazy kid from Vault 101..." Three-Dog, Galaxy News Radio_

_Emerald Forest, Beacon Academy_

"Your objective mister Walker is simple." Ozpin said as he gestured to the entrance of the Emerald Forest behind him. "There is a clearing to the north of this location, residing in it is a temple with several relics. You will retrieve one of those relics and bring them to me. Depending on your choice, I will assign you to a team. You will also be evaluated on your aptitude in combat."

Idly, Royce wondered what kind of psychopath would put a letter grade on how you kill something but decided the question wasn't worth it.

"What's the catch?" Royce asked already dreading the answer if there was going to be one.

Ozpin simply gestured to the forest. "Well, there are a lot of Grimm in there. So don't die."

/

"That's the new guy?" Jaune asked as the first years watched the video feed from Emerald Forest. "He...doesn't really look like much."

"Wow, he's...really, really tall!" Nora rocked back and forth. She had a point, he was as tall as Cardin Winchester. "And really, really cool! Look at that thing on his wrist! What is it? Is that his laser gun?"

"Looks like some kind of bracer." Ren said his magenta eyes narrowed. "Wonder if that's his weapon."

"No," Ruby shook her head. "...Ooh, nice rifle!" She watched as the new student shrugged off his assault rifle. "It is a rifle right Blake?"

Blake nodded. She had seen the thing rip into a Beowolf. She had also seen what the other weapon could do, the one in the holster. Yang had said it was a "plasma gun", whatever that meant. Still she silently wished Royce Walker luck as she watched the video feed attentively.

/

Royce took another draught of water before getting up. Holding the Xuanlong in hand, he kept heading north since that was where Ozpin needed him to go. No Grimm yet, and so far he had only seen two types. The wolf type and the bear/Yao Guai thing. He also kept a lookout for the bird type too. Still, despite his current objective he found the forest to be...beautiful. It was like finding Oasis back in the Capital Wastes and although the Treeminders were a strange sort of folk he found his experiences with them to be quite peaceful. That and talking to Harold, the resident talking tree, had been a refreshing experience.

It was amazing considering how old Harold was and that he used to be a traveler of sorts before finally being rooted in the Capital Wasteland. Despite his advancing age he was still one of the kindest souls the Lone Wanderer had met.

The Wanderer eventually found his first quarry. Two of the wolf bipeds were crouched around what looked like a huge boar with the same skull mask as the other Grimm. Perhaps it was a common feature around here, Royce mused. That and the damn things looked...designed. Maybe Ozpin would have some detail as to why the Grimm had the same features.

He was going to be a student anyway, perhaps he'd do his own research while he had the chance. Royce was slightly taken aback by the size of the dead boar, the tusks were almost as long as his arms. Good thing it was dead. Now he had to deal with the wolves. Royce reached down to his belt for a fragmentation grenade.

/

"Yay! Explosives!" Nora sounded real excited as the new guy threw the small pineapple shaped explosive at the two Beowolves. The ensuing explosion crippled both of the beasts. Howling in pain the two Grimm beasts were slaughtered by accurate bursts of gunfire from the trees. "Aww..."

"He's good." Ren commented as the new guy stepped out from the bushes towards the two dead Beowolves.

"They're just ordinary Beowolves. He got lucky." Weiss said. "The fool would probably struggle with an Alpha or that Boarbatusk if it was alive."

"Well, it's dead so let's leave it at that." Pyrrha spoke. The red haired girl tilted her head. "What's he doing?" JNPR and RWBY watched as the newbie kicked both corpses before shooting each twice in the head. "Is he..."

"Double tap." Blake answered. "He's making sure they're dead."

/

As Royce reloaded he saw another one of the wolf bipeds. Drawing the Novasurge he took one look at the stupefied thing, aimed and fired a burst of plasma into its face. Headless the corpse hit the floor like a ragdoll. Royce calmly holstered the Novasurge, reloaded his Xuanlong and kept moving.

Stupid motherfucker should have stayed out of his way.

/

"Whoa..." Ruby's face was alight with curiosity. "Was that a ray gun!? I want a ray gun!"

"That is so...cool! Hey you think he has an extra one? That would be great! Pew, pew! Zap!" Nora was hopping in place before Ren calmed her down. Still the surprised look on his face said more than enough.

Pyrrha watched with renewed interest while Jaune wondered what kind of weapon could just blow off a Beowolf's head like that. He then sulked in a jealous depression. Noticing her teammate and leader's bad mood, Pyrrha silently reassured the young blonde by putting a hand on his shoulder. In response Jaune gave a sheepish grin and continued watching, wondering if when they met the new student he could ask for some pointers.

He didn't seem to flinch in the face of danger.

Blake and Yang were familiar with the weapon so they had no comment. Yang smirked when she saw that Weiss' jaw had dropped.

"What kind of Dust was he using?" She asked Blake and Yang. Blake shrugged but Yang had an answer.

"He said it was plasma," Yang answered looking back at the screen. Royce was steadily approaching his destination and without any delays he could return to Ozpin in no time. "I...really don't think he's using Dust Weiss."

"Humph, so he has a ray gun." The Schnee heiress rolled her eyes. "Are we supposed to be impressed?"

"You looked impressed with your jaw hanging." Blake deadpanned causing Yang to snort and for the white haired girl to glare at her.

With the professors, Ozpin sipped coffee out of his mug as he watched the newest addition to Beacon advance towards his destination without stopping.

"That was a waste of ammunition." Glynda's eyes narrowed as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that my dear Miss Goodwitch. The Grimm are notoriously durable. This young student has the right idea about dealing with the beasts. No quarter." Professor Peter Port nodded his head. "Where exactly did you find this exceptional young man Headmaster?"

"He arrived late." Ozpin had best keep this close to the chest. While he was the Headmaster he felt it prudent to keep Royce Walker's identity to himself for now, not out of malice but sometimes news reaches the most unscrupulous characters. Only Glynda Goodwitch knew so far and he could trust her.

"Hmm...Interesting sigil he has on his armor there, a four leaf clover." Bartholomew Oobleck was talking fast even as he seemingly teleported to and fro from his position. It would have scared anyone but to Beacon's staff it was nothing more than part of the everyday life. "A metaphor for good luck? A memento perhaps?" The history professor's brilliant mind raced with questions.

"It is possible." Ozpin nodded to his fellow coffee enthusiast. "Ah looks like he's managed to get into something of a snag."

"That...is quite a pack of Boarbatusks." Glynda commented.

"Indeed, I wonder how he'll get around that." Port nodded. "Perhaps he will surprise us, am I correct Headmaster?"

Ozpin smiled to himself. "It's always a possibility."

/

"Great." Royce grit his teeth like he was chewing a brick as he saw what was in front of him. More of the pig beasts except these were smaller, six in total. He was tempted to try and sneak around them but even with a Stealthboy he was out of luck if he made a sound. That either left grenades or his guns. Using them carried risks.

The Wanderer considered his options when an even bigger bastard appeared out of the woods. "Fuck..." This must have been the mother or the Alpha. He tracked it with his rifle. It will not go down easy, that was for sure. He looked at his Novasurge. It would still take a few shots judging from the size and the armor...

"Sneak or fight...Fuck it." Royce muttered shaking his head. He reached for another grenade...

A howl alerted the boar pack and the big one gave a low squeal as all seven faced right. Royce raised a brow as a pack of bipedal wolves moved towards the boars, with a big burly bastard in the front.

"Interesting..." Royce said as he watched the situation develop. Maybe he could get something out of this. All sorts of beasties lived in the Capital Wasteland. He'd seen them try and kill each other before. He hoped something like that could happen here.

/

"Oh shoot." Ruby looked concerned now. "That is not good, get out of there mister alien!"

"Boarbatusks _and _Beowolves!? He must be really unlucky." Weiss commented. "Why isn't he doing anything!?"

"Because it's not the right time." Blake answered realizing what Royce was waiting for. "He'd get torn to shreds."

"But how is he going to get out of this? I mean sure we took on a Nevermore and a Death Stalker but that was because we had them outnumbered four to one!" Pyrrha's eyes were worried. "He could get killed like this!"

Jaune just kept watching. "Oh man is he doing what I think he's doing?" He said loud enough catching everyone else's' attention.

"Reckless." Port said incredulously. "But...clever at the same time."

Glynda simply shook her head at the reckless action taking place. The screen showed Royce Walker firing a burst of bullets at the Boarbatusk Alpha and actually managing to draw some blood. The Boarbatusks turned to face the human but suddenly had bigger problems to worry about.

The scent caused the hungry Beowolves in turn to go wild. They charged tearing into the Boarbatusks. As the packs battled for the right to exist, almost none of them noticed the green armored human run as fast as possible to the bushes in the opposite end of the newly created battlefield. And beyond those bushes was the objective. One Beowolf took a swipe at the human only to be riddled with bullets for its trouble.

Yang was laughing boisterously. "Hah! That was unexpected! Maybe he ain't so bad after all!" Her grin was wide.

"Clever, I thought he was going to do something else." Pyrrha said nodding. "But he'd better hope they don't come after him."

"I think...I think he knows." Jaune looked up at the screen. "And if he's heading to the same place we were, it's a clearer and wider area. He won't have as much problems in the forest."

"Less places to hide though," Ren frowned.

"Aww come on don't be party-poopers!" Nora told them all cheerfully. "He'll make it back!"

/

Royce found the temple and in it were the relics he was supposed to choose. "Chess?" He said as he looked at the pedestals, all arranged in a circle. Each piece was colored either black or white. "So...am I just supposed to pick one and go? Is there any significance? What?" Royce turned briefly to look at the forest behind him. It was either the wolves or the boars. He was hoping they'd kill each other but knowing how things went for him it could go either way. He was thankful that he had some time...

For now at least.

He looked at the pieces. "Must be some kind of meaning to this. Pawn, nope." He kept looking. There had to be some symbolism here. Ozpin had been real cryptic and had pretty much given him carte blanche on what piece to pick. "Bishop, nope. King? Nah. I'm not exactly a Rook either." He reached for the Queen and thought better of it. "Knights then." He deliberated between the black knight and the white knight...Until the Alpha wolf from earlier crashed through the trees looking like hell.

"Ah fuck!" Royce picked up the white knight chess piece. He then turned and blasted the Alpha with bursts from the Novasurge. Green light flashed and as soon as the bastard was down, more of the wolves appeared. Royce served up a couple of grenades, blowing two straight to hell, three others had to deal with crippled limbs. Blasts from the Novasurge finished off a couple more, and at that point there wasn't much left.

He continued onward.

/

"Hey he picked our team!" Yang certainly looked excited. "Whoo!"

"Great...First I get Ruby as team leader and now we get some worthless, stupid boy as a teammate. Wonderful." Weiss groused, walking off before anyone could stop her.

"She doesn't have to be so mean to Royce." Ruby mumbled. "He hasn't done anything wrong. We just met him."

"Don't worry Ruby," Yang assured her. "It'll just...take some time, 'sides I don't mind having a guy on the team."

"He'll certainly prove to be an interesting fighter that's for sure." Pyrrha remarked.

Jaune just kept his eyes on the screen as Royce finally exited the Emerald Forest.

The students had seen Ozpin slip away to go meet up with the new student. They were told to wait by Glynda Goodwitch as the other professors filed out.

/

As Royce exited the forest he found Ozpin waiting there, leaning on his cane. He was standing in front of what looked like a Vertibird, except instead of using propellers it used hover tech like Mr. Gutsies back in DC.

The Wanderer walked over and presented the chess piece. Ozpin smiled.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy Mister Walker." He shook Royce's hand. "I think it's about time you properly met your classmates."

"Let's do it." Royce said shrugging his shoulders. "I like meeting new people." _Sometimes I have to kill them but hey, that's a different story. _

/

As Ozpin introduced him to the crowd of first year students, Royce stood straight, taking in the myriad crowd of faces. Amusingly he saw Ruby trying to wave before Weiss forced her hand down with a glare. He took the stares with a quiet grace. Yeah he'd seen those stares before, back when he had gone back to Vault 101 to settle things.

_"Stop. You can't call me by that name anymore __**Overseer**__**Almodovar.**__" Royce said calmly as he holstered his revolver. "We're not friends anymore." He turned his back on his former friend and her father and left without another word. _

_He ignored the sound of sobbing in the background. Inwardly he mourned the loss of a friend before steeling himself. As he left the Vault behind once more, it took all of his strength not to look back. The Wastes were waiting for him. _

"Is there anything you'd like to say, Mister Walker?"

Royce cleared his throat as he pushed that memory all the way back in his head. "Hello Beacon, I'm here to stay."

/

With the introductions done and dusted, Royce got directions to the cafeteria so he could get something to eat. Ozpin was going to take care of the paperwork. He already had most of his stuff squared away, seeing that all he had was his guns, his knife, spare clothes and other shit in his pack. Now he had his own pillows, sheets and a school uniform along with a locker. All he had to do was go to the dorms after dinner.

For him to have so much was a pleasant feeling but it didn't get to his head. When he had first left the Vault, he had been crushed by the realization that he had left everything he ever owned. A few months after that and he had no idea what to do with all of the crap he had collected over the span of his travels.

He looked down at the tray of food. He just picked out random stuff off the menu, crammed all of it into a sandwich and went from there.

It was an awesome sandwich, way better than the processed irradiated Pre-War food he had been forced to eat. He took another bite. It was a goddamned awesome sandwich. In his pleasant reverie of finally eating a tasty sandwich he didn't notice Team RWBY and JNPR approach taking their usual seats with him at the end.

"Here's the Hero of the Hour!"

/

Yang clapped Royce Walker on the back as she took a seat next to him. "So!" Her grin was extremely wide. "You're our new teammate!"

"That I am," Royce answered politely. "Food's good. Maybe I did make the right choice of staying." He took another bite out of his sandwich.

"Urgh..." Weiss' struggled not to say anything as Royce devoured another portion of his sandwich.

"Darn good sandwich," Royce said quietly. "Salisbury Steaks can suck it!"

"What?" Jaune asked and Royce looked at him curiously. The boy flinched at the intensity of the other guy's gaze. Yang took notice of Royce's eyes as he seemingly sized up Jaune like he was a threat or something. What he did next was unexpected.

"Haven't seen you before." Royce extended his hand. "Royce Walker."

"Er..." Jaune glanced at Pyrrha who gave an encouraging nod. "Jaune. Jaune Arc." He shook Royce's hand wincing at how strong his grip was.

Royce didn't seem to notice. "Are...all of you in a team?" He asked Jaune. "Cause the Headmaster told me I was supposed to work with team RWBY or some such."

"That's us." Ruby chirped gesturing to Yang, Blake and Weiss. "You'll be working with us, now can you show us your ray gun?" Royce turned to regard her with a raised eye-brow. Ruby blushed. "W-What?"

"Ruby..." Yang shook her head. It was funny how Ruby was so obsessed with weaponry instead of people. Royce was right there!

"Ray gun-oh..." Royce sighed but he did draw the said ray gun and took...something out of it. He then drew them both close to his chest as Ruby nearly flew over the table.

"Oh...cool!" Beside Jaune, Nora also stood up and looked at the pistol. "Do all space aliens have those? Because I want one!" Her eyes were excited and Yang struggled not to laugh as Royce shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Nora." Ren spoke and the excitable girl sat down. Yang couldn't see how Ren dealt with Nora but he didn't seem to mind. That and Ren was the most patient person she had ever seen. It was incredible.

"So...the ray gun." Ruby said looking at it, eyes shining with curiosity.

"Plasma." Royce corrected. "It's plasma, not laser. Sure it's slower than molasses but it can hit like a truck. It'll punch through armor at medium range."

"So what about...this one?" Ruby pointed to the Xuanlong.

"Ah this one?" Royce was proud of the Xuanlong. "It is an amazing beast that fires 5.56mm rounds from a thirty-six round clip. It will buzz saw anything in front of its barrel in half."

"Can I see?" Ruby asked eyes shining.

"No." Royce's smile faded.

"Aww..." Ruby looked forlorn.

/

Despite the attention focused solely on him he was surprised to find that he...enjoyed it. It was pleasant feeling. Along with Team RWBY he also met the members of Team JNPR, who were close to the four girls he had met in the forest.

Jaune Arc was a nervous, cowardly wreck but from what Royce could read he was a kind and earnest young man who wanted to prove himself, a worthy cause if any. Next to him was Pyrrha Nikos, a young red haired girl who was more composed. Royce could see that she was head and shoulders above Jaune but did not let her strength get to her head. All in all she was a pleasant person to talk to.

Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie were opposites in every connotation of the word. While Lie Ren was a mellow, patient personality Nora was a spunky, ray of sunshine who talked constantly. But despite her chatty demeanor he found that he didn't mind at all. Although he did wonder how Ren dealt with her.

She reminded him of Moira Brown, the eccentric store owner in Megaton and one of the two authors of the Wasteland Survival Guide. He never really liked claiming credit for it, it was all Moira's idea anyway. He still had a copy of the book in his pack.

"So, how did you end up in the Emerald Forest Royce?" Pyrrha asked the one question on everyone's minds.

"I'm...not exactly sure." The wanderer turned student answered. "I just...woke up here."

"Ooh! I know what this is!" Nora piped up. "You have amnesia!"

"Nora...Amnesia only happens if Royce can't exactly remember who he is. Which I'm pretty sure he does." Pyrrha admonished. She turned to regard Royce. "You do know who you are right?"

"I do, I do." Royce said taking a swig of water. "Now as to why I am here, I can only tell you that it's a very long story. One that we won't have time for."

"Aww...but I like stories." Nora said disappointed.

"It is kind of getting late Nora," Ren told her. He turned to Royce with a polite smile. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yes likewise." Royce's smile was genuine.

/

Royce had never realized how long it had been since he showered. He felt like a king standing there under the streams of hot water. Washing the grime off of his body, Royce finished taking the shower dried up and started with brushing his teeth with his new toothbrush. He dressed up, walked back into the dorm room.

He opened the door and looked inside. The girls were already asleep except for Blake who was reading a book. She looked up regarded him with a nod and went back to her book. Royce crept in quietly got into his mattress.

"Good night." He told Blake.

"Night," Blake returned.

Royce was asleep long before his head hit the pillow.

/

_The next morning..._

Royce looked himself in the mirror. The uniform consisted of dark colored suits lined with gold with a blue vest and white shirt with red tie. He had never worn anything so fancy before. He kept his cloth wrap over his hair and his Pip Boy over his left forearm. He had stowed all his weapons and armor in his locker and strangely enough he felt...naked. Vulnerable. It made him nervous. Here he was a student when a few months ago he had been spending most of his life fighting for his survival in an apocalyptic wasteland. For him peace was an illusion, a dream. The difference between the DC ruins and Beacon was staggering. It was going to be hard adjusting.

"This is a school." He muttered to himself. "You're not here to kill anything. What do you have to worry about anyway? You've got your fists."

"Um...Royce?" Ruby asked looking for him. "Royce? Hey you ready?"

"Sorry," Royce called back. "It's just been a while since I went to school." He walked over to Ruby who was wearing her uniform. "Well?"

"You look nice!" Ruby complimented him. "Come on, we have history today."

Royce reached into his pack for the Scroll he was given. It was like a Pip Boy in a way, except it showed something called "Aura." Whatever that meant. He assumed it was the green bar on screen with his picture on it. He tucked it back in his backpack and followed Ruby to their first class.

History...Perfect, he could finally get some info on Remnant.

/

"Today we will be beginning lecture on the Faunus War." Bartholomew Oobleck talked real fast and he was literally zipping around his lecture desk. Behind him was a map of Remnant with a bunch of notes stuck to the thing, already making it difficult to see. Thank God for textbooks. The green haired disheveled looking professor noticed Royce. "Ah Mister Walker! Welcome to the class! I am Professor Oobleck."

Royce nodded politely. "It's nice to meet you too professor." He bowed his head.

Royce paid attention as the lecture started on the Faunus, humans who shared some traits with animals. Royce found that he wasn't surprised at all. Dealing with Ghouls and Super Mutants back in DC probably had something to do with it.

As Oobleck continued with the lecture he noted most of the students not listening. Typical with school so Royce paid no heed and took notes. Apparently the Faunus were suffering some negative treatment from humans which resulted in the Faunus Civil Rights Movement. It was the same with Ghouls except they typically get shot for their trouble.

He remembered what Leo had said, the right to exist is a hard-won thing.

Ruby looked over and saw how...intense Royce looked when he listened. When Oobleck mentioned the Faunus War and the subsequent results she saw the young man's eyes narrow but he still took notes. She had never seen someone so intense while taking notes before. She wasn't too interested in this kind of stuff anyway, send her against some Grimm or get her to make a weapon, now that she could do.

/

"Hey Royce-holy moly!" Yang was taken aback at how much notes Royce had taken down. "How much did you write down!?"

"A lot," Royce said as he tucked the overstuffed folder into his backpack. "I mean I gotta keep my grades up." He flapped his wrist. "Man, been a while since I took so much down."

"Wait, how long have you been out of school?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm...I'm nineteen now so...around three years maybe?" Royce answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Three years?" Weiss asked. "What have you been doing with your life?"

"Hey take it easy!" Royce raised his hands. "I took an aptitude test and I was supposed to be a Technician until..." His eyes blanked. "Until..."

"Until what?" Weiss asked impatiently.

"Royce?" Blake put down her book. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing." Royce answered suddenly shaking his head. "Let's just say that it didn't end well for me. It's hard to talk about."

Yang blinked. She could have sworn she saw a sad smile on his face. "Didn't mean to pry." She said looking sheepish.

"No, you didn't mean anything by it." Royce shook his head. "But..." He didn't know what to say after that.

/

The next class was more physical with Glynda Goodwitch. The professor raised a brow as Royce dodged Cardin Winchester's mace then surged forward, putting all his body weight into a straight punch with Fisto. The poor boy was sent flying, landing in an unconscious heap a good distance away. Had he not been protected by his aura he probably would not be able to function for a while.

In the audience Team RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL watched with jaws dropped. Yang started laughing softly to herself.

Jaune just gaped at Royce and then at the unconscious Cardin Winchester who was spread eagle a few meters away.

"Well, mister Walker." Glynda said as she looked up at the screen. Royce was still in the green, Cardinal was definitely in the red. "I must say that was quite a punch."

The Wanderer scratched the back of his head nervously. Then again that Winchester kid was swinging a club at him with murderous intent.

"Although your insulting his mother was not exactly called for." Royce winced at that, but Cardin started it first by mocking Fisto so he was just getting even.

"Nonetheless you are the clear winner of this match up. And seeing that you were not formally trained in using Aura the outcome is surprising."

"...I didn't mean to punch him so hard." Royce said.

"Perhaps a modicum of restraint would be wiser the next time." Glynda nodded sagely. "Are there any other volunteers?"

Yang raised her hand.

Royce paled

_Oh shit!_

/

"Ow!" Royce winced as Ruby put an ice pack on his cheek. Actually it was more like she shoved the thing into his face a little too hard.

"Sorry Royce." She apologized. "Wow...I've never seen Yang hit you so hard."

"Well, I must say that your sister has one helluva right hook." Royce held his jaw. A few bruises marred his face but they would heal, like all of his wounds did.

"Oh come on!" Yang said from the opposite side of the lunch table. "I didn't hit you that hard!"

"You were pummeling him, Yang." Blake turned a page in her book. "But I have to say Royce, you did pretty good considering the circumstances. Yang's one of the strongest girls I know."

"I've...learned how to deal with pain." Royce said shrugging, he still winced as Ruby applied the ice pack to his face.

"You should have been using your Aura." Weiss commented. "Jeez, don't you know anything!?"

"I don't know what Aura is, not from here remember?" Royce said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Ugh...How can you eat so much?" Weiss complained. "That sandwich is the size of your head!"

"I take offense to that one," Royce said swallowing his food. He looked quite offended. "My head is not the size of this sandwich."

Yang and Ruby giggled. Weiss scowled.

"What? No sense of humor?" Royce looked at Weiss with a raised eye brow. "An old friend of mine says you get wrinkles earlier being like that."

"Don't mind Weiss, Royce. She may act like this all the time but she's a decent person." Ruby said. "Anyway Royce, how do you not know about Aura? It's part of your soul!"

"So...anyone can use it?" Royce asked.

"With a decent amount of training, yeah." Yang said.

"Huh. Never did know that my soul was that strong." Royce said. "So...how _do _I use it?"

"Uh..." Ruby looked at Yang who shrugged.

"This is going to take a while isn't it?" Royce asked again.


	3. Upgrades, bullies and other things

Chapter 3

Upgrades, Bullies and Other Things

_"Survival. No matter the cost."- Royce Walker, Opening pages to the Wasteland Survivor Guide. _

"I have to what?" Royce blinked at the Weapons Expert of Beacon Academy, Bierce Colt who had requested his presence after classes had ended for the day. Bierce was a tough looking old veteran who had a knack for fixing weaponry. He used to be a Hunter until a Grimm took his leg off at the knee. The Ursa Major's head was mounted on a wall over his desk. Because of the unwanted amputation, Bierce had a fierce hatred for anything Grimm. The ones he hated the most were the Ursa.

"You need upgrades kid, I was watching your fight in the Emerald Forest. You've got good guns, I'm sure I can make 'em better." Bierce told him as they looked over the Xuanlong, the scoped revolver that Royce called the Blackhawk. "Except for that plasma weapon of yours."

Royce scratched the back of his head. As far as he knew they had paper money and he didn't have much of that. "...How much is it going to cost?" He asked the weapons expert.

"Cost ya? Nah...it's all paid for by the school. It's famous enough that the governments of the other kingdoms pay for it." Bierce said grinning. "So...what do you say?"

"Why not?" Royce said shrugging his shoulders.

/

In the end Bierce didn't go crazy on the Xuanlong and Blackhawk. He kept it simple, just like how Royce liked it. He updated the barrels, the firing mechanism and the frames on the weapons to make it more suitable for fighting in Remnant. Royce was happy with that, he wouldn't have to scavenge much for bullets anymore.

The Xuanlong in particular was a lot cleaner and thanks to the advanced technology at Colt's command, lighter with a better folding stock that would help with recoil. The weapon was still chambered for 5.56mm rounds but Royce now had the option to use Dust Rounds which could "kill everything that stood in front of the barrel" as Bierce had told him.

The Blackhawk was the same way and had a better scope attached, with its updated frame the weapon was now a lot more effective at medium-long ranges. The Dust Rounds surprisingly enough came from a manufacturer, Schnee Dust Company, which made anything from toothpaste to high powered firearms used all over Remnant.

Schnee, that was Weiss' last name wasn't it? He made a note to ask her about the company.

Royce loaded a magazine of one of the Dust rounds in the chamber and sighted up on a target. Bierce was supervising. The Lone Wanderer squeezed out a three round burst at the target's head. The Ursa shaped target burst into flames. He hit the button on his left side and fired off another burst at the targets that appeared.

He tried out the Blackhawk, and was satisfied with the improved killing power. In particular he was digging the High Explosive Dust Rounds which would be great for taking out anything armored. Sure the Novasurge could kill almost everything but he had more options now. He liked the variety of tools he had at his disposition.

"Nice." Royce said as he hit the magazine release and took out the round in the chamber. "Real nice. Thanks Mister Colt."

Colt beamed at the praise. "You can get more ammo here if you need some." He told Royce.

"Oh yeah what are you gonna call them kid?" Colt asked.

Royce simply told him that he'd keep the names his guns were given.

/

Royce closed the door to Colt's office and walked back to the Academy. It was a crisp morning with a slight breeze. He scratched his head as he walked over to the locker room to put away his weapons. As he walked he saw two of CRDL waiting for him. One was a dude with a blue Mohawk, the other had brown hair. They stepped forward to stop him. They forgot Royce had the Xuanlong in hand.

They realized he was heavily armed and paled as they looked at the massive rifle in the other student's hands. Royce simply gestured to the side with the Xuanlong's barrel and they both stepped out of his way. He glared at them both coldly before entering the locker room. He heard what sounded like a nervous Jaune and a laughing Winchester before hearing the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting a face. Royce quietly put away his weapons then slipped the Trench Knife out from the hidden makeshift sheath on his back. He moved like a ghost and as he moved around some lockers what he saw confirmed his suspicions.

His eyes held nothing in them as he snuck up on Cardin without a sound.

/

Jaune readied himself for another punch from Cardin Winchester when the taller boy stopped. Jaune gulped when he saw the six inch steel blade right next to Cardin's neck and who was holding it. He started shaking in fear when he saw the emotionless mask that was Royce's face. His hazel eyes were blank, frosty. Gone was the seemingly listless but polite new student. What was there instead was a quiet, ruthless young man who had done more than his fair share of killing.

"There are several ways to kill a human being. I can go for your trachea right now. Or I could stab you in the kidneys and while you are writhing in your agony I could finish you by crushing your skull with my boot." Royce told Cardin as though he was stating a fact from a school textbook and not threatening to kill him. Jaune paled when he realized Royce was pretty good with a knife. Good enough to know where he can cause the most damage to something. Or someone. "So...Winchester. Before you hit my buddy Jaune there, I have to ask. Do you want to live? Or do you want to die?"

"What-What do you think you're doing? AH!" Cardin asked his hands raised. He yelped as the blade touched his skin. He was terrified.

"I'm asking _you_ the same thing." Royce answered coldly. "Don't bother threatening me, they won't find you by the time I'm finished."

"Royce...uh..." Jaune said nervously laughing. "We-We were just talking you know. It was just uh...a little chat between two buddies right Cardin?" The look on Cardin's face said otherwise.

"Talking." Royce stated quietly. "With what? Your fist against his face, Winchester? That does not seem to entail talking."

Winchester didn't move or speak. Royce lowered the knife.

"Get out of here before I get creative." Royce said gesturing with his knife.

Cardin fled the locker room. Royce turned to Jaune and helped the other boy up. "You okay?" he asked instantly changing to the normal Royce like flipping a switch.

"Uh yeah!" Jaune said with false cheer. "Yeah I'm fine..." He sniffed. "Yep I am totally fine. I-I'll see you at lunch."

He was out before Royce could say anything else. The Lone Wanderer watched him go, then sheathed his knife. There was something up with Jaune Arc and whatever it was he wondered why that bastard Cardin was involved.

_"Aww you gonna cry?" _

Royce's fist clenched. While he was on better terms with Butch Deloria he never forgave him. It was a sad fact of his life that he forgot how to forgive someone. Butch was just one of the lucky ones. The Lone Wanderer shook his head of the memories. What was done, was done. There was no point in reminiscing on the past.

That way lay madness. And pain.

/

Lunch was a crowded affair as usual. He took his seat next to Yang who was looking at Nora as she told them all about a dream she had. Something about Ursa (Beowolves, Ren had corrected) and more about making a boatload of money. How Ren knew the contents of Nora's dreams well enough to correct them was beyond the Lone Wanderer. Yang looked enthralled, Ruby and Pyrrha were worried about a depressed Jaune. Blake was reading her book and Weiss was busy with her nails. Royce took a bite out of his massive sandwich. Again Weiss looked disgusted while Blake had a ghost of a smile on her face.

So his sandwich was overstuffed, Royce mused. He liked eating. Good food was hard to come by in the wasteland, even if Rivet City's science team was doing its best to improve that situation. That and starving was not a desirable option so it was either eat irradiated food or die. Yeah, like he was going to give up this awesome sandwich for some Salisbury Steak, screw that. He'd rather try and pet a Deathclaw.

"So...Apart from Nora's rambling, anything else interesting happen?" Royce asked politely.

"Apart from Winchester staring at you for the last few minutes, nah not really." Yang shrugged. The Lone Wanderer looked over her shoulder at another table. Winchester was glaring at him and Jaune. Royce simply stared back as his face turned into an impassive mask, it was his eyes that made Winchester flinch. There was...nothing in them but a promise to do lethal bodily harm. A simple expression of hate. Everyone cringed as the air seemed to chill. Winchester looked away. Even Nora's never fading smile faltered slightly.

Royce went back to his sandwich. The air returned to normal. And all was good, Royce got to devour his oversized Ham, Turkey, Roast Beef sandwich and Winchester had to leave the dining hall because of a growing stain in his pants. Luckily enough for him no one noticed, not even the bunny eared girl that he knocked over. Everyone stared at him, and then at Royce.

The wanderer took another bite out of his sandwich.

"Jaune, if you do need help, don't hesitate to ask any of us." Pyrrha told the sullen blonde boy after the long awkward pause. "I know Cardin has been bullying you."

"Oh come on guys it's not that." Jaune was all denial even as he stole nervous glances at the still eating Royce.

"Yeah don't worry Jaune!" Nora chirped helpfully. "We'll break his legs!"

"Um Nora I think that's not a good idea." Ren said gently restraining Nora from doing anything else. "We could get expelled for that." He could almost hear Nora's pout.

Royce on the other hand absolutely liked the idea but decided to keep it to himself. He instead focused on Jaune who got up and left. Pyrrha watched him go. "Want me to talk to him?" He asked her.

"Excuse me?" Pyrrha asked.

"Jaune. You want me to talk with him?" Royce looked at her seriously. "He's pretty down in the dumps, and we've got PT today."

"Yes, please." Pyrrha looked understandably upset. Jaune was her friend after all. And he was the team leader.

/

In the end the only time he actually managed to do that was after Glynda Goodwitch's class. Poor guy looked terrible, beaten and withdrawn. After warding off Cardin and his goons with a malicious look Royce approached Jaune. He could feel Cardin glaring. The wanderer let him do it. One day Cardin Winchester was going to find out what a knife in between the ribs felt like.

"Fine day today," He told Jaune.

"Yeah...Yeah it is." Jaune answered faintly. "...I know Pyrrha wants you to talk to me."

"I can listen if you want." Royce said without missing a beat. "That's what friends do right?"

"Look, I'm fine okay?" Jaune was suddenly sounding quite angry. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you or Pyrrha looking over my shoulder all the time. It's..."

"Embarrassing?" Royce supplied for him. "It doesn't matter if someone's worried about you, they're going to look over your shoulder." He stood up to leave. "You've got friends, so don't take them for granted. Because one day you'll lose them and then you'll give everything to have them back again. It's...a bitter thing losing friends. They want to help you Jaune and it makes them feel bad when you push them away." Jaune knew who he was talking about.

Jaune watched his back. "Did...Did you lose yours?" He asked unsure, he didn't want to pry into the taller boy's past. One because Royce's knife looked extremely sharp and he didn't want to know how sharp it was and two...well, it didn't seem right to ask him about it.

"We parted on bad terms." Royce answered simply. "Apparently it was my fault."

/

Weiss Schnee was known for a lot of things. She was the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company after all, she was also a skilled swordsman and almost no one could ever avoid the speedy, graceful style she cultivated.

Right now however she was quite concerned with how Royce Walker was quietly enduring everything she threw at him. The Lone Wanderer was slower sure but one single punch from him could take down anyone except Yang who was known not only for her strength but her endurance. In fact apart from Pyrrha or Blake, Yang was the only one who could hold their own against Royce. And win.

Royce stepped forward and threw a single quick punch which Weiss ducked under. With a flourish her rapier went for his chest, a move that was pushed aside by his off hand. Royce then shoved her back with a body blow then rushed forward with his massive gauntlet raised for a strike. The movement was sudden Weiss conjured up a Glyph that barely kept her from being thrown off her feet as Royce's fist met the barrier. Sliding a few feet back Weiss flourished her rapier as Royce tightened his stance.

Good, at least he was taking this seriously. Weiss disliked a lot of things, listlessness was one of them.

"You got her on her heels, Royce! Get her!" Yang was cheering from the sidelines.

"Weiss! You can do it! Don't give up!" Ruby was also cheering and despite himself Royce gave an amused smile as he surged forward, fists up. Weiss met his charge with an equal fervor and raised her rapier without hesitation. Royce jumped forward, sending his fist at Weiss as she prepared to parry the blow with her rapier.

It worked somewhat, Weiss still got punched in the face. But she got Royce back by kicking him in between the legs.

"Ooh!"

Every male in the crowd winced in sympathy. To his credit Royce didn't scream in pain or do anything embarrassing. He was still on the floor though, shaking.

The fight ended abruptly in a draw. On a technicality Royce lost due to the debilitating strike. Glynda Goodwitch lectured the both of them about watching their auras. She was especially stern on Weiss. But it was all in good fun...sort of, except for the unwarranted groin attack.

"Good job Weiss!" Ruby clapped the taller girl on the back when class ended for the day. Glynda had scolded Weiss on using such a cheap hit but Royce actually didn't mind. If he was in her position he probably would have done the same thing. "Although...That looked like it hurt." Weiss had a black eye, she made Royce pay for it though, she smugly looked down at a curled up Royce.

"Well, it was his fault." Weiss said simply. "How dare he raise a hand against me."

"You didn't have to kick me so hard." Royce told her, raising his head and groaning in pain. "Besides I almost had you...until you kicked me in the gonads."

"Right," Weiss said sarcastically. "You _almost _had me. Still, you did your best. I will concede to that."

Royce gave a sardonic laugh. "Yeah...Nice footwork by the way." He complimented Weiss. Despite herself Weiss beamed at the praise. She then quickly scowled.

"Don't think this raises my opinion of you!" She said stubbornly.

"Right..."

/

_The next few days later..._

"Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha turned around to see Royce approaching from the side. "Good morning Royce." She greeted him politely. When Royce caught up the pair headed towards the locker room. There was a field trip going on today, they were headed into the Forever Fall to go grab some syrup. Why a teacher needed syrup, Royce didn't know. But hey a grade was a grade. Even if the assignment didn't make sense at all.

"Morning to you as well," Royce returned with equal politeness. "...Jaune's been avoiding you hasn't he?"

"Yes, I'm sure our fearless leader knows what he's doing." Pyrrha scowled. "He..." She sighed. "I do not get it Royce, he has so...much potential? How can he be so...so..."

"Spineless?" Royce offered.

"Yes! Spineless!" Pyrrha shook her red hair.

"I used to be the same way." Royce said as the pair walked to the lockers.

"You?" Pyrrha looked so shocked. To her Royce seemed to be a confident, if a stand offish young man.

"Yep, me. Royce Walker. The shy bookworm." Royce chuckled at Pyrrha's unbelieving look on her face. "Now look at me." His smile turned cold. Pyrrha had never seen someone so unhappy before. "I give someone a mean look he pisses himself in public. Never really wanted to learn how to fight you know?"

"What did you want to be when you were a child?" Pyrrha asked.

"A doctor." Royce admitted. "I never did like fighting, it seems so...pointless. I wanted to help people. Like my father did."

"I...see." Pyrrha nodded. "What was he like? Your father?"

"A good man." Royce said with a sense of pride. "If I were a fourth of the man he was, I'd have tread the same path. He's gone now." He shook his head ruefully. "It's a damn shame, really."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Pyrrha said sympathetically.

/

When everyone was armed up and ready to go Glynda Goodwitch led the class deeper into the woods. Royce was struck by how...red it was. Every leaf on every tree was a bright crimson. It made him feel...uneasy. He clutched his upgraded Xuanlong tightly as his head swiveled to watch for any threats. Ruby tugged on his sleeve and gave him a reassuring smile. Royce tried to smile back but for some reason he really did not like the Forever Fall.

It was much like the forests of Point Lookout. Except without the red leaves. And the inbred, mutated psychopaths trying to kill him.

"Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees inside this forest." Glynda's instructions were clear. "I am here to make sure that none of you are harmed by the Grimm. Collect one sample of red syrup." She held up the jar of red stuff for emphasis. "We will rendezvous at this location at four o' clock. Have fun!"

Jaune tried escaping from Cardin but the bully had dragged him off much to the disappointment of Pyrrha. Royce just kept an eye on him before heading off with Team RWBY to get the syrup. How this was fun in any way escaped Royce. They were stuck in Grimm territory looking for syrup.

"So," He said as he crouched down in front of the tree to find the red syrup dripping out of the bark. "Why exactly is this crap important?"

"I hear that it's quite popular for researchers to study." Weiss answered. Royce picked at the tree bark with his trench knife to get a larger flow going then put up the jar Weiss handed him. They filled it up in a few minutes and Royce took a whiff.

"Hoo, yeah that's popular alright." He commented. It had a good, sweet, attractive smell.

"Don't spill any on yourself." Blake warned him. "This stuff can attract Rapier Wasps. Or worse, the Grimm." Royce...didn't want to find out what Rapier Wasps were so he was careful in sealing the jar of syrup.

"It's great on pancakes!" Nora said suddenly, her mouth was stained with the same syrup in the jar.

"Nora!" Ren exclaimed annoyed, looking at the now empty jar she was holding. It wasn't the only one there were several. Nora had gone around chugging each one without anyone noticing. The fact that she did this so fast undetected was scary.

"What the- oh Nora..." Pyrrha looked at the empty bottle in her hand. "Wait...I was holding this, how did you..."

Royce and Weiss could only stare in complete confusion. Royce then decided to hide the jars of syrup for Team RWBY. If Nora got her hands on this it was probably going to be a lot worse than getting an F on the assignment. She was already close to a sugar high considering how she was even more jittery than usual.

/

"They seem to be having fun." Yang commented balancing a jar of syrup over her head. It had been an exciting few weeks since Royce had popped into Team RWBY's life. He may have been a big, gentle lug but Royce was alright. He was two years older sure but he fit right in.

"Yeah," Ruby said glancing at Royce's back for longer than she should.

Yang grinned. "Aww...Is little Ruby crushing on the big guy?" She teased her little sister.

Ruby had reddened almost as much as her clothes. "N-No! No! No!" She shook her head in denial.

"Just kidding! Just kidding!" Yang laughed. "Although looking back now, he is kinda cute Ruby."

"I'm not crushing on him!"

"Sure~" Yang drawled. But thinking about it right now...Royce was definitely on the right side of cute.

The mood soured, when members of team CRDL rushed past her.

"Hey!" Yang caught the syrup jar in one hand while she grabbed Russel Thrush by the collar. "What's going on!?"

"G-Grimm! Th-They're being attacked by Grimm!"

"Ah crap!" Yang muttered letting Russel go. "Ruby!" Ruby was already on the move.

"Go get Professor Goodwitch! I'll be fine!"

Yang hesitated but knew Ruby could take care of herself. Not wanting to waste time Yang was off.

/

"Royce!"

The Lone Wanderer didn't hesitate and followed Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha to where Cardinal's goons had run off. He chambered a round into the Xuanlong and heard the loud roar of what sounded like a really big Ursa.

"That's a big one." Royce sped up. As they approached the area where the roar came from they found a dire situation. Royce crouched and took aim but there was a risk. The Ursa had Cardin in its sights. Just as Royce was about to spring into action Jaune stepped in.

They realized that the boy was terrified but he just blocked the Ursa's swipe with Crocea Mors. He was doing surprisingly well. Before the Ursa knocked him down. Royce moved to step in Pyrrha stopped him. He looked her in the eye confused. This was one of the things he hated. Helping people in danger was almost a reflex for him. Telling Royce to stop helping someone was like telling a hurricane to stop moving.

But there was something in Pyrrha's stare that told him to trust her, so he stepped back and watched the fight. Jaune moved forward to face the Ursa again and as he jumped at it, Pyrrha moved her hand slightly. At the same time Jaune blocked with his shield. Weiss noticed the motion.

"Did you just..." Weiss started but Pyrrha shushed her with a motion of her hand.

Jaune had shifted his strategy. He may not be as skilled as most of the students at Beacon but Jaune was sharp, a quick thinker the only thing that stood in his way was a crippling lack of self-esteem. He feinted left then right as the Ursa tried to take him down. With a flash Jaune severed the Ursa's left arm with a sweeping blow then with a war cry he swung his sword upwards as the Ursa stumbled forward in pain.

Its head rolled away as its carcass fell like a sack of bricks.

Cardin stood up. There was a look on his face that Royce recognized, respect. Jaune sheathed his weapon then walked over to Cardin. "You," He said quietly, almost angrily at the taller boy. "You stay the hell away from my team-my **friends-**because if you lay a hand on them...You'll regret it."

He then walked towards Pyrrha and the others. Royce clapped the kid on the back with a cheerful grin, his superior strength causing Jaune to stumble slightly. Sheepish Jaune looked over at Pyrrha who gave a graceful smile in return. Ignoring the completely shamed Cardin the ribbing started.

"Jaune! That was so cool!" Ruby exclaimed. Beside her Weiss nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree with Ruby, you did well." She complimented him.

"Oh God," Jaune looked terrified. "I-I can't b-believe I-I did that!" He waved back at the forest clearing.

"Yeah well, you wanted to be badass didn't you?" Royce asked him still grinning. "I'm pretty sure chopping an Ursa's head off counts as pretty badass." Jaune tried to keep the embarrassed smile off of his face.

"Good job, Jaune. I knew you could do it." Pyrrha said with a smile.

Needless to say after that little incursion into Forever Fall, Jaune was doing a lot better off.

/

"Ugh...How can you stuff so much between two pieces of bread!?" Weiss complained as she watched Royce sit down next to Yang with yet another oversized sandwich.

"Metabolism." Royce answered simply. "That and a man's got to eat." And with that he began to chow down on the sandwich. Weiss looked rather put off.

"Aw come on Princess, can't you see the guy's hungry?" Yang drawled. "Let him eat what he wants."

"Don't call me that!" Weiss complained.

"Why?" Royce commented suddenly. "I mean...youare quite pretty." His offhand remark caused quite a few people to glance at him.

Weiss's face was beet red. Ruby looked a little upset but she couldn't tell. "W-W-What do you mean by that?" While Weiss surely liked the attention due to her name and status, she was certainly not used to such remarks about her appearance. She had heard such words before but it was mostly from other rich boys. Royce was definitely not one of those people. He was a vagabond of the lower class.

So why did she blush when Royce called her pretty?

Royce blinked. "Did I...offend you?" He asked. He hoped he didn't, he meant no offense.

"N-No!" Weiss shouted at him causing the wanderer to flinch.

"I think he likes you princess!" Yang laughed.

Weiss abruptly left the Dining Hall. Royce stood up. "Ah fuck..." He muttered under his breath. "I really should..." He swore explosively. "Damnit! Wait Weiss!" He ran after her, vaulting over one of the tables, surprising a couple of girls.

The rest of team RWBY and Team JNPR looked on in shock.

"Wow." Yang said chuckling nervously. "Never seen Weiss so worked up before."

"Will the both of them be alright?" Pyrrha looked concerned.

"Hopefully..." Jaune shook his head.

_**/**_

**Well, never expected to be so busy after finals. I did pass all of them with flying colors if you were wondering.**

**Anyway. Sorry for taking so long. Had to go see some relatives. **


	4. Maybe

Chapter 4

Maybe

_"You are destined for great things, Mister Walker. Your father said so when I first met him many years ago." Elder Owyn Lyons, Leader of the Capital Wastelands Brotherhood of Steel Chapter. _

Royce eventually did find Weiss outside in the gardens. Panting the Lone Wanderer caught his breath as the Schnee heiress turned to him in surprise. Royce wanted to say something but sucked in another deep breath. It was a bit chilly outside but Royce was more than used to it. It was a lot colder at night back in DC, thanks to the nuclear fallout.

"What!?" Weiss said annoyed.

"W-Hold...on..." Royce raised a hand while catching his breath. After a few more breaths he said. "You run real fast."

"That wasn't why you ran after me is it?" Weiss asked him. "Look, you don't have to say sorry." Royce blinked.

"...Huh?" Royce was ready to. It was probably his fault Weis ran off in the first place. He had never seen her look so troubled before. In class she was usually the one who answered everything confidently. She was a little too smug for her own good but she did try to be a lot more friendly with other folks except for him but he tried to take it in stride.

"It's just..." She looked uncomfortable. "I...I'm not really used to people calling me pretty and meaning it." Royce didn't know how Weiss could look so nervous about something and yet look so appealing at the same time. Then again she always did make sure she looked her best every day.

"Ah, well. In any case I should still apologize." Royce said scratching the back of his head nervously. "I didn't mean to offend you or cause any awkwardness. I just...well, I really did mean the compliment." _Jesus no wonder I'm single. _

"W-Well...Thank you." Weiss said graciously. Royce let out a breath that he had been holding.

"So...I think we should head back." Royce suggested. "It is kind of cold out here."

"Right," Weiss agreed. "It is a bit chilly."

/

The next morning was...unpleasant. Sure Royce knew what rain was but he had yet to see it. Judging from the clouds though it looked like it was going to be a particularly nasty storm coming in. But despite the storm coming in it wasn't the rain he was dreading.

It was the gossip because ever since Weiss and Royce entered the dorm together after a stroll, Ruby and Yang bombarded them both with questions. Royce simply endured quietly while Weiss argued with both sisters. Blake didn't say anything but the looks she gave them both were piercing. She wasn't mad or anything but merely...curious.

"So lover boy." Yang elbowed Royce in the side. "I heard you and Weiss had a little midnight stroll out in the grounds." Her grin was cheeky.

"We just talked." Royce answered looking embarrassed. "And it wasn't even midnight!"

"Sure, sure." Yang's grin was mischievous. Royce rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I was the one in the wrong anyway." He told her. "I never meant to make things so awkward with Weiss."

"Well, you're lucky." Yang said. "Because if you were here when school first started...Hoo boy, she would have been a lot worse."

"I'm sure she was...Ah hell, I don't like the look of those clouds." Royce looked at the gathering storm grey clouds. "We'd better head back inside."

"Pshaw, I'm sure we'll make it." Yang said confidently. "It won't be that bad." Royce shrugged with her assessment of the weather.

Well, to be fair, they _did _make it to class. The problem was a section of the school was powered down due to thunderstorms. So they had to stay for a long while in the dining hall while the technicians got to work on restoring power.

"Professor Port's lessons are...argh!" Weiss complained again as she dropped her books on the table. "All he does is monologue! I learned more about the Grimm from the posters on his chalkboard than from any of his stupid stories!" She slammed down her books again creating a small shockwave across the table. Royce blinked in mild surprise as he put a line of ink down the side of his paper before shrugging and continued to work on the rough draft of the essay that Port assigned them all.

"Wait...you're actually doing Professor Poop's essay?" Ruby looked over Royce's shoulders in curiosity. Royce was already working on his rough draft.

"Yeah," Royce said trying not to chuckle at Ruby's nickname for the old professor with an impressive moustache. "I mean sure he monologues a lot but I have learned quite a bit from him you know?"

"True," Blake commented. "You always stay for a bit after his class." She gestured to the large book next to Royce's pack. _Grimm Anatomy and Physiology, 5th Edition _it said on the spine. "That and I swear I've seen you read that beast twice."

Royce chuckled. "I've flipped through it once or twice Blake, I'm not that crazy to read through the whole thing."

"You probably could." Yang dared him.

"I'd rather not." Royce said as he continued writing. That was when Ruby's scroll beeped and she took it out. Her brow furrowed.

"Hey guys?" She said and her teammates looked to her. "I think Professor Ozpin wants to see us."

"What for?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Didn't say..." Ruby answered showing them all the message. "Other than we have to go right now."

"Well, that's ominous." Royce commented as he stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Wonder what's going on."

/

"A few hours ago the Chief of the Vale Police Department has contacted me with a request to find two missing persons in the Forever Fall. They were last seen entering the hiking trail and have not been seen since the end of school today." Ozpin told all the members of Team RWBY. The scroll on his desk showed a picture of a young couple who had apparently gone hiking and managed to get themselves lost. "Your task is to find them and bring them back to Beacon, however should there be...difficulties I am permitting you to use force if necessary."

Ozpin looked at all five of them with a calm air. "Any questions?"

Royce raised his hand. "And if we find that they're dead?" he asked seriously. Ruby turned to him shocked that he could ask such a thing. Weiss and Yang were also in the same state while Blake just gave him a cautious glance. Ozpin blinked but the seriousness of the question was apparent to him. Again Royce Walker was a surprising student.

"I certainly hope they aren't deceased but if you are unfortunate in that regard, please contact me immediately. I shall arrange for Vale's police forces to recover the corpses." Ozpin answered gravely. "Good luck and may your endeavors end successfully Team RWBY."

/

"Royce! How could you say such a thing!" Ruby scolded the taller young man as he slung his rifle over his shoulder. "They're not dead yet!"

"They might be," Royce said as he checked the Blackhawk's cylinder. Satisfied that all six chambers were filled with High Explosive Rounds he holstered the revolver. "But all the same I hope we find them alive. I'm just...considering the option is all."

"I hate to say it but he's right." Weiss said with a grimace. "We're going to have to be prepared for something like that Ruby."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine Ruby!" Yang tried to assure her sister then looked at Royce. The Lone Wanderer shrugged but he understood why Yang was kind of upset with him back at the office. She loved her little sister, Royce knew that. But someday Ruby was going to have to look out for herself and learn that the world wasn't always fair.

/

They left just as the storm ended. It was going to be quite a long night. Royce took point, his Pip-Boy light shining the way. They had three hours of searching and it was best not to waste it by getting sidetracked.

If the Forever Fall was creepy during the day, then it was even more creepier during the night. The moon's light made everything look eerie. The leaves shone a pale red and the only sounds seemed to be the hoot of an owl. Royce hated the place. Every shadow seemed to move it was like being back in Point Lookout, where walking around in the dark was asking to get killed. The Grimm weren't going to be as active at night though...apart from Deathstalker scorpions. Great, giant scorpions in the dark while looking for two hikers lost in the woods. This sounded like an awesome assignment.

Royce shook his head of such things when Blake tapped his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Just...apprehensive." Royce said as they kept going. "I hate this place." His voice was angry and underneath that anger was fear. Blake was surprised. Royce didn't seem the type to admit his fear easily.

"You're afraid of the dark?" She asked.

"This place brings back a lot of bad memories." Royce answered grimly. "Memories of a place that I really don't like."

"What was it like?" Blake pressed.

"You don't go out at night." Royce started panning the area with his assault rifle. "You don't underestimate Point Lookout. That place is evil." There was a certainty in his tone that Blake didn't like so she kept silent. Point Lookout...even the name sounded disturbing.

That was when she saw something glow briefly in the bushes.

"Stop." She drew Gambol Shroud and held it to the side as Royce immediately crouched, chambered a round and aimed the Xuanlong at whatever she had seen. Everyone tensed up. Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose as she took a shot at whatever it was. The shot echoed through the forest making everyone tense up even more as they each looked around for any sign of the Grimm coming for them. Somehow there was no sign of any of them coming at them. Royce decided to pin that on his luck although he didn't push it.

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed as Royce swore up and down under his breath. Yang walked over and brought out a backpack. It was covered in mud. And there was a large hole where a round from Crescent Rose punched right through it.

"Sorry..." Ruby scratched the back of her head looking sheepish.

"Well, we found something." Yang commented. "Can we not panic because if we find these two they're going to be pretty angry that we put a hole in it." She shouldered the pack.

"Don't panic next time Ruby, jeez." Weiss grumbled as she continued forward. "You might-" She gave a screech as she tripped over something and splashed into the mud. Royce hauled her up, wincing as Weiss began a tirade of cursing Ozpin, the roots of the tree and mud in general. She had mud all over the front of her outfit. The Lone Wanderer winced, yeah that is going to take a while to clean up.

Royce sighed as he looked back at the tree. "Guys..." He said softly. "We might be here a lot longer."

The tree's bark had some bloodstains on it. That was worrying. Royce checked them, dry. Whatever happened here must have occurred a few hours ago.

"That's not good." Yang muttered looking concerned as she held Ruby to her side, she looked pale. "Ruby? You think we should keep going?"

"Y-Yeah." Ruby cleared her head. She was better than this, she was going to be a Huntress for Pete's sake. "Yeah, we should. Professor Ozpin's counting on us right? Royce, you see where it leads? We're headed for the hiking path."

Royce checked the bloodstains to see if they were headed anywhere. He had a hunch and decided to act on it. You can never go wrong with gut instinct and in the Wasteland it was good to listen to. "This way." He gestured to the north-west. He took point again. Team RWBY headed towards the north western direction and sure enough found the hiking path. The couple had gone missing around here but it was going to be a difficult search thanks to the rain from the earlier storm.

"Right, hiking trail." Ruby said as she looked to the left and to the right. "Any ideas guys?"

"Let's keep looking." Blake suggested. They searched the general area before following the trail. There was nothing yet and apart from the owls hooting the forest of Forever Fall seemed quiet. Royce kept his head on a swivel as he looked for any sign of hikers.

He stopped, raised his fist and crouched. "Contact!" he said as he took aim.

The young man walking towards them looked pale, his white shirt stained with blood. He looked at team RWBY. "Who are you guys?" His eyes were blank and empty. The man looked terrible. Royce slung his rifle and helped the guy sit down. He consulted his scroll briefly and saw the resemblance of the guy on the picture. Yep this was one of the hikers. So where was the other one? Tucking his scroll back into his rucksack he continued checking for injuries and found that the guy had huge gashes in his side and was the source of the bleeding. Royce began doing some first aid. Thanks to dear old Dad he could do decent first aid and had studied that exclusively ever since he left the Vault. It was kind of funny how he could kill just as easily as he could heal.

"Easy there sir," Ruby said gently. "We're hunters, we're here to help."

"My...My girlfriend, Angie...I-I don't..." The man's voice was blank, and he seemed to have a hard time breathing. "She...She got..." Tears started to fall. "She's...dead...T-There was nothing I c-could do. The...The Grimm got to her..."

"It's going to be okay sir, come on." Ruby contacted Ozpin on the scroll.

/

They walked back down to the beginning of the path where police cruisers and an ambulance was waiting for them. They left the hiker to the EMTs' care. Royce checked the time and saw that it was kind of late, almost midnight in fact. He was a bit tired. He walked over to the rest of Team RWBY and sat down next to Ruby who looked a little depressed.

"Cheer up Ruby," Yang said gently. "We still saved one person."

"We should have saved both of them." Ruby mumbled. "Why couldn't we? Aren't we supposed to be better than this?"

"Ruby," Royce said firmly. "You can't save everyone. But the one thing that matters is that you tried. Sometimes...Our best isn't enough. We're not superhuman, no matter how much we wish to be. Don't beat yourself up so much."

"Royce is right Ruby." Blake walked over to give Ruby a quick hug.

"Excuse me, you're all from beacon aren't you?" A police officer had walked over. He was a middle aged man with dark brown hair and red eyes. "Sorry, I'm Sergeant Tennstedt of the VPD."

"We're Team RWBY of Beacon. How may we help you officer?" Weiss asked politely.

"Right, well. I just want to thank you for the help." Sergeant Tennstedt said gratefully. He looked back at the ambulance and sighed. "Truth be told...this is the seventh case that has happened over the past few months. Hikers going into Forever Fall tend to well, disappear. I just want the headmaster to know that the Grimm might be involved."

"Roger, we'll tell him." Ruby said and turned to her team. "Think we can head back to the academy now? The airship should be waiting for us."

"Can we?" Weiss looked at the mud stains on her once pristine white outfit. "I want to get out of these clothes."

/

_The next day..._

Royce covered his mouth as he yawned. Breakfast consisted of a biscuit, pancakes and several strips of bacon. As he took his usual place beside Yang, he then saw that Nora had once again stacked pancakes a mile high and proceeded to devour the fucking things at light speed. Ren was watching her in case she started choking. Royce shook his head before turning to his own breakfast.

"Nora...I think you should slow down on the pancakes..." Jaune said. All he got was something that sounded like _om nom nom _from Nora. "Uh...Nora?"

"Don't bother Jaune." Royce told him. "She's in the Zone." He managed to get a chuckle from Ren.

"I really still do not understand how she eats so fast." Pyrrha watched with fascination.

"It's normal." Ren assured them all then went back to his own breakfast.

Royce finished his biscuit then failed to keep the yawn in. He covered his mouth as Ruby started giggling.

"So did you guys find who you were looking for?" Jaune asked the question they were all waiting for.

"Two hikers went missing." Royce answered for Ruby. "We found one. The other is...dead. The Grimm killed her. We didn't bother to try finding the body."

Even Nora had nothing to say to that. Jaune had winced when Royce answered. He didn't want that to happen but it was best that they got it out of the way.

"How...How did it happen?" Pyrrha asked after a long pause.

"Well, to be fair they did follow the path." Blake said. "But the Grimm were active in the area they were in. They got ambushed by a pair of Ursa." Team RWBY all got the full story from Professor Ozpin who had been in contact with Sergeant Tennstedt of the VPD. And as a result of the copy of the report the Forever Fall was closed to all except the Hunters and Huntresses of Vale and those who were currently enrolled at Beacon. Ozpin himself had gone down to Vale to make the recommendation to the Mayor and City Council. The news announcement about the hikers had come over the tubes a couple of hours before the morning rush.

Glynda Goodwitch herself had made the announcement in the assembly hall that missions would be planned for the first years.

"Poor guy had to leave his girlfriend behind." Royce took over from there. "She bled out too fast for him to save her."

"Oh my..." Pyrrha said looking sad. "Such a tragic thing."

"Well, what can ya do?" Yang commented raising her fork in the air. "You were right after all Royce, you can't save anyone. You just gotta do your best."

/

"Royce! Royce where-oh..."

Royce looked up from his book as he saw Weiss approaching from the side. Classes had just ended and Royce decided to get some studying done before heading back inside. It was late afternoon but because of the breeze it was a rather pleasant day. It was the weekend too and hopefully the weather would stay this way.

"You need something Weiss?" Royce asked closing his book with a loud thump.

"Oh no, just wondering what you were up to." Weiss answered sitting down in front of him. "Hey, wait a minute..." She heard music coming out of the strange device strapped to Royce's forearm. "Is that a music player?"

Royce looked at his battered old Pip Boy. "Oh this? It's a Pip Boy 3000, back home where I came from I got this when I turned ten." Sid Phillip's Boogie Man came on and Royce grinned. It was his favorite tune, he asked Three Dog if he could record some songs on the Pip Boy and spent a full day doing so. In return he did fix the disk jockey's toaster. Apparently Three Dog had been serious when he asked for the Lone Wanderer to fix said toaster.

"Pip...Boy?" Weiss asked. "What exactly does it do? Is it a scroll?"

Royce shrugged his shoulders. "Sort of...I mean it does have a map...if the stupid thing actually worked. It lets me keep notes, monitors my health, tells me what's coming at me, all sorts of useful things really." He didn't mention that it kept track of how many people and creatures he'd killed. Last time he checked the tab the body count numbered in triple digits. Even more so since he took back Project Purity with the Brotherhood.

"Oh...well, that is rather interesting." Weiss peered at the screen. It showed a cheerful looking man in a jumpsuit. Underneath it said Royce's full name. Royce Adam Walker. He didn't sleep with the thing on did he? It looked...bolted onto his arm. She asked him.

Royce answered by slipping his pinkie finger in an unseen slot. The Pip Boy beeped once and he pulled it off his forearm. "Man that feels weird." He muttered shaking his left arm. "It's like being naked."

Weiss looked at the Pip Boy with intrigue. She then handed it back. "Humph, it's heavy." She said. "And...well, tacky. Can't you at least paint it a different color?"

"What and get shot at for my trouble? Nah." Royce said with a grim smile. "Back home, I heard someone needed one of these."

"For what?"

"Opening something, so they cut the guy's arm off." Royce shrugged. "It...wasn't pretty."

"Jeez, where do you live? Some kind of barbaric wasteland?" Weiss asked looking disgusted. "What kind of man hacks another person's arm off?"

_He realized that the raider had stopped screaming and that he had been the one making the noise over the sound of the ripper's chain-blade. It was the sound of bloodcurdling, homicidal rage. Royce turned around and fired the Novasurge twice at the fleeing raiders. One was vaporized. The other lost a leg at the knee. More screams erupted as the Wanderer tore the raider apart with his bare hands. _

The memory faded as Royce smiled sadly. "The worst kind." He said then looked at the time. "Well, I'm done with what I had to do. Are you sure there wasn't anything you needed Weiss?"

Weiss blinked. Royce tended to do change moods at the drop of a hat and truth be told it kind of scared her. She won't push yet, because if she did she really didn't to know what was underneath the "mask" Royce wore all the time.

She shook her head. "Oh right! It's the weekend tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

By her side, Royce groaned. The first weekend he had at the City of Vale involved him carrying the metric ton of items that Weiss had purchased. Which compounded with Ruby's and Yang's. At least Blake had the decency to only buy a few books...

"Yeah...it is," Royce said smiling while dreading what was probably going to happen in the city of Vale. "Do you have any plans?"

"Hmm...Well I thought we could continue our little tour of the industrial district," Weiss said. "Unless you'd prefer not to."

"Oh." Last Weekend Royce and Weiss toured the city, with Weiss enthusiastically telling him all about what to see and what to do in Vale. It was very informative. Until Yang decided to drag him off to some club that had loud music and dancing. To her amusement Yang found out that Royce was not very good at dancing, in particular he was not much of a club guy at all as he stood there awkwardly while a few girls flirted with him.

It was a...different experience to be sure.

/

_City of Vale, the next day..._

Regardless of his feelings on the matter of carrying things, Royce was nevertheless still awed with the sights of the city. Decked out in his combat armor Royce felt the breeze as he sat on the bench outside the store. He didn't even bother reading the store's name. And truth be told, his arms were sore. Sore enough for him not to care.

The City of Vale was definitely not like DC. Instead of ruins and Super Mutants it instead harbored humans and the buildings had a certain charm, like the pictures of Pre-War cities like New York or San Francisco. It was all in all very pleasant. And hard to adjust or understand. The Wanderer was used to the gunfire and chaos of DC, where you were most likely targeted by Super Mutants the moment you exited the Metro Tunnels. He was used to ruined streets, ruined buildings and the haunting reminder of Pre-War times. He was used to the ramblings of a madman who had access to the speakers. He was used to the smell of raw sewage and rotting corpses of those who were unlucky enough to catch the mutants' attentions. He was used to waiting for battles to subside. Once, on the steps of the Capitol Building he had done exactly that. He watched as Talon Company and the Super Mutants fought it out until they were both weak enough for him to take down from a distance.

He was not used to the human beings that walked the streets casually talking about their next pay check or the new movie that was coming out next weekend. He was not used to Weiss telling him about the history of the City of Vale or Yang dragging him into the nearest club where the music was loud and people were dancing suggestively. He was not used to the sunny skies and the smell of a spring breeze. He was not used to peace. The Wasteland had made sure of that. It saddened him.

Royce suddenly jumped to his feet, reaching for his trench knife when Ruby tapped him on the shoulder.

"Whoa!"

Ruby backed off as Royce surprised her by instantly getting to his feet. Knife in hand, his breathing turned hard before he realized where he was and sheathed his knife. The look in his eyes was the most concerning. They were dilated.

"Ruby." Royce muttered trying to calm himself down. "Don't scare me like that."

"S-Sorry," Ruby said. "What was that about?"

"I...I don't like it when people sneak up on me like that." Royce admitted uncomfortable with telling Ruby this. "Sorry, it's-it's not your fault. You didn't know."

"It's fine!" Ruby chirped smiling. And just like that she bounced back from concern to smiling. Royce didn't understand how she did it. But it was welcome nonetheless. "I really didn't mean to scare you. But...Yang said to meet up at the fast food joint down the street."

"Crap..." Royce glanced at the stuff he had to drag over there. "Might as well get this over with." He collected the myriad shopping bags sitting on the bench next to him. With a giggle, Ruby got some bags off his arms and carried them with her. Ruby was very friendly. Royce didn't mind her being chatty at all. That and she knew quite a bit about weaponry in Remnant so it was a surprising and interesting mix. Ruby Rose was a strange, upbeat girl with a good heart.

"So...why a scythe?" Royce asked Ruby on her choice of weapon. It didn't seem too practical to him but the moment she showed off what she could do with Crescent Rose, the unholy fusion of a sniper rifle and a scythe, he was both impressed and scared.

"Cause it looks cool!" Ruby's response was enthusiastic. Royce fought hard not to chuckle. "That and my uncle's been teaching me for most of my life so, yeah!"

"I see..." Royce wondered what kind of person Ruby's uncle was.

"What about you Royce?" She asked curiously.

"Me?" Royce looked down at her.

"Pyrrha says you wanted to be a doctor." Ruby said.

"Ah yeah I did. It's a long story..." Royce answered quietly. "But my dad was one, he was a good man before he passed away," Huffing he adjusted one of the bags that was currently digging into his shoulders. "But..." His eyes narrowed as they got closer to the meeting place. He saw Weiss, Yang and Blake along with a large group of boys that did not look very friendly. Weiss was displeased and the words she exchanged with the big guy in the lead were not nice at all. One of his friends stepped forward to touch her. Weiss slapped that hand away.

"They've got it covered." Ruby said as the pair watched Yang drop one of the boys, a guy with a bad haircut, with a sucker punch that would have made any street brawer proud. That was enough to make the ruffians think twice.

Royce calmly walked over with Ruby in tow.

/

"Hey Royce!" Yang waved cheerfully as though she didn't just knock a guy unconscious. Her grin grew wider as she spotted Ruby with him, both carrying their stuff. "We're just having a chat."

"Yeah I know," Royce said as he put down the bags of stuff. He then turned to look at the gang of ruffians. "Friends of yours?"

"We just met," Blake answered calmly. The ruffians looked at Royce warily. Beacon Academy students were usually allowed to go into the City on weekends. Now that Team RWBY was together, most of the wannabe gangbangers were terrified to realize that they were dealing with Hunters.

"Hey Johnny?" The youngest one yelped. "I...think we should leave."

Johnny, the big guy in charge, shook his head angrily.

"Hey, back off." He told the bastard in the dark green combat armor. The Wanderer just regarded him with a raised eye brow then turned to the blonde girl.

"How's the food here?" He asked casually.

Yang smiled. "Always with the food, huh Royce? Well, it ain't so bad. I hear they've got the best fries here."

"Uh guys?" Ruby waved towards the gangbangers who were looking quite angry.

Johnny pushed Royce's shoulder. "Hey asshole, fuck off! We got here first-" He never did finish that sentence.

Johnny was rejected by Beacon Academy on accounts of his criminal background. His gang consisted of other rejects and since then they've been causing quite a lot of trouble in the City of Vale. He was quite big and broad, reaching a height of about six feet and his broad muscular build was the result of numerous brawls across the streets.

He never stood a chance.

Royce Walker turned and punched Johnny Olin in the face with a brute haymaker, putting his entire body weight into the punch. The gangbanger flew backwards and hit the cement spread eagle. He was out cold. Weiss and Ruby winced in sympathy. Blake watched impassively as Yang gave a respectful nod. Royce glared coldly at the unconscious brawler before turning his attention to the others. They took one look at Royce before running off.

The Lone Wanderer turned back to his teammates. "Right, sorry about that." He said dusting his hands off.


	5. When the Swallows come back

Chapter 5

When the swallows come back

_"The Grimm cannot use Aura, that is at least one advantage we can use against them."- Unknown Hunter, History of Remnant, 5th Edition._

"Close your eyes." Pyrrha said to both Royce and Jaune as they obeyed. "Now focus, your Aura is part of your soul. It is a shield and a sword." The red head smiled as Jaune's aura glowed a brief white and surrounded his body. "Well done Jaune, you're doing a lot better."

As for Royce...Nothing had happened at all. He opened his eyes.

"Crap, what the hell am I doing wrong?" Royce scratched his head looking perturbed. "I've read every part of that section in the textbook, I did the breathing exercises Miss Goodwitch suggested. Jesus...This is the hardest thing I've done so far."

"You'll get it eventually Royce," Pyrrha assured him. "Not everyone gets it on the first try you know."

Royce just sighed. Pyrrha clapped her hands.

"Well, we can't just keep moping about. Come on! Let's keep working on your aura." She said enthusiastically. "Hmm...Maybe if you and Jaune started swinging at each other..." When she mentioned that Jaune gulped while Royce shrugged and raised his fists.

/

"Oof!" Jaune landed on his back and quickly tried to roll over but Royce's boot pinned him down. To be fair Jaune did put up a good fight, enough to at least land a punch on Royce's face. The taller young man had a smile on his face as he offered his hand. Jaune took it with a grateful breath and Royce pulled him up.

"That was a nice punch." Royce complimented Jaune. "You should probably avoid overextending yourself like that you know." That was part of the little study group thing that Royce had proposed to Pyrrha and Jaune, one that Pyrrha had enthusiastically agreed with. Using one's Aura was a required skill that Hunters and Huntresses of Remnant learn and eventually master. It was the extension of one's soul, a shield to protect and a sword to strike. It was also one of the advantages the humans of Remnant had against the Grimm as the Grimm had no souls.

"The key to combat is focus." Royce told Jaune what he knew as the trio walked back to the locker room. "You can't focus if you let your fear take over. It's natural but you cannot, absolutely cannot, let it win. Clamp it down. Use your head. _Think. _It's all in the mind."

"It's kind of hard to keep your focus if you're punching me in the face," Jaune replied sheepishly.

"You think a Grimm's going to care if it's trying to kill you?" Royce asked. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder."

"How do you do it?" Jaune's face was curious.

"What?"

"That one exercise last week, you never seem to panic." Jaune said. "You know, the one in the Emerald Forest? With all the Grimm? You're never afraid of them."

"I'm human, Jaune." Royce answered. "I get scared too. I just don't let the fear get to me. Or make me mad."

"Wait, when you get scared...You get angry too?" Jaune looked confused. He winced when he saw the expression on Royce's face.

"You don't want to see me get angry, Jaune." Royce looked...ashamed. "It doesn't end well for anybody."

/

_The Enclave trooper never really did stand a chance. A hail of assault rifle fire tore into his armor, confused and afraid the last thing the trooper saw as he died was the green armored young man currently tearing his way through his squad. The Wanderer showed no quarter as his rifle clicked empty. He slung that over his shoulder to draw his Novasurge, the plasma pistol whined then let out several thuds as blast after blast punched through armored bodies. One man died instantly as a plasma blast simply turned him into goo. Two others had their chests cored by the barrage of plasma fire and one lost a leg. The Wanderer finished the one legged soldier with a blast to the face. _

_Royce Walker stopped to strip ammo and supplies off the bodies and he turned back to Madison Li and the other civilians he was...escorting. _

_"Keep moving." His voice was blank and broken. There was nothing in his eyes now other than pure, burning hatred for the Enclave and grief for his dear old dad. _

_Madison said nothing but the look in his face scared her. The boy she met all those months ago was gone, in his place was a monster that was driven by hatred and pain. Despite this she was glad the Lone Wanderer was on her side. She felt pity for those Enclave soldiers that would face this wanderer in combat. _

_Well, almost. _

_/_

"Damnit," Royce muttered to himself as he felt a headache coming up. He massaged his temples. "Why now?"

The Lone Wanderer grabbed a lunch tray. "It's all in the past," he told himself silently. He put on a smile for his teammates. He didn't want those girls to see him like this, every life he had taken and every memory of the Capital Wasteland still haunted him and it showed in his eyes.

"Royce? Are you okay?" Ruby looked very concerned as the wanderer took a seat next to her and simply stared at his food. He shook his head.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine Ruby," Royce rubbed the back of his neck with an insincere chuckle. "Just...a little tired."

Beside Ruby, Blake frowned. Sometimes in the middle of the night she'd see Royce just staring up at the roof, his face pallid and his eyes haunted and blank. Sometimes she'd hear Royce mutter in his sleep or see him toss and turn. In class he seemed fine but every time he looked at the Grimm at Professor Port's class he seemed more...intense. During history with Professor Oobleck lectures about the White Fang often brought the same reaction in the young man, a blank stare.

He also got a bit irritable too. It wasn't noticeable, just little things that warned Blake that Royce was...not in a good mood. When Cardin tried to start something again with one of the Faunus Royce had walked in on him. Blake had trailed Royce that one time, all she saw was Cardin frozen and Royce with his back to her. Whatever look Royce had been given the other boy must have been real bad, Cardin had been trembling in pure, unadulterated fear.

"Tired?" Yang said frowning. "Royce, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ghosts don't scare me." Royce answered softly. "Just don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"No," Ruby looked upset. "No, you're not okay." She reached over to grab his hands. Royce blinked in surprise.

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Look at me Royce," Ruby said. "What's making you so...sad? Are you homesick?"

"No." Royce answered. "I just..." He closed his eyes as though deliberating. He opened them once he made a decision. "Can I tell you all something?"

The confused looks strangely gave him more determination.

"Anything Royce," Ruby said with a smile. "We'll listen. If you want Jaune and the others to listen in too that's okay...just what exactly are you going to tell us?"

"Who I am. And why I became the person I had to be."

/

And so he told them, holding nothing back. JNPR sat inside RWBY's shared room as Royce Walker told them about his life in the Vault, his escape into the harsh brutality that was the ruins of DC. He told them about the Capital Wastes, what it used to be and what it was now: A hellhole. He said that it wasn't all that bad despite the raiders, the mutant monsters and the monstrous creatures that wandered the ruins. For every cruel monster that called himself a human there were decent folks who still did their best to help out whenever they could. He told them about the Brotherhood of Steel, the 'knights in shining armor'. He told them about the colorful characters he met in the Wastes. Three-Dog, who fought the Good Fight to bring news to every corner of DC. The ever eccentric inventor Moira Brown who wrote a survival guide so that the wastelanders could have a chance of repairing their broken world. The old and wise Elder Owyn Lyons and his brave daughter Sarah who fought off the Super Mutants of DC and protected those who could not protect themselves.

He told them how he took on the moniker 'the Lone Wanderer' and proceeded to become a living legend, a myth that was a savior to the lowliest wastelander...and a terror to those who preyed on the weak. He told them about his parents, how they both had a dream to provide pure, clean water to all corners of the Capital Wastes.

He told them all how he watched as men known as the Enclave, nearly ruined that dream. He told them that he had destroyed them himself.

He told them about his foray into the Pitt. How he freed the slaves there, the costly decision he made to ruin a little girl's family to help the many. He told them about his journey into Point Lookout and the evil he had faced in the deep darkness of the Dunwich building, the avatar of an abomination whose name must never be spoken. He told them about his abduction at the hands of hostile alien invaders and how, with a band of misfits, he took that ship for himself.

He told them everything, even how he had died to make sure his Dad's dream came true.

Silence. "And...that's it," Royce finished as he looked at the clock. Jesus, had he really been talking for three hours? It was around nine in the evening. Everyone in the room with him was speechless. It was a reaction that he expected, after all who would have believed him? Who would have believed the tall tales, the legends that surrounded his life so far?

Still, Royce did his best to be honest even if it had been the hardest thing he had done.

The silence only lasted for a bit before Ruby said something.

"You're still a good person Royce." Her honesty was...reassuring.

"Yeah!" Nora was next and her exuberance was what sealed the deal. "Sure you might go berserk and you're more than capable of murdering an entire army, but you're still our friend!"

Royce appreciated that and then Yang wrapped an arm around his neck. "You don't have to worry about anything ya big lug!" Her grin was infectious. "Anybody got a problem with you? Me and Ruby will set him straight!"

"I agree with Yang, Royce." Pyrrha's voice and her smile was supportive. "No matter what you've been through, this is your home now. There is no need for you to hold on to the past. Let it go."

"You'll be fine Royce," Blake said sincerely. "You've got all of us now."

Weiss kept silent. But then she gave Royce a nod. "Just don't let us down."

"Right, princess." Royce answered with a chuckle. "I won't. I promise."

It was a good day after all.

/

_A few days later..._

"Begin."

Royce was the first to act as he launched a haymaker straight at Ruby who moved out of the way. Shit, she was way too fast for him to track. He only caught a glimpse of red as she struck from the side, Crescent Rose unfolding into scythe mode. Royce rolled to the side and got back onto his feet. Pushing forward Royce lunged at Ruby, letting Fisto fly and putting all his weight into the punch.

Ruby backed off, knowing that one single punch from Royce could spell a bad end. She'd seen the spars between him and Yang and there were subtle differences. She thrust forward with Crescent Rose, checking Royce in order to force him back.

There was no doubt that Yang was physically the strongest of team RWBY. Royce was up there alongside her but he was slower, he was surprisingly agile but he had no ability to use any bursts of speed like Ruby did. The problem? Ruby usually let Crescent Rose do the work for her. Royce guided Fisto himself and the power behind his punches was not something to laugh at. Combining power and skill, Royce was a surprisingly monstrous opponent in close quarters combat.

The Power Fist crashed against Crescent Rose's head forcing the weapon out of his way. Royce turned to the side to lash out with his off hand. Ruby darted back, lightning quick then whirled her weapon and brought it down on Royce. The Wanderer stepped to the side. Power Fist smashed against Scythe in a hail of sparks.

/

"I'm so sorry Royce!" Ruby looked extremely contrite as she and the others watched Royce repair his Battle Armor. It was tough, a gift from Reilly who led her Rangers into forays into DC. The thing is Crescent Rose was so sharp, the weapon had cut it vertically in half, leaving Royce in his white t-shirt. Ruby looked embarrassed and scared as Royce looked at his armor then at her. Then he started laughing in good humor.

To be fair, it was quite a clean cut. And it had been an absurd situation anyway. Professor Goodwitch didn't think it was so funny though and scolded the poor red clad girl before allowing the next students up onto the sparring stage. The professor then checked on Royce who insisted, with difficulty as he was still overcome with laughter, that he was intact and that he would repair his armor after classes were done.

She really didn't need to worry. He had gone through hell without armor before.

"It's okay Ruby, I'm sure you didn't mean it." Royce said gently as he got to work. Yang looked over his shoulder curiously as he got out tools, including duct tape. He had once told her that no one ever went wrong with duct tape. Yang was skeptical but she nodded her head.

"You nearly killed him you idiot!" Weiss yelled at Ruby. "Can you be more careful next time?!"

Blake flipped a page in her book. Hidden behind the piece of literature she was chuckling. Yeah, the match was pretty funny in the way it ended. Almost cartoonish in a way. As Royce made the repairs to his armor he looked over at Weiss and Ruby.

"Guys, come on it's all in good fun anyway." He told them both with a cheery smile. "Stop arguing I'm okay!"

"Okay? She nearly _cut you in half!" _Weiss snapped annoyed at how easy going this boy was.

"Oh come on, princess." Royce grinned. "What's life without a little danger? I'm sure Ruby wouldn't have hurt me anyway." He looked at his Pip Boy. "Bah, it's too quiet in here. Let's see what I can do..." He tapped the screen a few times and soon enough Cole Porter started singing 'Anything Goes'.

"Ah, there we are..." Royce said as he hummed alongside the tune. "Much better!"

Yang grinned. Royce had weird tastes in music. He was more of a swing guy. Yang had never heard these singers before, Royce said they were around long before he was so it was a moot point. Still his music was quite mellow...sometimes it was even funny.

Royce was looking better now, there was even a little bit of life in the big guy's eyes. And, much like Weiss, he had a knack for schoolwork as he reached the top scores during theoretical classes. He also wasn't such a slouch during combat training either. It was funny how Ruby crushed on him, despite her little sister denying it.

Wait...did he just-

"You...You fixed your armor with Duct Tape!?" Weiss looked flabbergasted as Royce inspected his handiwork.

"What?" The taller young man looked at them as though they were all insane. "It's worked so far for me."

/

"He's doing quite well," Professor Ozpin regarded Goodwitch with a sideways glance before returning to the records of one Royce Adam Walker. Grades were top notch and his physical performance in combat exercises were also top notch. All in all a solid student, apart from his current inability to use Aura.

That would have been troubling but unless the Grimm have evolved that far, which is quite frankly preposterous, it really was just a small matter. And it really didn't seem to matter anyway Mister Walker was more than capable of slaughtering Grimm with nothing more than a rifle and sheer grit.

"Indeed, professor but have you looked into why he has not developed his Aura skills yet?" Ozpin asked.

"To be fair sir, he is trying...And he has sought help from Miss Nikos." Goodwitch's brow furrowed. "But...I do sense something strange every time we send out students out into the wilderness. Here, take a look."

She showed the Headmaster a video file of Team RWBY in the Forever Fall, battling several pairs of Ursa. She zoomed in on Royce. There was something very different in how he moved. Ozpin's eyes narrowed. He had passed by Walker several times in the halls of Beacon Academy and he tended to move differently. Sometimes he was relaxed, like any normal boy his age. Still other times he walked with a slouch when he was tired.

On the battlefield there was no wasted movement. No nervousness or jitters. He moved without hesitation. When an Ursa descended on him, he did not panic. He just stepped aside, firing his rifle as he did so. Very different from Miss Rose or Belladonna who danced gracefully out of the way of the other Ursa.

He moved like a soldier from the old days long before the Hunters, back when he was reading on their exploits when he was a child. The men and women during those dark times were not well known but his admiration for those soldiers remained the same. They willingly sold their lives to keep the Grimm at bay.

"His movements...are not wasteful," Glynda commented with some apprehension. "There is no hesitation. This must have something to do with his past doesn't it? He's a bit too young to be...well, like this."

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch." Ozpin watched as Royce fired a full burst into the Ursa's body. "And I am quite sure if he discovers his Aura, it would be quite a momentous change indeed."

/

The weekend was always nice. Except for the fact Royce was currently stuck next to Yang in a club where the music was loud. He honestly had difficulty describing the infernal sounds coming out of the speakers. It was like listening to a computer having a seizure...Or something like that. Either way, it was very loud. Royce had what looked like an alcoholic drink in front of him. One taste was enough for him to decline another offer. The man at the bar, Junior, scoffed but one sight of Yang's cocky smile was enough to make him turn back and bar tend.

Yang had told Royce the full story, she had been looking for someone and had stopped by to "ask" Junior for some information. By ask, she meant interrogate. By interrogate she meant beat the shit out of everyone in the club and find some answers.

That was why Yang got all of them in here, Junior couldn't do jack shit because Yang would probably pummel his head into the ground. It was kind of the same way with Royce but then again he had been armed to the teeth so almost no one tried anything with him. The fact that he went around destroying raider outposts by himself was probably another reason.

Royce took another gulp of whatever substance was in the glass in front of him and winced as it burned down his throat. What the hell was he drinking? Battery Acid?

"Not much of a drinker are ya?" Yang remarked with a grin. Royce shook his head. Since Yang won the bout of rock-paper-scissors with Weiss she got to decide where to go. Weiss wanted to go somewhere a lot more "cultured" like the museum. Yang simply shook her head at that and promptly dragged Royce to this club.

Royce took a glance at the table where the rest of the girl's were sitting. Ruby waved. Blake was buried in a book. Weiss...Her icy glare was enough to prompt him to turn back around. Upset was an understatement. She had passed a Deathclaw in terms of aggressiveness.

He was still expecting a Dust Powered Myrtenaster thrust in between the ribs.

"Never did get around to it," Royce said shrugging. "Too busy with other things."

"Ah right...you lived in an apocalyptic wasteland right?" Yang downed another drink. "Well, shucks. I guess you got the short end of the-"

"Hey there big guy~"

Yang took one look and scowled. Royce just sighed in defeat and knew what was coming.

"Hello, Miltia. Hello Melanie."

The Malachite Twins. Yang had also defeated these two in this very same bar. Royce had met them briefly during one excursion into the city of Vale. Needless to say they were both rather smitten. Royce...found their attentions uncomfortable. Both twins were wearing opposing dresses.

Miltia was the shy one in the red dress. To be honest, Royce found her to be better company than her sister Melanie because she was actually polite if a bit shy. Melanie, the twin in the white, was the complete opposite; she was arrogant, very confident...and very obvious about her intentions: getting into his pants. Both twins took a seat to his left. Yang...looked a little annoyed. Melanie ignored the hostile stare.

Royce thought he could feel daggers being pressed into his back and knew that Weiss was really angry now.

"So..." Melanie leaned over into Royce's personal space. "How's it going? You look pretty tense there."

Royce was tempted to back off. "The music's not exactly what I'm used to." He answered Melanie calmly. "It...really makes my ears hurt."

"Oh..." Miltia looked a little upset. This was her favorite song too. "W-Well, I-I'm sorry..."

Royce realized he said something wrong. _Goddamnit. _"It's...It's not your fault, Miltia." He told her trying to be nicer this time. _I hate this shit. _"It's just something I'm not used to."

"S-Still...M-maybe we can go somewhere else then?" Miltia asked looking hopeful. "I-I know a good place to go i-if the music i-isn't what you like."

Yang rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, this again!" Melanie exclaimed. "Come on Miltia, no one listens to that kind of stuff anymore."

"B-But Mister Royce d-does!" Miltia defended herself, and Royce, suddenly a lot more confrontational with her sister.

"Bah," Yang irritably threw money down and dragged Royce out as the two sisters began to fight.

/

"Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself." Weiss snootily told Yang as team RWBY headed back to the academy.

"Yeah, well guess what? We did manage to get a few drinks in!" Yang replied. Royce just briefly pinched the bridge of his nose.

"...Come on guys," Ruby said trying to stop the arguing. "It's the weekend, we can come back to the city tomorrow."

"And what stare at it?" Yang shook her head. "Boring!"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with a little bit of culture!" Weiss looked appalled. "There is so much for Royce to learn!"

"I kinda agree." Royce said scratching his head. "It's...actually the first time I've actually managed to actually, you know, explore?"

"I thought you did that back home." Blake stated calmly.

"Well, I'm not exactly getting shot at here am I?" Royce answered.

"True..." Ruby said, "Say Royce?"

"Hmm?"

"What was the coolest place you've been to?" She asked him.

"The coolest?" Royce thought about it. "Coolest...Heh..." He pointed up at the sky. "Space. That was definitely the coolest place I've been."

"Wait, you got kidnapped by aliens." Weiss pointed out. "How was that a good thing exactly?"

"It was actually quite absurd." Royce answered. "But hey, weird shit always happens around me all the time-"

"Yeah it does."

/

The gangster was holding what looked like a gun. Royce...was not impressed, he even recognized the guy. The very same one that accosted Yang, Blake and Weiss down at the fast food joint.

"Hey you're that guy Royce punched." Yang stated.

"Yeah, so what? You bitches can't do anything now!" His hands were shaking. Royce calmly stepped forward. "H-Hey! B-Back off!"

"Safety's on," Royce's voice rang with a quiet menace. "And you're shaking so much that you would probably drop your gun first."

The gangster swallowed as Royce drew Blackhawk from its holster. The boy gulped as he stared down the .44 revolver's barrel. "Now what are you going to do. We're all armed." He gestured to Ruby's scythe and Weiss's rapier. "Did you think this through at all? Or were you really that _stupid?_"

"Uh Royce?" Yang said looking nervous. She felt Ruby grab at her jacket as the air seemed to chill.

"Where did you get that gun?" Royce asked quietly. When the wannabe gunman didn't answer Royce thumbed back the hammer on Blackhawk.

"Royce!" Weiss exclaimed. Blake looked ready to physically intervene. If she didn't there probably wouldn't be much left of the gangster that was trying to hold them at gunpoint.

"Where did you get the gun?" Royce asked again. The boy started sobbing and he finally lowered the gun. Royce holstered Blackhawk and took the gun from the boy's hands. He then disassembled it with mind numbing swiftness and threw the parts behind him making a loud clacking sound.

"Go home kid," Royce said quietly. "Just go home." The gangbanger ran without looking back.

Ruby exhaled as Royce shook his head. Everything returned to normal.

"Would you have killed him?" Blake asked as she looked at Royce steadily.

"If I had a choice? No," Royce answered sighing. "He wasn't going to shoot with the safety on anyway."


	6. Fist and Fang

Chapter 6

Fists and Fangs

_"Anything Goes..."- Royce's last words to Wernher before departing from the Pitt. _

"So...we're supposed to be on the lookout for who exactly?" Weiss asked as she tapped her foot impatiently. "We've been here for two hours already."

"Just look for someone who's suspicious." Royce said as he took another swig out of his canteen. He sighed. "Either way I have a very bad feeling about Ruby and Yang working together. I hope Blake's okay with the both of them."

Weiss failed to keep the cringe off her face. While she was on better terms with Ruby and her elder sister, there were some things that made her feel rather ill. Like the both of them on a mission that required subterfuge and patience. And as she had witnessed during their time together in Beacon Yang was not very patient. Or subtle.

Royce must have noticed because he shook his head with a chuckle. Decked out in his armor he was quite frankly the most intimidating sight Weiss had ever seen. The scar across his right eye only completed the hard badass look. Still, he was quite friendly. And handsome. Weiss quietly disposed of that one thought before grumbling. She was bored. Why Ozpin sent them on such a boring assignment was beyond her. Still a grade was a grade and Weiss Schnee knew that if there is something to be done, there was no excuse for it not to be done well.

"There he is," Royce said quietly. Weiss turned to look at the weird stranger in the long coat but Royce shook his head. "Act normal, we'll follow him into the bar."

"What?" Weiss whispered as she took one look at the establishment they were about to enter. If her father caught sight of her entering such a place...

"Yeah we're going in there so stick close." Royce said as he finally stood up. While he had chosen to leave his Xuanlong and Power Fist behind he was still armed. Blackhawk and the Novasurge were holstered at his sides. His trench knife was sheathed across his back. Royce had also proven himself to be an able fist fighter. Weiss wasn't worried anymore.

/

It smelled in here but Royce focused on following their target. The moment the guy sat down at the bar he tugged on Weiss's sleeve and both of them sat in the nearby booth. Seriously, he thought it was stupid. Whoever their target was he, or she, must have been stupid thinking that putting a trenchcoat on with a hat and shades was going to work. Royce had them the moment they walked into the bar. A few guys tried to approach Weiss but one solid look from Royce was enough to make the men consider their options. That and they realized that the dude in the combat armor had two big guns on him. The girl was also not a person to approach lightly. The rapier looked sharp.

One would be smart to just leave the pair alone.

"Royce," Weiss whispered. "What are we waiting for?"

The Wanderer looked her in the eye. There was something in his eyes that said: _Take it easy. We got this. _

Weiss obeyed but she took another glance at their target.

When the target was done with whatever he was talking about with the man at the bar Royce stood up with Weiss to trail the stranger. Outside was when things went to hell.

The stranger suddenly turned pulled a machine pistol out from his pocket and fired. Royce tackled Weiss out of the way as the bullets broke through the glass windows of the bar behind them. Panic ensued and in the now worsening chaos their target had fled through the crowd.

"Weiss! You okay!?" Royce asked as he got up from a reddening Weiss who nodded. She was shocked. She had faced Grimm before sure but a human being trying to kill her was different. At least the Grimm were predictable. Royce helped Weiss up. That was when he noted the men and women staring at them. Men and women who were heavily armed and wearing masks. He'd seen those masks before.

They must belong to the White Fang. Fine, he mused. They were about to be put to the test.

Royce and Weiss drew their weapons as the group of White Fang charged waving several sharp objects in the air. Royce ducked a swing meant to take his head off countering with an uppercut that sent the wielder of the sword flying backwards. His knife lashed out, pushing aside an axe head meant for Weiss's side. The girl moved quick her rapier jabbing two in the legs before she danced out of the way of a third assailant. Parrying the club away from her Weiss grabbed the man's sleeve pulled him in before using momentum to throw the thug into a nearby wall. Royce was impressed with Weiss's quick swordsmanship. He was not too happy with how the Fangs were trying to end their lives.

The Lone Wanderer wasn't so merciful with his opponents after seeing that they were attacking with lethal force. He upped the ante. While he was not wearing Fisto Royce still had considerable physical strength as a weapon. He lashed out with a brute front kick and with some form of satisfaction watched as the Fang's leg bent into an obscenely painful angle. The scream was lost to the Lone Wanderer as he smashed into another assailant and punched him in the side of the head. The impact was enough to make the man black out.

He was probably bleeding internally too.

Royce saw Weiss cast another one of her Glyphs as she surged to the side to avoid gunfire. Royce flipped his knife, holding it by the tip, and threw it at the gunman and was rewarded with a scream of pain as his Trench Knife embedded itself in his leg.

Weiss blinked in surprise as Royce walked over to their fallen opponent and kicked him in the head. "Sorry," he said with a small smile.

"I-It's fine." Weiss lowered her rapier. She looked to the goons they had both beaten around. The one with the broken leg was sobbing his guts out as he reached for his ruined left leg.

/

"Hey guys...whoa..." Ruby lowered Crescent Rose as he saw the scattered unconscious thugs scattered around the street. Royce and Weiss were standing in front of one, his leg was bandaged but he was tied up.

Yang gave an appreciative whistle. "Dang guys..." She said to Royce and Weiss. "Nice job," She looked at their new captive curiously. "Is he the one we were looking for?"

"No, but I bet he knows." Royce said shrugging his shoulders. When the guy tried to struggle the Wanderer mashed his fist into the captive's head making him stop moving in fear of further reprisal. "Let's bring him to Ozpin and see."

They technically didn't get their original quarry but maybe a member of the prestigious White Fang could reveal what was going on. Team RWBY headed back to the academy with their kicking and screaming captive.

/

"Well, it's not who I hoped it was but..." Ozpin took another glance at the captive White Fang Member. "Better than nothing."

"Yup! Sorry we couldn't get the right guy Professor." Ruby said cheerfully. Her mood was offset by the angry looking guy in the great coat. Dude had a beer gut and he was not happy judging from how red his face was. Seriously it was so red Royce wondered when the guy was gonna pop. Or have a stroke.

And the smell wafting off the guy...Christ, did he even shower?

"That is simply unacceptable!" The man slammed his meaty hand down on Ozpin's desk. Inside the room Professor Goodwitch frowned. Ozpin raised a brow as he turned to regard the angry businessman.

"How so Mister Ramses?" The Headmaster was all cool and calm. Royce bet five Lien that he was kinda pissed about the coffee currently making its way to the edge of his desk.

"I want these cretins caught NOW!" Ramses bellowed. "My shipments are way passed their due date! By whatever powers that be this is Beacon! You are all supposed to be more competent than this!" He stabbed a fat finger at team RWBY. "Instead you send me these...these children! You guaranteed success! It seems that I was wrong to count on the so-called best of the best that Beacon can send us." Yang scowled but a single look from Professor Goodwitch told her to stand down.

Ozpin frowned as he looked at the livid Ramses.

"Well sir, I guess you should invest in better security." Weiss muttered snootily. It was just too bad Ramses heard her.

"Ah Miss Schnee is it?" His sneer was contemptuous. "I could say the same to you. How many of your employees died in that one raid?" Judging from the way Weiss reacted that sentence hit a weak spot. She looked livid. "Humph, perhaps the Schnee Dust Company should consider a more-"

Weiss's face turned into a snarl but it wasn't her who moved. A large green blur moved at an abrupt speed. Royce Walker slammed Walter Ramses into the bookshelf. Everyone flinched as Royce's left hand wrapped around the fat business man's neck like a vice.

"Mister Walker!" Glynda exclaimed. She turned to see Ozpin who shook his head calmly. The Headmaster knew Royce would not be killing anyone today. Not when he was trying to make a point. Although the old headmaster did wish that Royce was a bit more...calm. Judging from the cold mask the boy had adopted Ramses' statement seemed to have hit a spot close to home.

"You listen to me." Royce said to Ramses his voice a dangerous whisper. "I will not tolerate any other words that come out of your mouth. You do not insult someone's memory like that. Not in my presence." The room seemed to chill. Ruby hid behind Yang looking terrified. One minute Royce was all okay, the next he turned into someone else entirely. Gosh he seemed like a different person right now. She had never seen him so angry before. Yang gulped as she tried to say something. Royce was actively ignoring them. Blake checked on a quietly shocked Weiss who was thinking the same thing.

_What else has his home done to him? _

Ramses gagged and tried to pry the Lone Wanderer's grip off his throat but there was no point in trying, Royce was just that strong and thanks to several cybernetic implants and mutations he was more than capable of crushing his windpipe. "We'll find your man." Royce promised. "And when we do you will _apologize _ to the Headmaster and my teammates." He dropped Ramses who started breathing heavily. Before he recovered Royce turned his head and he glared down at the business man with nothing in his eyes but scorn.

"Don't say another word." He spat hatefully.

/

_(The next day...)_

_Fuck. Fuck, god fucking damnit! _

Royce gritted his teeth as he walked down the hallway. He could not believe what the hell happened yesterday. He should not have lost control. There was no excuse for that. Royce managed to get out to the courtyard and he sat down on a lonely bench. He sighed as he looked at his hands.

The last time he lost his temper was...well, the result was not very pretty. What was worse now? Ruby, hell all of his team, was looking at him as though he were some kind of monster. Even Ozpin was speechless.

"Shit..." Royce muttered feeling shaky as he covered his face with his palm. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry..." He flexed his fingers as he stood up to find Ruby already there.

"Gah!" He jumped back so fast he tripped backwards over the very bench he was sitting on. Ruby, surprised and amused at the same time, ran over to help him.

"Oh gosh, Royce!" She exclaimed trying not to laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Ouch..." Royce got up and brushed loose grass off his uniform. "Yeah, I'm fine." He winced as he stretched his ankle. Nope, no sprains. Dying to a Mole Rat would have been less embarrassing. Most of his body was reinforced anyway thanks to mutations and other cybernetic implants. Nobody believed him of course.

"Um..." Ruby didn't exactly know when to begin. She was still rather shaken at how Royce lost his temper with the businessman. Everyone was.

"So..." Royce stopped himself. "Look, you go ahead. Besides I was curious as to why Ozpin hasn't kicked me out yet anyhow."

"He doesn't want to. And we all didn't want that to happen," Ruby said softly as she sat down next to the Lone Wanderer. "Weiss spoke up for you."

"She did?" Royce asked.

"Yeah, she was really adamant about you defending her. And that...fat guy wasn't exactly a good person."

"Really." Royce stated.

"Yeah," Ruby smiled as she pulled out her scroll. "We're still on the job Royce. You okay? Because it's fine if you want to...you know clear your head."

Royce smirked as he shook his head. "I'll be okay Ruby," he said. "Look, I should apologize to all of you. I never meant to lose my temper."

"Royce, it's okay." Ruby tried to reassure the shamefaced looking young man. "Everyone wasn't very happy with what fat guy said." Royce tried to hide his amusement. "I was surprised you didn't beat the tar out of him."

Royce was close to. But he remembered that the Headmaster was there. "I'm sure Professor Ozpin wouldn't appreciate any of that happening." He said and sighed.

Then he remembered what he needed to do and what he had in his pack. "Jeez. I just remembered something. I gotta go." He stood up and headed to the dorms.

"What- wait Royce!" Ruby followed. "What's going on?"

"I got an idea!" Royce called back.

/

"Hey Walker!" Bierce Colt looked up from his desk as Royce walked in with Ruby in tow. Hanging off his shoulders was what looked like a close fitting armored bodysuit. In hand was his combat armor. The boy looked positively excited about something.

"Hey mister Colt." Royce greeted back. "Uh do you mind if I tinker around with the workshop a bit? I want to try something." His grin was very wide. Behind Ruby was looking at the jumpsuit curiously.

"Sure kid," Colt answered. "Just try not to blow something up."

Royce smiled.

Back during the War, the Chinese had developed a set of armor that could basically make its wearer invisible. That was what Royce was holding right now as he looked between his Ranger Battle Armor and the Chinese Stealth Armor.

"Okay," Royce said as he grabbed some tools. "Ruby? You want to help?"

"Awesome! Sure!" Ruby said.

The pair got to work. By the time they had finished it was sun down. Royce grinned at their handiwork. It only took a couple of tries but they finally got it.

Now all he had to do was try it on.

/

_Next morning..._

"Ugh...What's taking them so long?" Weiss complained as they waited at the entrance to the academy to leave for Vale. The final part of their mission involved hunting down the man they had missed. It was already around ten o'clock and the air ship would be here very soon.

"I heard the two of them made something crazy." Yang said as she stopped whistling. She grinned. "Honestly, I'm surprised. Ruby looked ready to explode."

"There she is right now." Blake pointed as Ruby stopped in front of all of them holding Crescent Rose aloft.

Weiss looked around. "Ruby? Where's Royce?" She asked.

"Right here!" Ruby exclaimed making a grand gesture at...nothing. She was met with silence. Yang and Blake looked expectantly at her.

"Are you insane!?" Weiss scowled her mood already darkening. "Does he look like he's-"

"Hello!" Royce said appearing seemingly out of nowhere next to Weiss. The Schnee Heiress yelled in terror as she jumped back away from Royce.

"Ha!" Yang burst out in laughter. Then she took a look at Royce's new threads. Combining the solid protection of the Ranger Battle Armor with the fluid design of the Chinese Stealth Armor, Royce looked even more intimidating now. The jumpsuit was worn under the plates of the Combat Armor. Royce widened up some parts of his armor in order for the design to actually work. When he wore the thing Colt had nearly jumped out of his skin when Royce disappeared from sight and reappeared right next to him.

Colt had been very impressed.

"Nice," Blake said as she looked Royce's new armor up and down.

"It took me and Ruby pretty much the whole of yesterday." Royce said scratching his hair. "Well, technically it was my fault cause I forgot I had to wear the stupid thing and I kinda messed up. I'm still working out the kinks, I had to ditch a lot of material to actually bind the armor together."

"Doesn't matter." Ruby said eying the armor with glee. "Still awesome looking."

"So that was what Ruby was excited about." Yang said as she punched Royce's shoulder. "Dang...So you can turn invisible at will?"

"Hmm...Technically it's not invisibility. What my armor basically does is bend light. Optic Camouflage." Royce started to explain what that meant.

"Ah..." Yang looked really confused. Sometimes she forgot how incredibly smart Royce was, the big guy had brains and brawn it seemed. "Okay...that's cool."

"Royce I think Yang's starting to look a little overwhelmed." Blake told the young man whose shoulders drooped in disappointment.

"But it's so cool though," Royce said grinning. "I mean this stuff was advanced even for Pre-War stuff. I remember reading that the Chinese had other things in store-"

"Can we go now?" Weiss interrupted. She looked annoyed. "I'm sure that we can all appreciate a history lesson after we complete the mission."

/

It was about to rain. But that didn't matter. Because getting into a firefight was usually what occupied people first before the weather. Besides the entire firefight was inside a warehouse anyway. Outside the thunderstorm roared over head as gunfire and the clash of steel echoed in the expanse of the abandoned warehouse the White Fang was using to store their goods. From what Royce had seen inside was a mess of crates, shipping containers and other large objects. That meant lots of cover and concealment and close quarters combat. He had planned on using the cover to sneak in and surprise the enemy.

Too bad that didn't happen.

Yang had the bright idea to just walk in through the front door. Ruby had agreed and both sisters had knocked the door down. The White Fang inside the warehouse were surprised but they had enough of their wits on them to open fire on the intruders. Royce had taken out a bunch by shooting the support beams on a catwalk above a bunch of very persistent White Fang members manning a machine gun. Needless to say the ensuing collapse of said catwalk made things very confusing.

Poor guys never even stood a chance as the gunfight turned to RWBY's favor.

"You know," Blake winced as a round punched into the concrete next to her foot. She fired a burst from Gambol Shroud before heading back into cover. "I thought I'd be more scared about this."

"What?" Royce leaned out of cover and fired his Xuanlong. Someone screamed. Royce didn't bother checking and fired another blind burst. He loaded another magazine into the receiver and chambered a round.

"Getting shot at." Blake answered.

"Well..." Royce shook his head. "Guess I'm gonna have to spice things up a bit then." He cloaked. And ran out into the gunfire.

"Hey..." Blake looked a little irritated as she realized Royce had let the White Fang gunmen fire at her instead of him. She then gaped as Royce reappeared from the left flank and smashed a gunman several feet away with his Power Fist. Another succumbed to a bone shattering blow as Royce tore into the enemy position.

That was enough for Ruby and Weiss to hit them from the right. And for Yang to just smash straight into the middle. Blake jumped in with her.

/

"You..."

Trenchcoat didn't look very pleased, Royce mused as he hauled the man up. Dressed in a sharp coat the young man winced as Royce checked him for weapons. The Wanderer pulled the handgun out of the hidden holster looking very unhappy at what a gun was doing in Trenchcoat's possession. He ejected the magazine and threw the pistol away where it smacked against a cargo crate.

"On a technicality..." Royce said nudging his head at Ruby and everyone else. "It's all of us. So...enough with the bullshit. Why were you and your White Fang buddies..."

One of the White Fang groaned and tried to stand up. Yang punched him back into unconsciousness.

"...Stealing cargo from a mutual friend, Mister Ramses of Ramses' Dust Export?" The man in the coat looked between Royce and the others, his expression was terrified, that gave the Lone Wanderer some idea of what this guy was trying to do. How sad. Royce exhaled through his nose. "Answer the damned question."

The man gulped as Royce cracked his knuckles. "Ruby, hard way?" he asked Ruby who smiled. There was nothing good about that smile. The man started babbling excuses and threats as Royce raised his fist. Weiss, suitably ignoring the ensuing beat down behind her, opened up one of the crates. She saw a lot of Dust inside. She closed the crates and told everyone what she found.

/

"Interesting." Ozpin said as he took a look at the incriminating papers linking the target, Guy Fischer, to the White Fang. Ramses had fired him over gross incompetence and as a result he started giving out locations of Dust Shipment's belonging to Ramses' company to members of the White Fang. Mister Fischer was dropped off at the Vale Police Department where no doubt he would possibly spend the rest of his days inside a cell.

He leaned back in his chair and relaxed for a bit. Relaxing was always good. Especially when Walter Ramses had shown up and apologized not only to him but Team RWBY as well, the Headmaster smiled as he took a sip out of his mug of coffee. It was rather amusing to see the look on the businessman's face when he spoke his apologies to mister Walker. The boy looked satisfied with the apologies and let the man go on his merry way.

/

A week passed by.

Weiss found Royce in the library. Studying. Again. She shook her head with a bit of a frown. He was _always _studying. Or reading, much like Blake but compared to the more stoic member of Team RWBY Royce was usually reading something technical, not like the romance novels that Blake read when she thought no one was looking. Here he was with the _Grimm Anatomy and Physiology _book again. He noticed her and gave a lazy wave.

Weiss walked over and sat down in front of him. She hoped he noticed her perfume or the new makeup she was wearing. She was nervous, she had never been like this before. It was a strange feeling but she pressed through it.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked quietly.

"Just a little research," Royce answered. He yawned. "Sorry, I meant light reading. And research."

"Light..." Weiss looked at the book he had just put down on the table. It was a door stopping marvel. How Royce considered that light reading was beyond her. It was around five o clock in the afternoon. Already the sun was setting.

"Say Royce," Weiss said as she looked out the window. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Huh?" Royce thought he heard her wrong.

"W-Would you like to take a walk with me?" She asked again.

"Uh..." Royce thought about it for a moment. "Sure!"

/

"Ruby, I'm pretty sure this is a bad idea." Jaune said nervously as he and the rest of RWBY and JNPR followed the pair leaving the library. "I mean a really bad idea. Not that I'm gonna say anything because you know...Royce can break me in half if he caught us spying."

"How is it a bad idea?" Ruby asked him as she peeked around the corner at her targets. "We're just...watching out for their general safety. And Royce wouldn't break you in half, he's too nice!"

"You're totally crushing on Royce." Yang deadpanned. She grinned when Ruby turned and scowled, blushing madly.

"I am not!" Ruby whispered harshly, face as red as a tomato.

"Look they're leaving right now." Pyrrha pointed as Royce and Weiss turned to walk outside to the central courtyard. The entire group followed them, getting strange looks from other students as they passed by.

"Oh my gosh!" Nora squealed. "Look at them, they are so adorable together."

"Nora. Come on," Ren shook his head. "Keep it down." This was a rather stupid idea but when did that ever stop Nora before?

/

"You thought that was a good idea!?" Weiss exclaimed as she glared at Royce who shrugged noncommittally. She had just listened to Royce's exploits with Moira Brown, the resident partially insane but chipper tinkerer of Megaton.

"Well thinking about it now, getting that high of a dosage of radiation probably wasn't such a smart choice." Royce answered sheepishly as he avoided Weiss trying to smack the back of his head. "But I did get something out of it, a beneficial...perk I must say."

"Beneficial how exactly?" Weiss asked looking ready to hit him at any moment.

"My limbs basically regenerate on their own," Royce answered almost cheerful. "And my bones are pretty much reinforced. Almost nigh unbreakable."

"And what else has this endeavor gotten you?" Weiss said. "I am surprised that you're still even alive."

"I took every chance I got to get stronger, I didn't care if I wouldn't recognize myself in the mirror. I had to find my dad." Royce spoke calmly. "You all heard me you know, DC isn't a good place anymore. You either adapt or die."

Weiss clammed up. Yeah she knew how bad he got it and it scared her just how different they were. She was an heiress to a company, one of the most powerful in Remnant. Everything she wanted, she got. He was a doctor's son who lost his mother and father, an ordinary young man with so many burdens on his shoulders who lost everything he owned. And yet with nothing more than his bare hands he took it upon himself to change his broken world for the better.

And he had sacrificed everything to do it, even his life.

"You still endangered yourself, I admit that I was...abrasive to you before." Weiss said looking unsure. "But we're a team now. I have to worry about my teammates don't I?"

"No problem," Royce said. As always he took it in stride. Weiss could not understand how he did that. Although she had seen what happened when someone pushed his limit. She remembered him almost putting Cardin Winchester through a wall when he made a comment about the Faunus after class. Slavery was a big no-no in Royce's view. "We just met all those weeks ago. You didn't know whether I was dangerous or not. I probably would have done the same."

The walk got a little more quiet after that. Weiss and Royce continued on their stroll, not even noticing as Ruby snuck behind them, trying to listen in on what they were talking about. Yang and Blake followed, Yang thought it was funny how Ruby was so obsessed with tailing Royce and Blake simply had nothing else to do. Jaune did also, although he was reluctant to show himself as he was worried about what Royce might do to him if they were all found out. Ren and Pyrrha had taken off after Nora who had found something else a lot more interesting and dangerous to dabble in.

"Royce, you mentioned that you..." Weiss was not sure she was supposed to ask this question. "Well...it's about your father."

"Go ahead," Royce told her with a small smile. "Don't worry, I can deal with it."

"I...well, he was a doctor right?" Weiss felt like she was stepping on a landmine. One wrong move and Royce was probably going to go into orbit.

Or snap her neck like a twig.

"Yes. He was the Vault's doctor actually." He said. "Before he left and I got kicked out, he was pretty much responsible for taking care of everyone. He was quite popular," Royce chuckled. "I guess the Overseer didn't like that part about him."

"He must have been a good man." Weiss commented.

Royce turned sad for a moment. "He was. The best I ever knew." His voice was bitter. "I miss him."

"I'm sorry," Weiss apologized as they continued walking. "I shouldn't have pressed."

"...It's alright. I'll be fine." Royce said. "I should thank you actually."

Weiss blinked. "For what?"

"The walk." Royce said. "And us talking like this."

"Oh! Oh..." Weiss blushed. "Th-No problem, no problem at all!"

/

By the time Weiss and Royce got back to the dorms it was already a few hours past sunset. When they opened the door they faced a bombardment of dangerous magnitude as Ruby and Yang began asking them questions. Weiss argued back, her face turning a deeper shade of red as Yang insinuated that she was trying to "get into Royce's pants."

Royce, like always, handled it in his constantly easy going manner and said that it was a talk. Nothing more, nothing less. He told them, with a humorous grin, that if Weiss wanted to date she could always just ask. He ducked when an angry Weiss attempted to slug him in the face for the joke.

As things settled down Royce stayed awake for a little while when everyone was asleep. Yes, he understood what Weiss had wanted from him. But he asked himself if he was ready for such a relationship with the Schnee heiress.

Amata's face appeared briefly in his mind before he shoved those memories into the deepest part of his mind. No, there was no use dwelling on her anymore. As far as anyone knew back in DC, he was dead. He turned over and before he knew it, he was asleep.


	7. Toils and Snares

**I am now closing in on the end of Volume 1 and I am truly humbled by how much support I am getting for writing this, truly I appreciate all the kind words. Now that Volume 2 is out I have to start planning how this is going to go along. I have so many ideas...and so little time to write them down. Who knows what adventures await team RWBY and their intrepid wanderer? Maybe they will encounter a force unknown to Remnant. Maybe you might hear stories of Boarbatusks being taken into the sky and sightings of strange lights at night. **

Chapter 7

Toils and Snares

_"The Girls are the prettiest, Way back home..."- Way Back Home by Bob Crosby, Galaxy News Radio. _

Royce yawned before finally finishing up his test and turning it in. As always Professor Port was pleased with his results. The Wanderer just smiled politely and bid farewell to the mustachioed professor before heading out for lunch. When he saw that bacon was on the menu he pretty much wanted to make damn sure he was first in line.

When Weiss found him in the cafeteria she rolled her eyes as she saw the impossibly huge sandwich on Royce's tray. Yang and Ruby shook their heads giggling while Blake simply tilted her head. They never did figure out how Royce never seemed to get fat over the things he ate. Then again he usually hit the gym when he wasn't reading, shooting targets, tinkering with his weapons and armor or studying for classes. Weiss at one time asked what his plans after graduating were.

The young man had simply shrugged and said. "Apart from the Hunter job? Probably a mechanic or repairman. Hell, I actually just want to travel. See what Remnant has to offer." Royce always had that wanderlust and he didn't seem to have any plans of settling down in any foreseeable time. Ruby looked absolutely crushed that he was going to leave but Royce had reassured her that the future was never set in stone.

The Wanderer did sometimes ask himself when he would settle down. He just couldn't see himself as a man with a family yet. Who knows? Maybe he'd find the answer to that question here on Remnant. Or maybe he'd finally be able to put away his guns and knives and explosives, buy a small house to call his own and live the rest of his life in peace.

/

The Xuanlong cracked as Royce sent another three round burst into the Ursa shaped target's head. Royce fired again and again. He never did get to practice his marksmanship much but he tried to back in DC. Most of his targets were raiders who were high off their asses and charged straight in with melee weapons. It may have sounded stupid but underestimating your enemy usually ended with you getting brained with a pool cue.

Royce learned that the hard way. And scars never faded. Instinctively he reached for his temple. The pool cue broke right there and the Raider holding it received a broken trachea for his troubles. Seriously though it hurt.

The Wanderer finished up his target practice, he then said good bye to Professor Colt and then went to put his Xuanlong away. As he was walking he saw Cardin Winchester, again bullying some poor girl by grabbing one of her long rabbit ears. Royce shook his head as he walked over. His mood soured immediately and few people stood in the way when the Lone Wanderer was in a very bad mood.

"Hey, Winchester!" He barked angrily. Cardin looked over in irritation at first then he paled considerably as Royce Walker marched towards him, his expression turning stormy. The angry frown set on the older young man's face and his tall, muscular build made it even harder for the wannabe bully to look him in the eye. The derisive comment Cardin had on his mouth promptly went back to his brain as Royce's blazing hazel eyes locked onto the boy.

Cardin tried to leave but Royce caught up first and grabbed the other boy by the collar. "You really haven't changed have you." He stated calmly as he roughly shoved the boy away from the Faunus girl. "You know what, I'm not even going to dignify you with a punch to the face. Just get out of my sight." Cardin cringed and ran for it.

"Go on!" Royce snapped in irritation causing Winchester to run even faster lest the Wanderer shoot lasers from his eyes. It was a popular rumor amongst the younger crowd of Beacon, if he had listened to the rumors Royce would have found it rather funny. "Run away before I change my mind! GO!" Cardin ran even faster. Royce swore under his breath then looked at the shaking Faunus girl and apologized. "Sorry, he really should know better than that."

"N-No...I-it's okay." The Faunus girl murmured. "Th-Thanks."

"You heading back inside?" Royce asked her. "I'm Royce by the way."

"Oh...u-um yes I-I know..." The girl stammered. "You're the one everyone talked about. The- The guy who woke up in the forest." She smiled uneasily. "I-I'm Velvet."

"Royce, nice to meet you." Royce nodded back politely. He then eyed her ears in a concerned way. "You sure you're okay? He was tugging on your ears real hard."

"I-I'm fine..." Velvet told him, her rather large ears twitched. "I-It's not a problem. I-I should get going. Thank you a-again." And before Royce could say anything else she walked off. Royce didn't see that her face had turned beet red from embarrassment. The Wanderer blinked and then he shrugged as he headed back to the Academy.

When Velvet had finally reached a more private area she gave a small smile. "He's a lot cuter than I thought he would be," she murmured.

Now inside the academy Royce sneezed and then shuddered as a chill went up his spine. Yeah he screwed up somewhere and was confused as to how. He then shrugged that thought off and continued on his merry way, whistling. It was almost dinner time. He didn't want to be late to get food.

/

_The next morning..._

"Ah Mister Walker, good to see you." Ozpin greeted the Wanderer who gave a polite nod as he sat down in the Headmaster's office. Situated way above the academy Royce found it to be peaceful up here, if a bit intimidating.

"Likewise Headmaster." Royce said leaning forward. "You uh...needed me for something?"

"Just wondering how you've been holding up." Ozpin told him in a reassuring tone.

"Oh...well, I'm fine. Really I am." Royce smiled. "Just keeping up my grades in class and hopefully I graduate with flying colors."

"Good, good." Ozpin nodded. "Now I am sure that you have heard the announcement that the Vytal Festival begins next semester."

"Right," Royce nodded. Apparently it was a showcase of cultures in the city of Vale and students from academies all over Remnant came together to test their skills in combat. Everyone was excited about it apparently and Professor Goodwitch was pushing everyone to practice. Especially Royce since he had caught her eye during physical training. The Wanderer...wasn't exactly enthused. He wasn't a tourney fighter. He wasn't a warrior at all. Every combat skill he had learned in the wastelands of DC was carefully honed towards one singular thing: ending the lives of his enemies.

Besides the only reason he was excited for the Festival was because Weiss mentioned that there would be food. Lots and lots of delicious food. Royce had to force himself to focus. But he liked food so it proved to be a difficult task.

"You've stated that you were having...doubts mister Walker." Ozpin commented. "Professor Goodwitch told me that you were against having to participate. While it would be disappointing if you forewent attending the festival, it begs the question why. You have quite a skill set."

"...That's the thing." Royce said quietly. "My skill set isn't exactly appropriate for tourneys professor. I might kill someone on accident. I'm pretty sure no one in Remnant would appreciate that."

"Ah you are more concerned for your competitors, I can understand." Ozpin said. He just seemed to know what to say to someone. Royce admired that as it reminded him of his father. He shook that reverie away. "Just do what you can."

"Sure, but I'm still thinking about it." Royce said. He looked...nervous. "I'm not much of a showy kind of guy."

"We all have stage fright Mister Walker." Ozpin assured the wanderer. "You'll be fine."

Royce made a noncommittal grunt.

"I have seen many young men and women come through these halls you know." Ozpin continued. "Some have fallen to baser instincts, and it is so disappointing to see such potential wasted. You? You have already walked a more perilous road. One that would have caused lesser men to fall. And yet despite all your trials, all the lives you have ended you still possess a kindness that few would have. Never underestimate that kindness Mister Walker. The world has far too much hatred. It is about time that someone started adding good things to the world."

Royce sighed and closed his eyes. "Alright, Headmaster. I'll see what I can do."

That afternoon Royce Walker walked up to Professor Goodwitch and asked her to add him to the list of participants of the Vytal Festival. The professor gave him an approving glance as she signed his name onto the list. He didn't exactly hear Yang squealing in excitement. He also did not see Cardin flinch in fear or Jaune's face turn a pale color.

A lot of students had the same reaction. Then again it was understandable, the Lone Wanderer would be a formidable opponent to face.

/

When the Wanderer left Ozpin went back to his desk and consulted his scroll. Another message from Qrow. Ever since Ozpin had told the man some things about the Lone Wanderer he had been most intrigued. What Ozpin saw now was a bit concerning.

Qrow was shrewd and well informed about the movements of certain groups. He often kept contact with headmasters from the other academies of Remnant. Though it was a time of peace, one always had to be careful. Especially since the White Fang were planning something. For Qrow to sound this surprised, judging from how the message was framed, then whatever he stumbled upon must be serious indeed.

The message read:

Fang is moving quicker. Schedule has slipped. Messenger heads to Vale. Hunting prey.

Messenger? Hunting prey? Ozpin made the query. In a few seconds another message appeared:

Just appeared out of nowhere. Bears the flag of a faraway nation. Extremely Dangerous much like your new student.

The Headmaster's eyes widened, if Qrow thought that someone was dangerous then that meant trouble. That meant that he had to make a few calls...

/

The Beowolf had wanted to snarl but it whimpered before simply ceasing to exist as the MPLX Novasurge ended whatever life it had by turning it into green goo. Royce holstered his plasma pistol before walking over to his fallen Xuanlong. Picking up the assault rifle he frowned as he dusted the weapon off and checked it for damage. Seeing none he shouldered his rifle and exhaled through his nose.

Muttering to himself he looked around Emerald Forest. He remembered how Ozpin had him walk into it to start his initiation. Now? He was launched off the side of a fucking cliff by catapult. What kind of asshole did that? At least his landing was safe, even if he had blacked out for a few minutes. His right arm had suffered a fracture but thanks to Stimpacks and his own bizarre healing factor it was all healed for him in a few minutes.

"Hey Royce!"

The Wanderer turned to find Ruby appearing from the bushes. She looked okay from what he could see. "Ah hey," Royce said then asked. "You all okay? No broken bones or anything?"

"Nope. You? You were yelling pretty loudly when the exercise started." Ruby said tilting her head.

The wanderer reddened slightly around the ears. Nobody in JNPR or RWBY was gonna let him live this one down.

_/_

_A few moments before..._

"Wait," Royce said nervously to Professor Goodwitch who was smiling at him as Yang was launched into the air. "What do you mean landing strate- OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" He was launched into the forest as the platform below his feet revealed itself as a very strong catapult.

Glynda Goodwitch frowned slightly as Royce hit the tree line. He really should watch his cursing.

/

_Now..._

"You know you could have told me that those platforms launch people." Royce said looking sheepish as he tore a small branch off a tree to get it out of the way. He stepped over a root as his head moved on a swivel checking every angle. The Grimm had a nasty habit of appearing seemingly out of nowhere. His Pip Boy had nothing on its motion sensor.

"Aw...come on, it wasn't that bad." Ruby told him as they continued towards their meeting point.

"It wasn't that..." Royce just shook his head. He was not very fond of heights or of flying. Sure he had learned to banish such things but he still held reservations when it came to leaving the ground. The Wanderer preferred to have his feet on the ground.

That was when a Beowolf decided to show itself. Royce snapped up his Xuanlong and fired a series of three round bursts. The beast snarled as the Dust Rounds punched into its body. The snarl was abruptly cut short as Ruby seemingly blinked into existence behind it and promptly cut the creature in half.

"Two more coming in Royce!" Ruby announced as she spun her scythe ready to meet the two Beowolves that just burst through the brush to charge straight at the duo. Royce nodded as he opened fire with the Xuanlong before running out of rounds. He and the first Beowolf closed in. The Wanderer ducked under the overhead swipe meant for his head. Rolling to a stop he drew the Blackhawk from its holster and fired an explosive round that sent the beast flying forward, a hole the size of a dinner plate punched through its back and through the chest. He turned, aiming Blackhawk only to see Ruby there. Behind her was a cleanly bisected Beowolf.

She raised her hands. "I surrender?"

Royce smirked and lowered his revolver.

/

Weapons reloaded, the pair continued to their rendezvous. Yang and the others were already there. "Hey guys!"

"Hey yourself," Royce greeted back.

"Have a nice flight?" Blake asked Royce cheekily. The Wanderer put on a look of mock offense as Weiss giggled.

"Very funny," Royce scoffed. "So...what are we after this time? I swear Professor Goodwitch likes keeping all of us on our toes."

"There's a Deathstalker nest a few miles north of here." Weiss told him.

"Seriously!?" Royce exclaimed then shook his head. "She wants us to kill that!? Remember the last time we tried fooling around with those giant scorpions?"

"Yeah well she said it was good experience, and why are you so worried anyway?" Yang asked him. "You're the one with the explosives. I remember you killing the last one with nothing more than a lunch box and bottle caps."

"Okay then, you got a point. But who's gonna go in the cave?" Royce asked. No one had an answer to that.

They all decided to draw straws.

Unfortunately Royce, much to everyone else's amusement, got the shortest.

/

"Damn it." Royce said as he planted the Bottle Cap mine down a few meters away from the cave entrance. Everyone was waiting outside away from the cave. "Actually..." He planted another mine then continued inside. He made damn sure to check the sensor modules before he made these. Bottle cap mines were no joke. Royce had used these before and their ramshackle design was often overlooked in favor of their potency.

When he finally saw the ominously glowing golden sphere Royce raised his Xuanlong and fired off a long tearing burst that smashed right into the sphere. The loud screeching of an angry Grimm echoed out of the cave. Royce turned tail and sprinted back out the cave, jumping over his recently placed mines as a massive Deathstalker scuttled its way out of the cave. Royce sped up then took cover, covering his ears.

Two beeps sounded.

The mines exploded with ear ringing force severely injuring the Deathstalker scorpion. Two of its legs flew into the air. Screeching in pain the Deathstalker kept moving out of the cave determined to kill whatever had disturbed its sleep.

"Now!" Ruby cried as she pumped shots from Crescent Rose into the beast. "Yang, take its stinger off! Hit it with all you've got!" With a jubilant war cry Yang jumped towards the Deathstalker, punching its stinger off. She was covered by Royce who pumped burst after burst of incendiary rounds into the rapidly dying beast. Weiss and Blake moved too fast for the eye to see, coming in as soon as Royce backed off and yelled "Reloading!" as the Xuanlong expended its last round. Weiss, using her Myrtenaster, switched modes to ice and gracefully thrust her rapier forwards, emitting a wave of icicles that impaled the dying Deathstalker. Blake severed the tail with two swings of Gambol Shroud, causing a gush of gore to erupt from the stump left behind. The beast let out a keening cry before finally succumbing to its injuries.

"We got him!" Ruby crowed. "Way to go team!"

"Yay," Royce said pedantically as he loaded a new magazine into his weapon. "It's dead." He then rolled his shoulders. "I hate bugs."

/

"Royce..." The Wanderer looked up from his book found Ruby this time. She had an expectant smile on her face. He closed his book.

"Uh...hi?" He asked looking uncertainly behind her shoulders. "You need help with something Ruby?"

"No...just wondering if you'd uh...like to take...a walk...with me?" Ruby asked pressing the tips of her index fingers together looking nervous. Royce, perceptive as he was, just sighed and put his book back into his bag and stood up. First Weiss, now Ruby. It was getting a bit more complicated with those two now. Sometime this afternoon after Glynda Goodwitch's Deathstalker Hunt assignment, he caught the both of them glaring at each other. In fact ever since Weiss asked to take a walk with him it had been a common occurrence. He didn't want them to start something that would tear the team apart.

"Sure, why not?" he conceded to her request. "Did you have any place in mind?"

"Oh nowhere special, just...around..." Ruby said.

/

"Well, isn't this interesting." Yang quipped as she followed Weiss who was currently following her sister around, it was rather funny because Royce was being dragged around by Ruby. She was pretty sure Royce outweighed Ruby by a few kilos and was taller than her by a mile. To see him getting dragged around by a small fifteen year old was rather amusing.

"What? From what I'm guessing you guys did the same thing." Weiss snapped at Yang. She then turned back to Royce and Ruby. Ruby said something and Royce just chuckled and answered back with a cheeky grin. They then began a discussion about assault rifles and other instruments of death. Weiss found it a bit disturbing that a fifteen year old had so much knowledge on firearms.

"Hey I ain't judging, I just find it kinda funny." Yang raised her hands in defense. "I mean, wow I am so surprised you guys haven't gotten serious. You know he likes ya a lot Weiss."

Weiss started sputtering much to Yang's amusement. She decided to continue. "I mean come on what's not to like? He's smart, strong and if he'd just walk around shirtless..." She gave a sigh. _Time for the finishing blow. _"Better yet if he wore nothing but that cute smile of his..."

Blake tried not to laugh but the fact that Weiss had turned an extremely deep shade of red at what Yang was saying it was proving to be quite a challenge indeed.

"T-T-W-What!?" Weiss sputtered indignantly."I-I-I'm n-not s-some...S-s-some p-perverted woman! H-How dare you..."

"I was just kidding!" Yang said as Blake failed to hold in her laughter.

/

Ruby found herself unable to say a word after a while. But much to her relief Royce simply accompanied her on their little stroll. She didn't mind but it was getting awkward real fast. While she knew she liked Royce the moment they met, she was not used to talking about things other than weapons.

Like...that was totally an understatement. Every dream was either about weapons or Royce feeding her strawberries on a beach somewhere wearing nothing but a smile. Ruby realized that the picture in her head was very embarrassing to think about. Blood rushed through her head.

"You feeling okay?" Royce asked her. He looked a bit concerned. Ruby was beet red. And she was breathing heavily.

Huh!?" Ruby jolted. "Um...yeah!? Hey is it a little too warm?" She pulled on her collar with a nervous smile.

"Um Ruby..." Royce reached out to help Ruby when she overheated. She fainted and Royce quickly caught her before she hit her head on the ground. The Lone Wanderer sighed and pinched his nose smiling. He then picked Ruby up in his arms and went to the dorms, he said nothing when Yang and the others followed.

He felt Ruby snuggle into his chest. Royce sighed again but he soldiered on, ignoring the giggling and the odd looks he received.

/

Ruby blinked then sat up. She realized she was in her bed in the dorm room.

"Oh hey, you're awake." Royce was looking up at her. He was sitting on his mattress studying his textbook. "You uh kinda fainted on me." He stood up and checked on her. "How are you feeling?"

"How long was I out?" Ruby asked. "I didn't mean to..."

"Hey come on," Royce said frowning. "Take it easy, nothing bad happened. Apart from you missing dinner of course." He gestured to the tray of food beside him. "Yang was obviously worried. I told her to calm down, we're all cool."

That was an understatement. Yang looked quite upset when Royce carried an unconscious Ruby to their dorm. It took a lot of convincing for Royce to calm her down. Royce watched Ruby scarf down her meal with an observant eye before turning back to his textbook. He didn't seem surprised when Yang burst into the room and hugged her little sister, asking her if she was alright or needed anything. Royce closed his textbook and kept observing the sisters.

"I-I'm fine Yang." Ruby told Yang. "I just...well."

"She was probably stressing out too much." Royce said. "Just be careful next time Ruby, you might have overexerted yourself in PT or something." Royce stood up and stretched. "Well I should probably go get ready for bed."

When he left, Yang turned to Weiss. "You wanna go watch?" she asked grinning.

Weiss' response was a very angry glare.

/

_Friday, City of Vale_

Royce was too busy looking at the police tape surrounding the store to be paying any attention to Weiss and her lecture on the Vale festival, actually it was all just an excuse to sneak a peek on the arriving competitors. It surprised him but at the same time it didn't. The Wanderer overheard something about increased White Fang activity in the area.

"Hey did you hear?" One officer asked his partner as they continued observing the store.

"Hear what?" was the annoyed answer.

"You know that one girl we caught? The one with the antlers?" The first officer asked again seemingly ignoring his fellow officer's annoyed glare. "She kept muttering something about a guy chasing them. I mean dang...whoever that dude is he must be real tough to make the White Fang piss their pants."

"Oh jeez, this bullshit again Marty really? He's probably some special forces guy from Atlas or something." The second officer retorted.

"Royce!"

The Wanderer turned back to Ruby and the others. "Oh, sorry."

"Really? Another one?" Ruby looked up at the currently closed Dust shop.

"Yep!" One of the officers walked over. Royce remembered that his name was Marty...or something like that. The officer took one look at Royce's Pip Boy.

"Whoa, hey! Hey Mick!" Marty pointed at the Pip Boy. "I think this is the guy chasing the White Fang!"

Team RWBY looked to Royce who was gaping at the officer. "I'm sorry?" Royce asked. "But I'm just a student at Beacon officer."

"Marty you really need to tone it down." Mick walked over. "Sorry kids, my partner's just been listening to too much scuttle butt. Run along now."

"What was that about?" Weiss asked before turning to Royce. "And what did he mean about you going after the White Fang?"

"I don't sneak out of school to go off and fight crime, Weiss." Royce said. "I have no reason to." His face was impassive but Ruby noticed his hand clenching and unclenching. The remark about his Pip Boy must have shaken him up.

"Well, that's just too bad. Scum like the White Fang deserve to be hunted down." Weiss commented. At her side Blake didn't seem very happy with what she was saying. Royce just shrugged. But he did notice what was going on.

"There's always a reason for things to happen," The wanderer said as the team walked over to the docks. "The Faunus haven't exactly been treated right on Remnant from what I've read. It would make sense for some of the more...extreme groups to act out."

"That does not give them permission to lie, to kill and to cheat!" Weiss argued back.

"They're just misguided." Blake spoke up suddenly. "If they were all treated better-"

"It still doesn't justify their actions." Weiss looked very angry as Blake frowned.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!"

Royce would have spoken up. He totally would have, if a young man with blonde hair hadn't pushed passed him. He caught a glimpse of a tail before an officer bumped into him and fell on his ass. Royce, forgetting for a moment that compared to most people on Remnant that he was a lot more solidly built, helped the officer up and watched the older man go after the Faunus boy.

"Quick! After him!" Weiss exclaimed suddenly.

"Why-" Royce started asking.

"We have to observe him!" Weiss just ran after the speeding Faunus. Sighing to himself as the other girls went after her, Royce just headed in the same direction. The chase came to an abrupt halt when Weiss bumped into a girl and knocked her down.

"He got away!" Weiss cursed still on the ground.

"Uh Weiss?" Yang gestured to the girl they ran into. She was a cute young thing, Royce observed, with curly orange hair and bright green eyes. Her grin was a bit creepy which was the reason why Weiss screamed, and promptly hid behind Royce as though he were a tree.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked.

"I'm quite fine!" The girl said, still not moving. There was an awkward pause.

"Would you like help getting up?" Royce asked. He jumped back when the girl suddenly sprang up to her feet without assistance. _Motherfu- _

She introduced herself. "Hello there! My name is Penny!" She then zipped up to Royce who stepped back. "Hey! You are really tall! What's your name?"

"Uh Royce." Royce answered slowly.

"Nice to meet you! Are you all friends?" Penny asked.

Okay, Royce had to admit she was pretty adorable.

/

In the end they lost the other Faunus and the day was about to end. What began, unfortunately, was an extremely long argument between Blake and Weiss. Ruby tried calming them down only to find that they were both very entrenched in their views. Royce just let them go at it. In his experience trying to interrupt was just not a good thing to do. His eyes closed as he just sighed and waited the argument out.

It was nighttime. Royce just crossed his arms as he watched Blake and Weiss argue for the umpteenth time tonight. His expression was...impassive. But as he watched Ruby and Yang's expressions he could not help but feel rather saddened how today turned out. In all honesty he was surprised when Weiss was a victim of the White Fang. And judging from Blake's reaction she must have been far closer to the group than she let on. He felt...pity for the both of them.

He exhaled. Enough was enough.

"Guys," He said calmly then sighed again when he was being ignored. He took a deep breath.

_"Enough!" _he separated Weiss and Blake forcefully. "What the hell is wrong with you two!?"

"Royce is right." Ruby said looking at Weiss, "We shouldn't be fighting like this!"

"I'm not trying to fight anyone!" Weiss spoke. "I'm just stating facts-"

"Facts!?" Blake laughed coldly. Weiss glared at her.

"Weiss." Royce said. "Come on, it's late."

"Yeah could ya keep it down?" Yang spoke up. "People are trying to sleep."

The arguing pair looked at each other. Blake just stormed out. Royce kept Ruby from stopping her.

"Let her be," he said calmly. "Things...are pretty volatile right now." He turned to look at Weiss who looked...ashamed.

"Nothing to be done." Royce stated when Weiss tried to apologize. "What has been said, has been said."

/

Blake was gone the next day. Ruby was depressed. She felt that she should have done better, she was the team leader, she was supposed to keep things like this from happening. Royce and Yang supported her. Yang was a little pissed off at Weiss for starting stuff in the first place but that anger was quickly focused on trying to find their intrepid team member. Weiss stood by what she said but knew she should have been a lot more careful with her words.

But what made her feel even more guilty was Royce's apparent disappointment with her. So much so that he refused to talk to her, spending his time trying to cheer Ruby up. They were going to go back to the City of Vale this afternoon to look for Blake as soon as everyone was done with whatever tasks they needed to do. Royce was in the workshop retooling his weapons and armor.

He sat at a work bench as he loaded explosive shells into the Blackhawk. Once he was done he holstered it and grabbed his Xuanlong. Slinging that over his shoulder, he adjusted his belt, checked his armor and retied his bandana over his hair. He didn't know why he was bringing the Xuanlong but for some reason he felt that he had to bring the rifle along.

Gut instinct told him to expect a fight.


	8. Demon of the West

Chapter 8

Demon of the West

_"Mister Walker is an exceptional young man and a fine student. I have no doubts that he will blaze a trail through Beacon and become one of the most talented Hunters that has ever graduated from these halls. What frightens me is what will happen to those that stand in his way."- Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. _

_**(Late Last Night...)**_

It was a slow night. Hei Xiong, more commonly known as Junior, was just about to call it for the night and go to sleep when the doors opened and someone stepped through. Junior was about to say something when the entire night club seemed to just shudder. Melanie and Miltia stood up abruptly from their seats and went off to talk to someone else. Their frightened expressions told him that something was way wrong.

The man in the duster, hearing that the DJ had messed up the music player turned his eyes towards the man in the bear costume. The DJ made damn sure that needle was placed properly on the record player. Junior watched, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, as the man in the duster coat walked over to the bar. Apart from the music no one spoke and no noise was made. Junior's goons had their hands on their weapons but it was quite clear that should anyone make a stupid move the stranger in the long coat was more than capable of annihilating the entire night club by himself.

The man took a seat and looked up at Junior as he leaned forward, putting his left forearm on the bar. It was encased in some kind of demented bracer. On its small, amber lit screen it showed a cheerful looking man in a jumpsuit. Junior was more intent on looking at the man who looked right back with cold, indigo eyes.

The bartender was shaking in his boots. There was nothing but madness in those eyes, the man in the duster just seemed to stare right through the Club owner. Like he was just a bug or something. A bug that needed a good stomping. The man was a bit on the short side, with sharp almost predatory features. Two scars marred his forehead hidden by unkempt black hair. Junior gulped when he realized the man was wearing armor. He caught sight of a helmet, its red optics glared sullenly at him. He also caught sight of a long barreled revolver...and the scoped carbine slung over his shoulder. And the huge bowie knife next to his belt, which was right next to another handgun.

"You got anything to drink?"

The question caught Junior off guard. "Uh...what?"

The man's horrible eyes narrowed. "You have anything to drink?" His tone got...testy.

"Uh yeah! Yeah sure." Junior walked over to the shelf to look for the strongest drink he could find. The man put down a couple of Lien. Junior walked up to the bar with a glass and a bottle of some Atlas Scrapper.

The man took a long draught from the bottle. Junior muttered something about keeping the bottle.

"Nice selection." The man commented. "Atlas makes a lot of good stuff. But this," he gestured to the bottle. "Is quite an expensive find so I've heard." He set the bottle down.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Junior asked the stranger nervously.

"Information. Particularly on a man named Torchwick and the White Fang. SDC hired me out to get rid of him and the White Fang." The man took another swig from the bottle. "I've heard you're one of the more prominent information brokers in Vale. Atlas is...far too structured for my tastes unfortunately."

"And why do you want Torchwick? Far as I know the VPD wants him too." Junior pointed out. Shit, if this guy was hired by the Schnee Dust Company then there wasn't much he could do.

The man's lips turned into a dangerous frown as he reached into his coat to draw his handgun, the man cocked back the hammer. If Junior wasn't busy trying to restrain his bladder, he would have thought that the handgun was a pretty nice looking weapon. "That's none of your concern. You have two choices, you can give me his location and walk away unharmed. Or you can ask those goons behind me with the submachine guns to shoot me. I will turn around faster than they can blink, kill them and everyone else in this miserable shitpit, and leave you for last." His polite tone grew colder. "And by the time I am done with you..."

Junior frantically waved his goons away. "All right, all right!" He yelled as the man stood up pistol raised. The stranger trained his pistol on him. "He's here! But he didn't tell me where he was gonna be! That's all I know! Come back tomorrow and maybe I'll have something!"

The madman looked him in the eye. His indigo eyes gleamed cruelly. "Tomorrow. Same time then?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll have something for ya." Junior said nervously.

"Well, I hope that you have something for me then. Otherwise our conversation tomorrow will be...most unpleasant." The madman smiled politely as he stood up. "Have a good night. I will be here tomorrow." He leaned in closer. "**Don't **try to run. You won't like what happens when I find you."

/

_**(Presently...)**_

The search was proving difficult. Royce clenched his fist before letting his fingers splay as he calmed his breathing down. He was a bit angry yes but that wasn't going to help. Sure he wanted to put his fist through a wall but getting violent didn't solve problems.

Usually.

"Ugh!" Weiss looked annoyed. "We've tried everywhere! Where can she be!?"

"She's good at covering her tracks that's for sure." Yang said. "But that doesn't matter, we're gonna find her wherever she is."

Ruby was silent for a while. "Come on, let's keep looking." She suggested.

"I'm telling you, we should really be going to the police about this." Weiss said then winced as Royce suddenly stopped.

"Weiss," He said calmly. "We've discussed this already. Blake's not a bad person."

"She was part of the White Fang!" Weiss argued.

"Was." Royce turned to look her in the eye. "And compared to what I have done, she's far more innocent. I've killed more people than any of you combined. If anyone deserves to get locked up for a long time it's me... I have heard your side of the story." He smiled faintly. "I think it's about time Blake told hers. Wouldn't you agree?"

Weiss crossed her arms. "I-If you say so," she mumbled.

"Yeah the big guy is right," Yang said. "Blake's one of us. We're gonna go bring her back Ice Princess so are you coming or what?"

"Alright, alright." Weiss gave up. "Let's go find her."

/

"Wow..." Sun Wukong couldn't believe it. The girl in front of him was a former White Fang. Blake just exhaled.

"And that's that...I ran away from the Fang and hid my identity, it was easy really." She used her cat ears to move the ribbon they were hidden under. "I'm actually surprised it worked."

"Yeah, you tell me." The Blonde Faunus chuckled. "But that guy you were with? The really big dude in the Combat Armor? I think he knew but he just seemed too polite to say anything."

Blake thought about it. Royce was perceptive sure, he probably knew she was a Faunus anyway. But he didn't let it affect anything. He was a good man, Blake wondered if he resented her for leaving and knew that was wrong. Royce was overly protective of them all. He was probably looking for her as well.

"Royce is like that," Blake told Sun. "Don't worry he's a good man."

"First name basis huh?" Sun smirked. Blake simply glared at him. "Hey, come on it was a joke!"

"Not funny," Blake said. "But we're getting off track, you said you had something to tell me about the White Fang? Something about being chased?"

"Oh..." Sun winced. "Yeah it's just rumors but apparently your old friends pissed off the Schnee Dust Company bad enough for them to hire a mercenary." This time the affable Faunus looked uncharacteristically grave. "A really bad dude."

"Bad?" Blake said raising a brow. If he was a complete idiot then how-

"No, not bad as in... you know horrible. This guy, rumor says he just appeared out of nowhere." Sun said. "Real weird dude too, doesn't seem to have any Aura or Semblance...but he's been cutting down White Fang members left and right. Murdering them." Blake winced at that.

Blake remembered that conversation with the officer. And how Royce reacted to the news that someone else was wearing a Pip-Boy. "So he's going for the White Fang here too?"

"Blake, look." Sun said. "I know that you want to know what they're up to but this guy is making the White Fang run away. He's that good. I think we should let him have Torchwick."

"And lose any potential leads on the White Fang?" Blake asked incredulously. "He's just one guy! We can take him!"

"One guy." Sun said. "And the White Fang's afraid of him coming here. What do you think he's going to do if he finds out you're one of them?"

Blake considered the question. Sun could be right. "Then we avoid making contact with him." She decided. "We're going after Torchwick."

Sun sighed. "Alright, whatever you say." He said. "Come on, I know a place where we can set up."

/

Royce tried to ignore the banter behind him but he found it quite rude that Weiss and Yang tried to leave Ruby with the strange Penny. He managed to catch them both by the collars before they ran off to find Blake on their own.

It was a few minutes before dusk. Royce wanted to check more areas but considering that it was near night time they probably wouldn't have much time to get back to Beacon. As the group continued, with Ruby explaining the situation to Penny they passed by someone in a coat. Royce felt a chill up his spine as he reached for the rifle slung on his shoulder. He turned to the man in the duster but he seemed oblivious to the nervous Lone Wanderer.

Royce caught the unmistakable sight of a scoped rifle slung over his shoulder before the man turned the corner and was out of sight. Whoever that man was, he was dangerous. Incredibly so.

"Um...Mister Royce?"

The Wanderer turned and nearly stumbled backwards as Penny suddenly appeared in his field of view. "Penny?"

"You kind of spaced out there." She said. Behind her Ruby, Yang and Weiss were looking over curiously.

"I'm fine Penny," Royce said. His voice was low, cautious. "Just fine..."

/

_Later that Night..._

"What do you mean no!?" Roman Torchwick yelled into the Scroll. "I paid you top dollar for your men before! Why now!?"

On the other side of the screen, Hei Xiong looked to the side not out of guilt. But out of fear. "Sorry man, something's happened. Something big."

Torchwick sighed. "And what exactly do you mean by big?"

"Real big, like bounty hunter big. Someone put a hit on you and the White Fang." Xiong said. "And I really don't want any part of it."

"Everyone has a hit on me," Roman snarked. "So who is it this time?"

"You hear about anyone called the Courier?"

At the mention of the name several members of the White Fang shuddered involuntarily. Roman quirked a brow. "No, why?" He said chuckling. "Am I supposed to be worried about a mail man? I'll slip him just like everyone else."

"...Not this guy." Xiong muttered. "Not him, see from what I can tell he's already killed over a hundred men and women involved with the White Fang. Word is he's working directly with the SDC, the big cheese of the company basically gave him carte blanche to take down any White Fang members who get in his way. That includes you."

"Pah," Roman smirked. "Alright Junior, I'll keep an eye out for your boogie man." He hanged up on Junior.

In his office at the Night Club Junior just muttered something about cocky criminals before getting himself a drink. The Courier paid him a visit a few hours before and still he could not get over that feeling of dread. He honestly didn't care about what Roman thought of him.

The poor bastard was probably going to be dead anyway. Junior wisely decided to get more drinks that night.

/

They knew something was wrong the moment Blake saw the body. "White Fang," she murmured crouching next to the body. The man, boy really, had died quickly it seemed. The small hole drilled into his forehead masked the gory mess the back of his head was. Blake wanted to vomit, hearing Sun gagging was hard enough on her. She pressed on, now feeling dreadful. Was Sun right? Was going after the White Fang here only going to end up killing not just her but Sun as well?

The sound of gunfire made her move quicker. Whether she was right or wrong she was going to find out just what was going on in Vale.

/

Roman Torchwick was having a really bad night. He kept his head down as the madman who, with an insane gift of marksmanship, shot the Bullhead's pilot through the cockpit and caused his ride to crash. Several of the White Fang members who were supposed to be helping with nabbing the SDC's shipment of Dust were dead. A few were wounded and returning fire. One guy, poor bastard, had his head punched through by a round when he poked it out to try and find where the shooter was.

Roman winced as another single shot echoed out and the White Fang making a run for it toppled over, he was deader than dead. He winced as one of his pals, a small waif like girl, puked her guts out. It was hard to miss what brains looked like. Clutching his cane Torchwick needed to move, getting pinned out here was not what he wanted. Dying here on some dock was also not in the criminal's intention.

Maybe he should have listened to Junior after all. One of the White Fang sprayed a flurry of suppression fire at the general direction of where the shooter was. He kept it up for a few seconds for his buddies to get into position.

Their mysterious enemy put a bullet through the White Fang's head. Roman stepped away from the body as more gunfire erupted. As he sneaked his way towards the Dust filled shipping containers he found the edge of a blade pressed up to his neck.

"Well, dang." He said as he raised his hands. Blake Belladonna pressed the edge of Gambol Shroud closer to his neck. "I wonder who else is making house calls."

/

"Can it." Blake growled. She saw several White Fang members approach, guns and swords at the ready. "Brothers and Sisters of the White Fang! Why are you working with this filth!? Your cause is higher than this!" The White Fang hesitated although they kept their weapons trained on her.

"Take it easy little miss!" Roman chuckled. "My partnership with the White Fang is strictly business! So why don't we all just calm down and..." He raised his cane and smashed the tip against Blake's stomach. "Take it easy!"

The sound of Sun hitting the shipping container made them all turn around.

Blake felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of the man. Armored up, his dark green duster billowing ominously in the night's breeze the man's helmet had bright red optics that glared straight at her. His left hand held a scoped carbine. The other held a dead White Fang by the jaw. Judging from the blood stains on his armor and clothes the man had not been gentle. He dropped the corpse and shook the blood off his gauntlets unsuccessfully.

What made Blake nervous was the Pip Boy around the man's left forearm. It was almost like Royce's except its screen glowed amber. The man chambered a round into his carbine. Blake caught sight of a massive knife and a revolver.

"Good evening." He told them all. His voice was cold and muffled by the helmet he wore. He set his optics on Roman. "I need to speak with mister Torchwick here. You can all leave unscathed or I will kill all of you."

"Man..." Sun grunted as he got back to his feet, shaking. "You really don't mess around do you?" He held his staff like a cane.

The armored stranger only raised his carbine ignoring Sun. "You have five seconds to comply." His voice was cold. "Well-"

Royce Walker slammed into him.

/

The Wanderer smashed his fist against the other man's helmet repeatedly before being kicked off. Royce rolled back onto his feet readying his trench knife as the man with the duster rushed him drawing his own weapon from it sheath. Both men slammed into each other, knives flashing and fists flying as both of them tried to find a chink in each other's armor. Royce bobbed and weaved lashing out with his knife as though it were an extension of his arm.

His opponent was different. No wasted movement, nothing flashy. He was a killer, but unlike Royce there was no notion of sparing his opponent. The man's knife work was particularly troublesome. He preferred to guide the blade and more than once Royce suffered a windfall of cuts and gashes.

Royce stepped back as a small cut opened on his cheek. His opponent whirled his knife and immediately ducked Yang's left hook meant for his head. The stranger turned on her, slipping into her guard and elbowed her in the chest forcing her backwards. As Yang tried to recover the stranger moved with lightning quickness and hit her with a brutal front kick that sent her flying back right into Weiss who was moving to support her. Yang hit Weiss with a squawk of surprise and pain. Blake and Ruby stepped, blades ringing through the air as the stranger ducked and weaved the attacks meant to disable him. He lashed out with a punch that sent Blake reeling.

"Blake!" Ruby thrust Crescent Rose forward. The stranger yanked on the haft of the weapon and tossed her aside. Spinning around he slammed the shaft of Crescent Rose right into Sun's stomach sending him out of the way as Blake moved swinging Gambol Shroud. The stranger ducked the swing meant for his head. The stranger used Crescent Rose as a bludgeon and shoved her out of the way as he focused on the more dangerous threat.

Royce charged the man aiming a left hook with Fisto. The man dropped Crescent Rose, dodged as he grabbed the Wanderer's arm and pulled him off balance and out of his way. Royce turned on his heel and parried the knife blow meant for his stomach. Acting quickly he snap kicked the stranger in the side forcing him backwards.

Panting Royce readied his trench knife. "You must be the boogie man the White Fang doesn't like." He told him. "You're good."

"Hmm, you are not so bad yourself kid. But I'm human, I'm just a Courier." The stranger quipped. His voice was muffled by the helmet but they could all tell that he sounded quite amused. "Too bad you got in my way. Someone wants Torchwick's head. I do not like to disappoint my clients."

"Tough shit." Royce told him and charged.

/

"Ugh...Get off!" Weiss knocked Yang off of her as she stood up holding Myrtenaster in hand. She found Ruby unable to even move. Weiss saw why.

Royce and his opponent, the so called Courier were fighting. But the brutality and savagery of each blow made Team RWBY pause. It was frighteningly horrific to watch. There was no mercy given or taken, every strike was meant to kill as fast as possible. Ruby whimpered in horror as Royce took a knife wound in the side. The Courier pushed the knife in deeper causing Royce to roar not in pain but anger. He gave as much as he got as Fisto smashed into the stranger's side. The Courier let out a pained exhale as he felt a rib crack. Another hit sent the man in the duster flying a few feet backwards. Rolling onto his feet the Courier assessed his situation and stood up.

Swearing angrily Royce advanced, murder in his eyes. The Courier stepped forward without hesitation drawing a machete from a hidden sheath on his back. He swung deftly at Wanderer who sidestepped and smashed the Courier backwards with Fisto. The Courier managed to stay on his feet and ducked a hook that had every right to break his neck only to end up taking a rising knee to the chin. With an angry snarl Royce tackled the Courier attempting to stab through his armor. The snarl on his face made it clear what his intent was. The Courier managed to stop that notion with his forearm and punched Royce in the face forcing the Wanderer off of him.

Crawling away from each other, Royce picked up his fallen knife as the Courier went for his machete. The Courier reached for his helmet and took it off. The man behind the steel mask had dark tanned skin and unkempt black hair. His blue eyes glared at the Wanderer who responded with equal menace.

"I'm going to kill you boy." The Courier stated coldly.

"I could say the same thing to you." Royce replied, fury evident in his voice. "But hell, actions speak louder than words don't they?" He gave a war cry and ran at the Courier who whirled his machete over his head and met the Lone Wanderer's charge head on. Machete met Power Fist as Royce struck with a right hook. The Courier jumped backwards, only to feint to the right and then the left before hitting Royce with the pommel of his machete. He got him right in the side and the Wanderer seemed to fold into the blow, the Courier drew back then swung his weapon down aiming to behead the Wanderer who raised his arm and blocked with Fisto and sent the Courier backwards with a brute uppercut with his off hand. Blood flew through the air as the Courier staggered to his feet. He spat a wad of blood and smiled grimly before meeting Royce's charge.

On the sidelines Ruby felt her legs give as she watched them fight. Yang caught her. "This is..." She couldn't find any words to say. Weiss and Blake watched with uncertainty. Royce was one of the best fighters they had ever seen, and this guy whoever he was, he was matching their taller teammate blow for blow.

They didn't want to see what was happening to their friend. Royce was like a whole different person. His face...that snarl didn't belong to the polite young man who walked the halls of Beacon. Weiss had to bite down a scream as the Courier's machete narrowly miss cutting off Royce's left leg, the Wanderer had pulled it out of the way in the nick of time and sent his opponent a haymaker that had every right to tear his head off.

The Courier ducked that blow and went for the Power Fist, his machete made a large rent in the weapon causing it to start sparking. He then jumped back as Royce attempted to smash his fist into his body. Furious with the fact that is weapon was rendered useless the Wanderer tore Fisto off his right arm. He looked at the Courier who dropped his machete. Good. Nothing beat the old fashioned way. Royce raised his fists.

Royce struck first letting his fists fly. The Courier bobbed and weaved countering every strike with his own. Royce endured each blow and sent a hammer fall of blows on his opponent. The Courier pivoted back, slapping aside the Wanderer's fists and struck with a lightning fast punch that forced Royce backwards. The Wanderer put up his arms blocking a wide sweeping kick then countered with a punch. The Courier stepped back then sent Royce flying with a particularly hard spinning back heel kick.

The Wanderer hit the floor then rolled as the Courier's boot descended upon the spot where his head was a few seconds ago. He got to his feet and kicked the Courier out of the air, stopping the attempt at a flying kick. Stumbling backwards he felt the knife wound in his side and clamped down hard on the pain. Royce winced as the Courier got up shakily and produced a stun grenade. Throwing it down in between them Royce saw his world go white as the stun grenade detonated.

When Royce got back to his senses the Courier was gone. So was Roman Torchwick and his goons.

/

In the end Blake didn't get the chance to question Torchwick who had slipped away when the brutal fight had begun. She got the rest of the story from Yang. Ruby and the others had arrived to find the dock in chaos. Penny had taken care of the Bullheads after Ruby narrowly avoided getting blasted into pieces. Now the strange girl was nowhere to be seen.

Blake watched as Ruby tried to keep Royce awake when the boy had suddenly fallen on his side and blood began pooling around his body. Yang rolled him onto his back taking off her scarf and using it as a makeshift bandage to try and stop the bleeding. She was stony faced but her eyes told everyone that she was trying hard to hold it in. Ruby was crying, telling Royce to wake up. Weiss walked over trying to console the poor girl. Blake stood with Sun not knowing what to do.

It was going to be a while before they managed to get back to Beacon but it didn't matter anyway. The headmaster arrived at the Hospital with Professor Goodwitch in tow. Ozpin was all cool and calm as he asked Ruby and the others what had happened tonight.

Ruby, still trying to keep herself from falling apart, was about to start explaining when one of the doctors came in and told them all that Royce Walker had been poisoned and that his condition was rapidly deteriorating.

For Ruby Rose that was the first time that she had seen Ozpin visibly angry.

/

_The next morning..._

Royce Walker blinked irritably as the sun's rays seemingly magnetized to his face. Wincing as he managed to finally open his eyes he looked around before realizing he wasn't in the Brotherhood of Steel's Citadel. He exhaled once.

Yeah...he felt like crap. Whatever meds they had on him had the terrible side effect of making him drowsy.

The Wanderer turned his head to look around the room and then at the IV attached to his arm.

_Fuck. _

As though sensing he was awake Ruby Rose walked through the door and blinked. Royce stared back. "Hey..." he raised a hand weakly and waved. She didn't say anything but she walked right over and gave him the tightest hug she could muster.

"You're okay..." Ruby whispered. "You're okay..."

"Yeah, Ruby..." Royce said reddening slightly. "Yeah I'm fine...You guys okay? Was anyone else hurt?"

"No," Ruby shook her head. "Everyone went back up to Beacon except for me. Ozpin wants to talk to you."

Ozpin walked in next with the doctor in tow. Royce was too tired but he felt mildly amused that the poor guy looked floored that Royce was already awake. "I am glad to see that you are awake Mister Walker." Ozpin told the young man.

Royce shrugged. "I've gone through worse, professor." he said hoarsely.

Ozpin smiled. "Miss Rose, I wish to talk to Royce privately." He told her. "Could you wait outside for a bit?"

"Yes professor." Ruby walked out but not before giving Royce a hesitant smile.

Ozpin pulled up a chair and sat next to the bedside. "Well, I see that worrying has cost me nothing more than a few hours of sleep but I can always get those back. The good doctor has informed that you should be, to be quite frank, dead."

Royce shrugged. "I'm stubborn like that." he said softly. "But the guy I was fighting wasn't exactly the easiest opponent."

"That was what I would like to ask you about, mister Walker. Seeing as Miss Rose has told me that he bears the same device that you do on your left arm."

Royce looked at his Pip Boy. "To answer your questions...no, I do not know him personally." He answered Ozpin honestly. "I have never met the man in fact but...There has been some rumors going around that he was hunting the White Fang."

Ozpin blinked as though he weren't surprised. "Ah yes, the bounty hunter as he has been called in some circles. I have heard some things as well, this might interest you." He pulled out a scrap of newspaper.

Royce took a look at it. The article was dated a few months way back in the semester. It showed the picture of the Courier, in full armor, standing over the corpse of a White Fang member. He was masked, the red optics of his helmet glared at the camera.

_**MYSTERIOUS GUNMAN STOPS DIABOLICAL PLAN TO SABOTAGE DUST SHIPMENTS TO VALE! **_

It detailed how the Courier stopped a train robbery and not only escorted the train to a port in Atlas but also slaughtered almost fifty White Fang by himself. There was nothing else of import, the Courier had no information on him. And the journalist who attempted the interview had failed to even get a single word out of the man.

"He seems quite a interesting fellow isn't he?" Ozpin asked. "Albeit in a more...violent way."

"Yeah," Royce's glare was cold. "He is."

"It is most unfortunate that the SDC has hired him as a contractor, which will make investigating him...difficult." Ozpin said. "Tell me mister Walker, you've fought him first hand. What do you think?"

"We'll see him again probably. What with the White Fang running around in Vale." Royce said. "I don't know his motives. But he's dangerous headmaster. Real dangerous." His eyes grew colder.

/

Royce's recovery was swift and without complication and he was released after a three day stay. He returned to Beacon with a slight limp and would have to take it easy for a while. That was fine with him. He was looking forward to getting back to the Academy anyway. Ruby accompanied him the rest of the way into Beacon.

"Hey Big guy!" Royce looked over to see Yang with a large grin on her face. Blake turned her eyes on him. Weiss crossed his arms. "So they finally let ya out of the hospital."

"Hmm, yes. The food sucked." Royce told her still looking tired. He rolled his shoulders. "And I swear they stuffed my mattress with rocks."

Ruby giggled. Yang shook her head. Royce then turned to Blake. "How are you holding up?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Royce, and even if I didn't get the chance to..." she looked around. "Well, thanks for coming after me."

"No problem," Royce nodded his head. He smiled. "Happy to help."

/

Roman Torchwick finished up his cigar. "Yeah of course I failed," he said looking at his associates. "You know why, because _someone _failed to mention that the Schnees hired a complete psychopath to come after me! And them!" He nearly forgot mentioning the assorted White Fang who were busy loading Dust into containers.

Cinder Fall sighed through her nose. But she smiled. "You don't need to worry so much," she spoke softly. "We still managed to get what we needed."

"Oh yeah sure, we got the frigging Dust but that still doesn't help the fact that we've got a legit crazy person coming after our heads!" Roman threw his arms up in exasperation. "Let me guess. Proceed as planned?"

Cinder smiled and nodded. Roman really shouldn't worry so much, everything was part of the plan. Even if their mutual friend, the man known as the Courier, was trying become a snag.

That was what the White Fang was for. Even if they didn't know it.

**Well, shoot looks like next semester will be most interesting. Again I thank you for reading this newest addition to Purity. And next chapter will be the start of Season Two. **


	9. Movements

**The start of the second season is here. Let's get this started. **

Chapter 9

Movements

_"__By the rivers of Babylon, there we sat down, yea, we wept, when we remembered Zion. Remember, O Lord, The Children of Edom in the day of Jerusalem who said, "Raze it, raze it, even to the foundation." O daughter of Babylon, who art to be destroyed. How happy shall he be, that rewardeth thee as thou hast served us. Happy shall he be, that taketh and dasheth thy little ones against the stones."-_ _Psalm 137:1, 7-9 King James' Bible_

The City of Vale. It was a pleasant place, the Courier had to admit. Compared to the Strip it was a lot more calm. He had heard it said that Remnant was currently going through a time of peace and prosperity. But if one knew where to look, he or she could say that underneath these happy times were coming times of bloodshed and sorrow.

In a way it was the best of times and it was the worst of times. Academies trained Hunters and Huntresses to do battle with the Grimm who stalked the wilderness. Groups made motions. Companies made innovations to improve society or ways to tear it down. The sun rose and fell.

Life as usual.

The Courier sat, invisible thanks to one of his Stealthboys, on a bench looking across the street at a bookstore, Tukson's Book Trade the sign announced. The police was just about to leave. The Courier stood up. Looks like it was time to get to work.

/

There was a sign of a struggle but pretty much he found nothing so the Courier headed back to the small apartment he had managed to purchase. The Courier found that having the SDC pay for practically everything was rather convenient. Even retooling his weaponry to fire Dust cartridges was no problem, in fact he had it done for free in Atlas. His armor also got some upgrades as it was partially infused with Dust. The Courier liked it very much.

Connections...some things never changed. He unlocked his door revealing a rather spacious interior. The Courier removed his helmet and unbuckled his boots before setting them down away from the carpet. He stashed his weapons in his personal footlocker and took out the scroll he had been given by the SDC. He made his report, as usual, before heading to his kitchen to get started on things. He ignored the chime, he'd read the reply later.

Months had passed since his arrival in Atlas. The billowing desert winds gave way to a more springtime climate and the Courier had wondered during those days if he had actually died. How wrong he was. He wandered that countryside fighting off Grimm and the elements by himself until he finally reached some civilization and learned about where he was.

The Courier looked down at the simple meal he had prepared and sat down to eat.

Remnant was dangerous, much like the Mojave. Civilized, beautiful most certainly but dangerous. The Grimm were many and human tenacity could only do so much. The Courier smiled. Remnant had much to learn from the Mojave, because when bombs and guns and knives did not do hate could certainly pull you through.

He pulled out his scroll to read his employer's response and briefly considered heading out again to search. The Courier smirked and whispered "Fuck that." He instead fired up his Pip Boy and selected a tune. Recording all of those songs for one day was totally worth it. A dreamy and slow saxophone began to play. The Courier leaned back and relaxed.

Maybe he'd head down to Beacon sometime this afternoon. Mister Schnee, the younger, had asked him to look in on his daughter who was attending Beacon. The Courier held up the badge identifying him as an agent of the SDC. He thought back on that particularly surprising fight back on the docks a few months ago.

The thought of facing down that brown haired kid with the power fist put a cautious thought in his head. Perhaps he might also have his own uses.

/

_Beacon Academy, the next morning..._

Royce Walker was aware of some kind of buzzing noise as he pored over his textbook for the fiftieth time. His mind was abuzz with all kinds of technical information...like how to get poison from a Deathstalker without killing yourself or how to chase off an Ursa Minor with little more than a small firecracker. The textbook was suddenly yanked out of his hands. Royce looked up.

Weiss was frowning. That usually meant that Ruby was frowning too. "Uh...hi?"

"Royce, it's a few weeks before the semester starts." Weiss said. "Can you give the studying a little bit of a rest? You've been poring over your textbooks for days!"

"Yeah! Now's the perfect time to go do fun stuff!" Ruby agreed. "You can't just sit there and study all day!"

"But...I...wasn't..." Royce said in complete confusion as both girls grabbed his arms. "I was just reading...Can I get a book from my stack?"

"No." Was the quick answer.

"Aww..." Royce bowed his head disappointed.

/

If there was one thing that Royce did not expect, it was getting into a food fight. A food fight with kids with super powers. And a ton of food that was getting wasted by the second. As he watched Nora launch Yang through the roof with what seemed to be the lovechild of a pole and a melon he managed to catch a can of grape soda that was sent flying. He was currently hiding under an unmolested cafeteria table watching the ensuing combat between team RWBY and JNPR.

The absurdity of the situation was not lost on the Lone Wanderer, although he was a bit miffed at how much food was being thrown around. So when Weiss took that pie to the face the Wanderer calmly maneuvered himself out of the way when food began flying all over the place and the rest of Beacon's students began running for the doorway.

He caught a plate that slid across the floor. He looked down to see a perfectly good looking sandwich still on it. Royce stowed that under his little shelter. The Wanderer waited and soon enough he had quite a bit of food down under the table. Two more bag of chips went flying and slid passed the Lone Wanderer. He waited for it and reached out to catch the bowl of salad and the two soda cans sliding towards the table. Grinning to himself he stowed them next to a growing pile of provisions.

"Hey," Royce turned to see Jaune sitting next to him. "Well...this is nuts."

"Yeah it is," Royce said taking a bite out of his newly claimed sandwich. "That double Turkey punch looked like it hurt."

"Sure, thanks..." Jaune grumbled, he felt his stomach growl. His brow quirked. "Hey could you spare me one of those? I'm kinda hungry."

Royce offered him the plate of food. "Go ahead."

Both young men heard the door slam open. "Uh oh," Royce said as the table began to vibrate.

/

Glynda Goodwitch had walked in and promptly rearranged the entire cafeteria, clearing up the considerable mess caused by the frenetic food fight. "Ladies," she said testily holding her riding crop. "It is unbecoming of you all to play with your food." The professor then noticed Royce and Jaune sitting quietly on the floor. Royce had already devoured half of his enormous sandwich and both he and Nora let out loud burps which set Ruby laughing.

As the professor watched in confusion she felt Ozpin put a hand on her shoulder.

"They're going to need to grow up eventually." She told him.

Ozpin nodded sagely. "I understand Miss Goodwitch, but let them be children for a little while longer." He told her. "We've already one world weary soul here." Glynda looked at Royce, who was sitting there with a satisfied smile while Yang and Ruby looked at the stack of empty plates piled right beside him. They looked slightly horrified.

Glynda sighed. Something told her that today was going to be an extremely long day.

/

Ozpin waited in his office scowling as he read and re-read the message on his scroll again. In addition to the students from other schools he was now expecting an agent from the Schnee Dust Company to arrive. To make matters worse, it was the very same man who had come to blows with his newest student. And that bothered him. Glynda stood by his side waiting. A scowl was present on her face as the doors to the headmaster's office opened and the man inside stepped through. His dark green duster billowed slightly around his armor. A helmet was strapped to his belt, its red optics glared at all that encompassed its gaze. Ozpin caught the unmistakable shape of a carbine slung over his shoulder and the long barreled revolver holstered at his side. A second firearm was on the opposite hip, next to the sheathed fighting knife.

Unlike Royce, the man in the duster was not very tall or broad. But Ozpin could sense something...off about the man. Something extremely dangerous. It felt like a wave of killing intent that warned off all sentient life. He saw Glynda tighten her posture in his peripheral vision. The agent had dark, tanned skin. His features were sharp and scarred, two scars in particular marred his head and would not have been noticed because his unkempt black hair hid them from view. They...did not seem like normal injuries. His youthful looks said that he was in his twenties. But his hard, indigo eyes told Ozpin that he had seen more than he would ever want to share. There was a coldness there that would render lesser people speechless.

The man's boots made no sound as he stopped a few feet away from Ozpin and Glynda. His posture was relaxed, but could switch to battle ready at any second. Ozpin could see that the man was not only fast, but strong in those few moments.

"Good afternoon headmaster Ozpin," the man said, his tone was low but rich and polite. "You can call me the Courier, I'm here on behalf of the Schnee Dust Company."

"I have the message." Ozpin replied politely. "And I can assure that Beacon is a safe environment. You have no need to worry about Miss Schnee's safety."

"Regardless, I was asked to check on her." The Courier didn't relent. "But I can do that so long as I am here in Vale." He looked around. "Very nice place you got here, reminds me of home."

"Thank you." Ozpin said "But-"

"What exactly are you doing here?" Glynda snapped angrily. "A mercenary like you would be hired for something bigger than a regular check up. Furthermore you are not the acting guardian of Weiss Schnee therefore I find your "story" to be a little sketchy."

The Courier blinked as he regarded Glynda with a glance. Then he smiled politely. "I can assure you that what happened at the docks was nothing personal." He said. "Your student packed quite a punch."

"And yet you poisoned him," Ozpin spoke calmly his hand clutching the head of his cane. "What is your business here?" His tone was wary but he would protect his students if this man's intent was hostile.

"Like I said, I was asked to check on Miss Schnee." The Courier told the truth. "And that is what I will do. I was also asked to provide security for her as well, so...I will be staying on site. I won't interfere with any of your lessons."

Glynda didn't look too happy about it. Ozpin couldn't refuse, not when the SDC started calling.

"Very well," Ozpin said politely. "But...please refrain from frightening my students. Some of them have heard of your...exploits at Atlas."

The Courier bowed his head in respect. "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I will be off to make my report to the SDC." He said. "They are rather pushy, so may I take my leave?"

Ozpin gave a nod. When the Courier had finally departed Glynda rounded on Ozpin with a glare.

"I don't think he should be here." She said. "No. He should not be allowed on campus. At. All."

"You go ahead and tell the SDC that," Ozpin shrugged. "I'm not about to antagonize them. In the meantime I must ask that you keep a watch on him. I will make the announcement in the next staff meeting."

"Throwing me to the wolves already?" Glynda rolled her eyes. "But I will do as asked."

"If he does have a hostile intent." Ozpin told her carefully. "Do not hesitate. Fight at full strength. I don't think he should be a fighter to take lightly."

/

They stood facing each other. Team RWBY was on one side and the Courier on the other. Royce was not surprised he would meet this man again, but the girls were. Their reactions were quite a bit troubling. All of them had drawn their weapons. But if the Courier had wanted to kill them all he would have drawn already. And shot him first, twice. Right in the torso.

Royce stepped forward but Ruby got in his way. "Royce, don't." She said. "Please, we'll take him on."

"If he wanted us dead he'd have drawn. Plus you're drawing a crowd." Royce pointed out. He smiled at Ruby gently. "Don't worry, he just wants to talk."

The Courier agreed. He said "Boy's right, little miss. I'm just here for a friendly neighborhood chat."

"Bullshit." Yang spat, Ember Celica unfolding.

"No need to get angry but I'm sure my employers would appreciate it if you'd stand down." The Courier revealed the SDC badge on his person. And the revolver he was holding in his off hand.

Weiss gave a small gasp. That mark was usually reserved for people who worked directly with her father. She bit her lip nervously. "Guys, he's serious." She spoke up prompting Yang and Blake to look at her. "Don't start something here."

"Ah Miss Schnee was it?" The Courier turned his horrible eyes on her. "Good, good. I won't have to deliver the boss any bad news." He nodded sagely. "Or ask him to clean up bodies."

That statement earned him a nasty glare from Yang.

"How do you know who I am?" Weiss asked the Courier. "And how do you know my father?"

"I met him personally a few months ago." The Courier answered. "Man seemed in a tight spot during one of those Faunus protests." He shrugged. Blake narrowed her eyes. "White Fang bullets tend to do horrible things but I lent a hand."

Weiss' eyes widened considerably. "Was he...hurt?"

"No. I killed the men who were trying to hurt him though." The Courier answered. He turned on Royce whose own eyes narrowed considerably.

"You should be dead." The Courier told Royce, his tone neutral. "But I'm not surprised. You're one of the toughest men I've faced. That Pip Boy on your wrist...you a Vault Dweller?"

"I was." Royce said. "You?"

"A friend gave it to me," The Courier spoke. "Patched me up too, getting shot in the head tends to do a lot of bad stuff but apparently I was lucky enough to survive."

"Damn, and I thought I had it bad." Royce said casually although he was on guard for any unsuspecting moves. The Courier looked like the type of guy to kick you in the balls when you weren't looking. "Your friend was a doctor?"

The Courier simply nodded. "Real good one."

Team RWBY looked at each other nervously. Royce just kept his eye on the Courier. The weight of each man's trials and legends seemed to make the air crackle.

"Sorry," The Courier bowed his head. "Guess I made things a bit awkward here. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Sure, whatever." Royce replied.

/

"I hate that condescending prick." Yang snarled as they exited the class.

"Yang, calm down." Ruby was right to be worried. Yang looked ready to kill something. "Please? He's not gonna bother us anymore."

"He was telling the truth though." Blake pointed out. "He said he was checking on you." She looked at Weiss expectantly.

"What?" Weiss looked surprised. "Do you really think I'm supposed to know why a complete psychopath like that man was asked to look in on me? I only found out that my father hired him today!"

Blake didn't look ready to believe her just yet. But she said nothing. She turned to Royce. "Do you have any guesses as to what he really wants?"

Royce exhaled through his nose. "He's a merc. He's in it for the pay." As they headed towards their dorm room Royce continued with his train of thought. "He's a helluva lot more sociable than Talon Company that's for sure."

"Talon Company?" Ruby piped up. "Who're they?"

Royce rubbed the back of his neck. "The best mercenaries money can buy. They'll do any job provided the pay is good. Problem is...they're not exactly the friendliest guys. They had a hit on me."

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yeah I was pretty popular...ow!" Royce recoiled as Yang smacked his side. "What was that for!?"

"For being a doofus." Yang said. "Are you trying to get killed?"

"No, it was a long time ago!" Royce shook his head.

"And is he a part of said unscrupulous mercenary company?" Weiss asked.

"No." Royce answered. "In a way, he's a helluva lot worse and a helluva lot better at the same time."

"And how is that going to be a good thing?" Weiss asked.

"He won't kill us, least of all you." Royce said to her. "I'm sure of that. Men like him have standards."

Yang scoffed. "Standards?"

"Yes." Royce said. "He won't make a scene, not when it will probably ruin his reputation and image as a problem solver."

/

"Hey guys!" Sun Wukong walked over to the table in the library. Royce, who was busy looking up some information for Blake barely acknowledged the other Faunus. Weiss put down her cards and walked over to the wanderer and his scroll and closed the browser window.

"Hey!" Royce looked at Weiss. "What-oh." He saw Sun looking expectantly over at him.

"You're alive!" The blonde young man looked honestly surprised to see him.

Royce checked his pulse. "Yes I am," he said. "It would be kinda weird if I wasn't wouldn't it?" The young man laughed in return.

"That's good, that's good." The newcomer offered his hand. "Sun Wukong."

"Royce Walker," The Wanderer shook the young man's hand and then glanced at his companion. "And your friend?" The blue haired guy had a cheery smile on his face but he kept glancing at Weiss, who looked so utterly confused as Ruby and Yang hammed it up over their board game.

Royce looked at the expansive map of Remnant on the board and all of the little things written on it and decided that military conquest was something he'd never get. He wasn't much of a strategist.

"Neptune." Sun nudged his friend. "Hey, this is the guy I was telling you about!"

The friend, aptly called Neptune, smiled. "So you're the guy Sun's been talking about. He says you...er, well, you were supposed to be dead."

Royce shrugged. He'd faced so many things that should have killed him he was...well, he didn't want to die per say but he was more than ready for it, he had died once after all. "Well, I'm not." He said. "Getting shanked in the side sucks real bad though."

"By that Courier dude right?" Neptune asked. At the mention of "Courier" Yang had scowled and clenched her fist briefly.

"Yeah." Royce shrugged his shoulders. "It was a complete misunderstanding."

Blake turned her head slightly towards him. She breathed heavily. "Guys...I-I gotta go."

"Huh!? B-But it's your turn!" Ruby looked surprised.

"Go ahead Blake, I'll pick up where you left off." Royce told Blake. The black haired girl nodded gratefully. Royce knew she wasn't going to sleep anyway. She'd been looking up a lot of stuff on the White Fang. He just did his best to help her along. That and he needed more information on the Courier in case things...went sour.

Killing a man required more than a gun after all...

"Okay." Royce took up Blake's place and picked up her cards. "...What the hell am I doing?"

/

Jaune exhaled and stood on his toes, he focused on Royce who turned to the side and raised his fists. Focus, he remembered Royce telling him to focus. He was getting better but he had a long way to go.

_Okay...He can go left, right or straight on. He can either punch me in the head or kick me right in the groin. Perfect. _Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat then made the first move. He charged Royce who smiled in amusement and went for a left hook.

Pyrrha watched at the sidelines with Ruby and Yang. "Jaune's doing great!" Ruby exclaimed as Jaune managed to dodge Royce's fist and actually managed to land a hit on the taller wanderer. Royce, as usual proving that he was built like a brick wall, simply endured the hit and countered. Jaune blocked then went for Royce's leg knocking him down. Jaune tried to pin Royce down but the Wanderer put his foot up to Jaune's stomach and kicked off.

Jaune landed on his back then felt a slight pressure on the back of his head. "Darn."

"Well," Royce commented smiling. "I technically did not expect you to go for my leg like that. But you did a good job." He helped the shorter boy to his feet. "What did you learn this time?"

"You can still break me in half?" Jaune tried hopefully.

Royce shook his head. "The trick is to do something unexpected. That leg sweep was good. But you should have gone for my legs even while I'm down."

"You would have kicked me in the head anyway!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Could've gone either way." Royce said shrugging. "But really man, you're getting better and better. Between me and Pyrrha, you're getting higher up."

Jaune grinned sheepishly. "Uh well...um thanks..."

"Now...let's go work on your..." The sound of engines echoed through the academy. "Wonder what that's all about?"

"Royce! The exchange students for the festival are coming in! You wanna watch!?" Ruby called out.

/

Glynda and Ozpin watched from the window as a wing of fighters roared past the tower. "Ironwood certainly does love to make an entrance." Glynda commented.

"I'm sure that as a Headmaster and a General, he is quite the busy man." Ozpin's reply was calm as usual. "...But I agree. It would be nice not having fighter jets flying around my office."

"Quite," The Courier said from the side as he crossed his arms leaning against the eastern wall. Ozpin and Glynda turned quickly to the intruder before relaxing. Slightly. Ozpin liked to say that his office was secure...until the Courier broke in and had actually beaten the Headmaster to his own office one morning.

It was an interesting conversation.

The Courier smiled.

/

"You." James Ironwood was not expecting the man to be here. The Courier just gave a polite wave.

"I assume that the both of you are...acquainted?" Ozpin asked his old colleague.

"Quite," Ironwood's reply was calm. The general made an impressive figure, one that matched the Courier's own subtle insidiousness. "He saved the lives of my students...at the cost of mutilating several White Fang who were trying to blow up a part of my school."

"Oh...I made a mess?" The Courier asked. "My apologies general, things tend to become violent when guns and explosives are involved. That, and the SDC's ammunition was a bit...overkill."

"I've received several complaints about your...methods of culling the White Fang." Ironwood glared at the Courier. "And while I agree that they must be stopped, you seem intent on destroying them all."

The Courier's reply was sarcastic. "Yes...so I suppose I should stand there and let them shoot me? Or civilians who had the misfortune of getting in their way? It makes me wonder general, why are your soldiers being deployed if they are not there to keep the peace?"

Ironwood bristled at the disrespectful tone but kept it in check. He may have disagreed with the Courier's methods but he had to admit that he came up with results. He still did not like how the man was insinuating that the men and women under his command were incompetent.

"Please calm down, both of you." Ozpin said quietly taking a sip from his coffee. "I would like it if my office would remain intact. Besides, these are times of peace. Violently tackling the problem tends to cause a lot more harm than good."

The Courier smirked as Ironwood sighed and shook his head. Ozpin had a point. The problem was that peace was usually the precursor to war. And war never changed. No matter how much people wanted it to.

"Whatever you say Headmaster." The Courier said.

/

"So...Let's go over the schedule for tomorrow again." Ruby said as Royce sharpened his knife as it lay on his lap. Since Fisto still needed some retooling, he had worked on his knife since it was simpler to do so in Professor Colt's fabrication center.

The blade was still the same design but now it was re-forged using techniques known to Vale's blacksmiths. Colt himself was the one who worked on Royce's trench knife, it was sharper now with a longer nine inch blade. With its clip point and spiked hand guard the weapon was deadly in the right hands. Royce was particularly adept with it and it had served him in the Capital Wastes ever since he received it from the Brotherhood Outcasts.

"Weiss, you and I will be heading to the CCT and we'll find out what we can." Ruby then turned to Blake. "You're going to that White Fang meeting right Blake?"

"Yes, I can get in without any problems." Blake nodded her head.

"Yang you go visit Junior and see what he knows about the Courier," Ruby said. "I know it'll look bad but we don't know anything about the guy."

"Yeah, I got it." Yang answered. She looked a bit irritable though at the mention of "Courier".

"Royce, you're going with her right?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, unless you want me at the CCT with you." Royce said as he checked his knife before sheathing it across his back horizontally. He did not notice Ruby blushing slightly and Yang chuckling to herself. Royce stood up, by far he was the most intimidating sight covered head to toe in armor. In the first semester he had meshed the Ranger Battle Armor together with the Chinese Stealth Armor into a workable prototype. Since then he had worked on the stealth systems and he could pop in and out of stealth reasonably well if he kept still. It wasn't perfect yet but it was getting there. Royce had pulled his cloth head wrap over his brown hair.

Yang had once said it made him look like a complete and utter bastard.

"Is that the same one you've been wearing last semester?" Weiss asked.

"Mm...Longer actually." Royce said. "It's been two years since I found it."

"Jeez...I think you need to go shopping for clothes." Weiss commented. "Perhaps this weekend we should be able to get you something that is nice to look at."

_Damn. _Royce dreaded the idea of shopping for clothes. "You sure?"

"Royce, all you've got for clothes are T-shirts, a pair of really stitched up jeans and a blue jumpsuit." Weiss deadpanned. "You have to look good during social interactions!"

"You just want him to model out clothes you pick." Yang said, sniggering to herself. "I can just see it now, Weiss and Royce in some really high up, classy establishment...Him in a nice three piece suit and Ice Princess in her best..."

She leaned back avoiding a red faced Weiss's attempt to smack her into oblivion.

"So you guys are heading into the city again?"

Royce pulled Blackhawk out of its holster and turned around to face the window.

"Hey, take it easy!" Sun Wukong raised his hands. Royce lowered his revolver.

"How long have you been there!?" Weiss demanded.

"Oh, I've been doing this all the time- I mean I climb trees all the time!" Sun corrected himself once he saw Blake draw Gambol Shroud just slightly out of its sheath. "And yeah, I just got here!"

"I suppose your friend is outside the door?" Royce asked as he opened the front door and looked around the dorm hallway.

"Nah, he's right here!" Sun gestured to his right. Weiss and Ruby looked outside to see Neptune.

"Hey guys..."Neptune waved nervously trying his very best not to look down. "Just uh...Sun? Can you help me?"

/

Royce looked up at the towering structure based in the academy and decided that between the airships and Ozpin's office, he would rather not ascend it. Still, they were here for a reason. Royce walked behind Ruby and Weiss as he checked his Scroll in case anyone else needed anything.

"So...this thing," he spoke up prompting Weiss to turn her head slightly. "Is practically a huge communications hub?"

"Yes, Atlas spread it around a few years after the Great War." Weiss said.

"Wow..." Royce looked up at the tower. "Damn...Never seen one this big."

"Wait...you have a CCT back where you came from?" Ruby asked.

"Mm...Not exactly. Most of those stations were abandoned when the bombs hit." He continued as they walked. "Survivors after the bombs holed up in those stations...A lot of the ones I happened to pass by were tombs. I came across one still transmitting in code." He shook his head. "Man, I've never felt so depressed after I turned it off."

"Oh...wow," Ruby shook her head looking sad.

"Yeah..." Royce winced. "DC's filled with sad stories like that. Came across a trail of recordings about a family looking for shelter."

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"It was before the war but they were looking for a shelter to hide from the bombs." Royce had found the recordings during his wanderings in DC. "It..didn't end well, let me just say that."

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other. They had no idea. How could they? Remnant was teeming with Grimm but it at least was prospering. Royce had come from a place where everything had been burned away, leaving only ashes. Pockets of what was once was could be found and they painted a picture of panic and paranoia.

"My only hope is that Remnant doesn't go through what happened to DC." Royce said breaking both girls from their musings. "I won't let that happen."


	10. The Faunus and the Monster

Chapter 10

The Faunus and the Monster

_"Mysterious Gunman saves Schnee Dust Company CEO from assassination attempt!"- Atlas Newsreel, a few months before classes at Beacon began. _

"Courier. Atlas. White Fang." Royce typed up the keywords and watched as the terminal brought up several news articles from Atlas. A few of the stories involved the Courier putting a stop to several White Fang operations against the SDC. It also showed an unconfirmed body count, many requests for his arrests that stopped as soon as the SDC got involved and an interview with Atlas' own General Ironwood, the headmaster of the Hunter academy in Atlas.

Royce kept looking for any more information. Chat forums had at least one topic on him and apart from speculation from the users there was nothing much on the man himself. He had become some sort of folk hero to Atlas' people...and something of a wild card to the Atlesian Military at large.

He managed to get something on the SDC hiring the Courier as an independent security contractor, but other than a little paragraph on the article Royce already knew the guy was a mercenary. Swearing liberally under his breath Royce kept looking even as Weiss logged on to another terminal.

/

"Hello there Miss Schnee!" The receptionist sounded cheerful. Weiss just gave a polite smile. "Ah, would you like to talk to your sister? Miss Winter is a bit worried that you haven't been answering her messages..."

Weiss shook her head. "Tell her that I'm fine, there's no need to worry." She said as her smile faltered slightly.

The receptionist nodded. "If...that's what you want. So! Is there anything that you need today?"

"Ah yes, I'm going to need these. They're for research purposes." Weiss sent over the packets of information she needed. How she did this with a straight face was beyond her. At her peripherals she saw Royce clench his fist before angrily closing out the browser and leaning back in his chair. He then looked at her and shrugged. His expression was glum. Looks like he didn't find anything.

Weiss just gave him a faint smile.

"Um Miss Schnee, these documents are quite...er well, sensitive." The receptionist on the screen looked a bit nervous.

"Oh nonsense!" Weiss just waved that off. "I'm sure my father would understand that I needed some really good research material for my classes." She was not lying, technically. Father had always appreciated her getting good grades. Weiss heard someone laughing. She gave Royce a look, the Wanderer gave a humorous smile before looking back to his screen.

"I...see." the receptionist looked unconvinced but who was she to argue with the daughter of the person who signed her paycheck?

/

"Seriously?" Royce asked when they exited the CCT. "Research material for your classes? How did that get past the radar?"

"You know what I don't know either." Weiss didn't try to argue. Irritably she looked around. "Where's Ruby?"

Royce noticed that their team leader was gone too. "Great..." He said. "But then again I suppose this is a good thing."

"How is Ruby going missing a good thing exactly?"

"Well...trouble usually finds her, so we just need to wait." Royce shrugged.

"I'm giving her a call." Weiss said as she pulled out her Scroll.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Royce waited while Weiss contacted Ruby. When she finally answered all the both of them got was a garbled sentence.

"Sorry! In the middle of something!"

And she hung up...

Weiss and Royce looked at each other. "Let's head into town and hopefully we can find her." Royce suggested.

"Oh all right...I swear the nerve of that girl..."

/

"Uh...Yang..." Neptune said as he kept his hands up while a dozen gunmen had their rifles pointed at him. "Explain to me how you're friends with this guy?"

"Trust me it ain't that important." Yang said as she grinned fiercely at the gunmen who surrounded them. "Alright! We've gone through this before!" She crowed. "Junior! Get your buddies to stand down or else!"

"What the hell do you want?" Hei Xiong looked horrible, his looks were disheveled. "Oh great...it's you."

"Man," Yang quipped. "You look like crap."

"Yeah well when a murderer pays a visit to ask for more information you tend to get drunk. And when you get drunk, you look like crap." Junior shrugged. "And no I don't know where Torchwick is. Bastard hasn't been here for a while now."

"That's not what I'm asking about unfortunately." Yang said. "I figure that murderer you're talking about...yeah can you tell me about him instead?"

Junior exhaled through his nose. For some reason he knew this was going to happen. The Courier had visited him again and while the man had no intent on killing everyone in his establishment, Junior was still terrified of the fact that the folk hero of Atlas was making house calls.

"Look, if I were you kid. I'd drop the subject." Junior ignored Yang's scowling face. "What can I tell you? The guy's a bloody psychopath and he works for the SDC. You don't want to piss around with him."

"He stabbed a good friend of mine," Yang said. "I'm still upset about it."

"Well, if he ain't dead you should be grateful." Junior replied. "Wait...you mean that big guy in the combat armor you dragged in here last time? The one who couldn't hold his drinks?"

"Yes. Him." Yang's expression hardened. "The big lug is my friend."

Junior scowled back. "Your friend's a lucky one." He commented. "Good thing too, then again the Courier hasn't killed me yet so I guess that means I'm lucky like him."

"I don't care," Yang said. "Do you know anything about the Courier or not?"

"You want my advice? Don't bother," Junior told her. "The guy's not forthcoming with any information at all. It's like he appeared out of nowhere."

/

When she finally left Junior exhaled shakily and turned to one corner of the club. "She's gone."

The Courier seemingly materialized out of nowhere and smiled. "Bloody psychopath seems a little extreme don't you think?" He asked Junior as he set down the empty glass he had been using to drink.

"Yeah, well every time you walk in here everyone wants to leave." Junior told the Courier. "What the hell do you want this time?"

"Just checking on my...acquaintances in Beacon." The Courier reassured Junior politely. His voice turned cold. "Nothing for you to worry about."

Junior shivered as the man's piercing glare descended on him. "I won't have to worry about you working with Torchwick anymore will I?"

"Nah, as far as he knows, I'm done with him." Junior said trying to keep up appearances. "I want to live to a ripe old age after all."

"That's always a good goal to strive for." The Courier quipped. "Have a nice evening mister Xiong."

The Courier departed from the club and just missed Yang speeding off on her motorcycle. Idly he considered putting a bullet through her head before deciding that it wasn't worth it. He did wonder why the girl wanted his information. Maybe she had a package that needed delivering?

The Courier shook his head and smiled at the bad joke and decided to take a walk. It was a pleasant night, with a good cool feeling breeze. Maybe he'd find something to do in the meantime.

The explosion way far out, maybe a few kilometers away from his position told him that something interesting had happened. The Courier smiled as he slipped his helmet over his head. It was time to go do some recon.

/

"There you are!" Weiss said as Ruby finally met up with them. Royce just stood to the side checking his Scroll. "Where have you been!?"

"Sorry, sorry...I met up with Penny again." Ruby said. "She...er needed to talk to me about something."

"Penny?" Weiss asked. "What did she have to say?"

"Um...well..." Ruby looked conflicted about something.

"Oh, hey Blake." Royce said when Blake's face appeared on screen. "What do you-"

"We need some back up, it's Torchwick we got made at the warehouse-"

"HELP!" Sun interrupted before the sounds of gunfire echoed. The Scroll then beeped as Blake hung up.

"Well, shoot." Royce said casually as he tucked his scroll back into a pouch on his belt. "Looks like Blake's in trouble. Let's go?"

"Yeah, come on!" Ruby called out.

/

Getting to the warehouse was easy. Dealing with Torchwick's goons AND the giant bloody mechanized behemoth he was piloting was proving to be quite difficult. Royce served up a couple of grenades that sent a squad of White Fang flying. Gunfire erupted over his head as RWBY exchanged fire with the White Fang.

"Any ideas!?" Blake winced as a bullet whizzed by her head. "We're getting pinned out here!"

Ruby fired a couple of shots off from Crescent Rose. "I'm thinking but we gotta get rid of-" A cannon shot sailed over their heads and obliterated some crates sending shrapnel everywhere.

"Ah crap, we gotta move!" Royce hit the magazine release, slammed in a magazine of armor piercing rounds and continued firing at the mech. That was when he remembered he had Pulse Grenades. He ducked back into cover and took one out. Would it be effective? He was pretty sure they would be.

"The heck is that!?" Weiss asked. "Royce!"

"EMPs...Okay then." Royce murmured. "Ruby!" he called to the girl in red.

"Yeah!?" Ruby fired off a couple more shots from Crescent Rose.

"Get ready to move in! I got EMPs!" Royce primed his Pulse Grenade and threw it at the mech. EMPs were useful against robotics and machinery. He hoped it was the same case here on Remnant...

The EMP grenade bounced off the hull of the Atlesian mech and promptly detonated in a flash of blue light. It was enough to stun the Atlas mech for just a few seconds. Royce knew it would take a couple more. He grabbed another Pulse Grenade to follow up with the first one he just threw at the mech. Another flash of blue light told Royce that the EMPs were working.

"Oh...awesome!" Ruby squealed. "Yang! Blake! Hit it from the left side!"

"Suppressing!" Royce yelled as he opened fire on the mech's legs. Sparks told him that his rounds weren't getting through, he adjusted his aim and went for the joints. As the mech suit went down on one "knee" Yang and Blake took its left arm off. Debilitated the mech went for Ruby who jumped back just in time.

Another one of Royce's EMP grenades stalled the machine's advance enough for Weiss to freeze it in place. Ruby sped forward to cut it down, accelerating to the point that she was nothing more than a red blur in Royce's eyes. In a way Royce was both impressed and frightened. No one should move that fast...It should have been physically impossible.

It was almost cheating.

/

The Courier was watching the battle with mild interest. He had seen the Atlesian Paladin before of course, but this one was a new model. And it was getting its ass kicked by four teenage girls and one guy. Still, Roman was admirable at escaping trouble. Someday however the man's little streak of good luck would run out and he would find himself facing judgment for his multiple crimes.

Or he'd probably get gunned down trying to escape from the Courier which, in all honesty, he didn't mind at all. His employers might be a bit upset but even they would not argue with the Atlesian Military. Or him in particular considering who he knew was important to them.

The Courier was disappointed that his marksman's carbine didn't have the range to kill the master criminal right now of course. That and the girl with the parasol who rescued Mister Torchwick seemed quite quick on her feet. Idly, he wished he had his Anti-Materiel Rifle with him, that would certainly do the trick. When Roman had finally disappeared from view team RWBY seemed to be speaking with each other briefly before seemingly deciding on heading back to the academy.

The Courier decided that it was enough recon for one day and headed back to the Academy as well, albeit from a different route. The one with the blonde hair, Yang if he recalled correctly, was not entirely happy with him so he'd do his best to avoid her. It wasn't like he gave a damn about her opinion of him or anything. He just found her to be abrasive.

/

_A few days later..._

"Uh sorry...no." Royce said and quickly headed off as the second year girl looked down at her feet disappointed. The Lone Wanderer quickly tallied that as the twentieth person to ask him out to the upcoming dance. He was not looking forward to the rest of the day.

As two more hopefuls walked over to him at lunch, he confirmed the fact that he was not looking forward to the rest of the day.

/

"Listen Royce, you're pretty popular with the ladies...and I know you've probably got someone on your mind." Jaune started.

"Yep, I'm listening." Royce barely paid any attention as he replaced the central cathode on his Novasurge. When it finally connected Royce loaded an energy cell and the plasma weapon gave a cheery whine as it registered a power supply. Royce hit the button on his left and a Beowolf shaped target appeared twenty meters out.

Royce took aim and fired a burst of plasma at the target and watched with satisfaction as it turned to ash.

"But...I uh was hoping for some pointers...for uh you know..." Jaune started again. "Asking Weiss to the dance?"

Royce fired the last shot from his Novasurge. "Why not just go ask her?" He told Jaune his tone turning a bit impatient. "And if Weiss says no...there's always other girls you know?" He decided not telling the other boy that _Pyrrha_ of all people had asked him the same thing. Except it was about Jaune. The Wanderer was shocked when he realized that he just snapped at Jaune. The boy didn't seem to notice though as he was too busy focusing on Weiss. Royce shook his head. Okay...maybe he was a bit miffed that Jaune was sniffing around Weiss.

He clamped down on his thoughts immediately.

_A few moments earlier..._

"Hey Royce, I need some advice." Pyrrha spoke to the left of Royce who was cleaning out the Blackhawk's barrel.

"Yep I'm listening." Royce answered a little absent minded as he reassembled the revolver. Loading the cylinder with standard rounds he cocked back the hammer and took aim.

One trigger pull and the Ursa Major shaped target twenty meters away lost its head. Royce fired again and blew the target apart in a series of well aimed shots. Royce nodded in satisfaction.

"Well...I want to ask Jaune to the dance but he seems dead set on asking someone else...I've helped him out with it but...I don't think she's going to say yes."

Royce loaded another set of rounds. "Well, if he ends up upset about being turned down then try asking him out." He said still not paying attention. "He's kind of dense so you might want to be a bit more...direct."

"Hmm..." Pyrrha thought about it. "Alright, I'll try. Thank you Royce."

"No problem." Royce checked his revolver.

_Presently_

Jaune sighed. "Alright..." He said. "But-"

"Look, Jaune." Royce spoke up as he vaporized another target. "The best thing you can do is to be honest. A lot of people appreciate honesty. And besides, Weiss is not the only girl out there."

/

Packing away his weapons, Royce parted ways with Jaune. The boy seemed a bit more confident but Royce could still see that his little endeavor could go either way. He had been hitting on Weiss for the past few days with hardly any success, if at all.

Royce exhaled. All this craze about the dance was honestly a bit annoying to deal with. Then again, he supposed that it was a good thing since Beacon was training the next generation of warriors. When they had all finally become those warriors things like this dance would be rare occurrences for those that survived. A school dance...Royce had never been to one, not even down in the Vault with...

He automatically shut down on his thoughts.

The Wanderer picked up his books and headed out of the locker room to go back to the dormitories.

It was a little past five in the afternoon but he was already bloody tired. That and he had promised to go clothes shopping with Weiss tomorrow. How in the bloody hell she managed to rope him into that was beyond him. A promise was a promise though and the Wanderer kept his promises.

Even if it did lead him into what most men considered the bane of their existence.

Royce thought on Weiss again. Was he jealous that Jaune was going after her? It was hard to admit but it was true. He had been spending more time with her, often taking their little strolls around the academy grounds. They usually talked about classes but sometimes other things slipped through.

She talked about how she wanted to honor her family's name, she also talked about her doubts of being good enough to take over when the SDC came calling. She also talked, somewhat, about her family. Her father, who was the head of the company, was not known for his kindness to the lower workers. Especially those who were Faunus. Her grandfather had been targeted by the White Fang. He was still alive but his injuries forced him to relinquish his seat to his son, Weiss's father.

It was a fucked up situation but Royce simply kept quiet about his opinion on the matter and listened. Weiss got everything she wanted when growing up but in exchange for that everything had been decided for her. That was part of the reason why she wanted to become a Huntress.

In return Royce shared some of his own stories. Weiss had been there when Royce shared his life in the Capital Wastes but she was, as of now, the only person to know how much his experiences haunted him. Fighting for his life in the Pitt, the horrors of Point Lookout, leaving Vault 101 and losing what little friends he had left there.

The one that hit him the hardest was finding his father...and promptly losing him to the Enclave.

/

Royce cringed as he and Weiss stepped off the airship and into Vale the next day.

"Well, here we are!" Weiss spoke cheerfully. "And-what are all of you doing here!?" Her cheerful mood evaporated when she saw Ruby, Yang and Blake standing right next to them.

Royce was briefly glad for the company...before he realized that they were probably here to laugh at him. Except Blake. Because she was cool like that. The bags under her eyes made him worry though.

"I'm fine, Royce." Blake gave him a tired smile as though sensing his thoughts. "I'll just...head over to the bookstore or something. Meet me there when you're all done." And just like that Blake slinked off.

"Sleep deprivation." Royce said quietly and Ruby looked up at him. "She'd better slow down before she kills herself."

"Right well...we'll think about it while we're walking around." Yang replied, while she was still as cheery as ever her eyes were as hard as flint. She was worried about Blake too. "You know maybe you and Ice Princess should find something juicy. If you hold that over her head maybe Blake will finally get some sleep."

"I find that unlikely." Weiss said, frowning. "That girl is as stubborn as a mule."

Royce had to agree. That was when Yang and Ruby departed after Blake...and Weiss dragged him off to the clothing store. Royce briefly sent Ruby a rather scared look. Ruby gave him a reassuring wave that definitely did not help at all.

/

It took them almost three hours. Three torturous hours to pick out a pair of slacks, shoes, a dress shirt and a neck tie. Royce decided that _hated _neck ties. _Loathed _them with every fiber of his being. His irritation must have showed because Weiss said something.

"You know, you looked rather dashing in formal wear." Weiss complimented him.

"I felt like a fool." Royce said. He looked sheepishly at her. "Sorry...It's just, I'm not exactly the hoity-toity guy. I didn't really need..." He gestured with the bag of purchases they made. "All this."

Weiss just smiled. "Well, you're not there anymore." She said to him, knowing that he was thinking of that dreadful place he called home. "So come on! Live a little!"

Royce looked at Weiss and his cheeks reddened. "Heh...right, right." He said chuckling to himself. "So where else are we going Ice Princess?"

"Stop calling me that." Weiss started looking annoyed.

/

"Well," The Courier remarked as he sipped his coffee. "What a coincidence." To his left Blake Belladonna stood, her shoulders tensed. It was a pretty good looking afternoon. The Courier was honestly not expecting to meet anyone here. Blake was definitely not expecting on meeting him.

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked, her hand twitching to Gambol Shroud.

"If you're going to kill me." The Courier said as he took another sip of coffee. "You better pray that you succeed with the first strike. Because running away won't help."

"I'm not here to do that, I was passing by when I saw you." Blake answered.

Blake narrowed her eyes as the Courier gestured to the seat in front of him. "Come, have a seat and order something."

"Why?" Blake asked. "So you can kill me at your leisure?"

"If I was going to kill you." The Courier spoke calmly. "I would have done it a long time ago." He finished his coffee. "And it would be a shame to start a fight in this cafe, I've heard they can brew up some great coffee."

/

It was pretty awkward at the cafe. Blake watched as the Courier finished his cup of coffee.

"What exactly do you want to ask me?" The Courier asked Blake looking at her with dead eyes. It was hard to face that stare, Blake realized. The man sitting in front of her was completely relaxed and yet he was the most dangerous person in the entire cafe. She noticed that there was a certain space between their table and the other customers'. No one wanted to take a glance, and the poor waitress who refilled the Courier's coffee looked ready to bolt at any second.

"I need to know what the White Fang are trying to do." Blake said, blinking sleepily but refusing to admit that she was quite tired.

"Hmm...well, you came to the wrong person. My contact is not very fond of me it seems and he keeps making excuses for not being able to meet." The Courier's tone was even. "Pardon me for my language but you look like shit."

"That doesn't matter right now," Blake scowled.

"Then how do you propose on fighting against a well organized criminal organization without proper rest or preparation?" The Courier asked her. "It's foolish to go around on your lonesome. Especially in your state."

"You've been doing it, they're scared of you." Blake pointed out. "And how I'm feeling right now doesn't matter."

"I have been ending lives for as long as I can remember, even if my memories are fragmented at the moment." The Courier answered quietly. "And like your tough, tall friend I too come from an apocalyptic wasteland. I would say it's a bit more civilized but there are men who are just as cruel as the White Fang there." He leaned in closer. "And I have killed them just the same."

Blake hesitated. "Have you...met someone by the name of Adam Taurus?"

Her answer was unexpected as the Courier reached into his long duster coat and produced the shattered half of a Grimm mask. She knew it as Adam's. Her first reaction was revulsion, and then disappointment. She had always known that Adam was going to meet his end someday... She just hoped that he died quickly.

"He was the second man who came close to killing me." The Courier tucked the fragmented mask back into his coat causing Blake to scowl at him for not saying anything about her old comrade's demise. "Don't worry he's alive. He and I met on a cargo train way back when I had first arrived in Atlas. He's a slippery son of a gun that's for sure."

"How did...How did you beat him?" Blake knew that her former companion was one of the strongest and fastest swordsmen she knew. For someone like this man to actually manage to wound Taurus it was no small wonder that he could beat Royce in single combat.

"Technically it was a draw," The Courier said. "He was pretty pissed when I shattered his mask. Darn...If I was a bit quicker on the draw." His face turned into a cold, emotionless mask. "No..I should have aimed slightly to the right and I would have splattered his brains all over that train car."

Another awkward silence fell. "You...really don't know much about what's going on do you?" Blake asked.

"Not at the moment, but these things tend to come to you if you're patient. And I have a few hunches. The point is to counter your enemy's plans. With overwhelming force if need be." The Courier answered. "Aren't you supposed to be with your friends? In your state, I don't think they'll be very happy with you running around on your own.

"I...they shouldn't concern themselves with me." Blake said looking embarrassed. "And I don't think Yang wants to see you again anyway so..."

"Too late..." The Courier sighed as he gestured towards the three girls and the young man with them standing outside the coffee shop. The blonde girl had a scowl on her face as she realized the Courier was there with Blake.

/

"You again." Yang stated eyes narrowed at the Courier who gestured for a rather frightened waitress to give him the check.

"Yes. I am here. I am me." The Courier answered. "Is there a problem?"

"What the hell were you doing with Blake!?"

"Nothing." The Courier raised his hands. "In fact we met by mere coincidence. We just had a friendly chat of course. She just wanted to...oh dear."

Blake was snoring lightly in her seat.

"Uh Yang I think we should take her back to the academy." Royce said.

Despite her sour mood, Yang chuckled as she hauled Blake up out of the seat.

"You really didn't do anything Mister Courier?" Ruby asked.

"Oh no, you won't have to worry about anything. She's very tired. I would be surprised if she didn't sleep at all." The Courier said. Yang walked out of the cafe with Blake, Weiss and Royce followed her.

"Sorry for disturbing your coffee break." Ruby apologized politely. Unlike Yang, Ruby really didn't think the Courier was such a bad guy. Sure he may have stabbed Royce in the side and that really scared her but he wasn't trying to actively hurt them right now.

"Oh it was no trouble at all. Have a good afternoon."

/

"See? He wasn't doing anything bad or weird!" Ruby argued with Yang. "He was just trying to get some coffee!"

"Oh yeah, sure. The biggest badass from Atlas is here because he wants to try out local cuisine!" Yang countered. "Seriously, I don't trust him."

"I don't either, but he's not going around trying to kill us is he?" Royce said.

"Royce, he stabbed you and poisoned you." Weiss told him. "How are you not angry about that?"

"Look, what happened at the docks was a complete misunderstanding. I thought he was going to hurt Blake." Royce answered. "But he wasn't. Today he and Blake met up by chance and they apparently had a chat. That's all that happened."

"You barely know the guy!" Yang said looked at him incredulously.

"It's all about knowing people." The Wanderer said. "You did notice that he had his hand in his jacket the whole time didn't you?"

None of them answered.

"And Yang? I think he was watching out for you to take a swing at him." Royce said. When the blonde started protesting he shook his head.

"Not saying that you're in the wrong," Royce calmed her down. "But considering that you were rather angry with him I think he's just being paranoid."

"Well, it would suit him." Weiss commented. "He _is _going around shooting at White Fang for the fun of it."

"Hmm..." Royce leaned his head back. "...Dang it, I forgot my text-"

"Here!" Ruby threw the book at Royce who barely managed to catch it.

"Jeez, Ruby." Yang said. "You nearly took his eye out!"

"Sorry! I forgot that you dropped it Royce, I was gonna give it back." Ruby scratched the back of her head.

Royce looked at her with a raised brow before opening his book to start studying.

"Man, he's always studying." Ruby mumbled.

"At least he keeps his grades up. I swear you two always borrow my notes whenever Professor Oobleck tells us there's a test!" Weiss complained.

"...I'm still here you know," Royce spoke up as he flipped a page.

"Come on Weiss, we're a team aren't we?" Yang pleaded with the Schnee heiress.

"It would help if you actually paid attention." Royce said. He shushed them once Blake turned over in her bunk.

/

The next day, Royce found the Courier in Colt's workshop. The weapons expert of Beacon kept both eyes on the man in the duster. He was more interested in the long barreled sniper rifle he was testing out.

Seriously it was the biggest fucking gun Royce had ever seen. Ruby, who wanted to accompany Royce, was almost drooling.

The Courier squeezed the trigger and his rifle boomed. The target, which was shaped into an Ursa, practically exploded. The Courier had a frown on his face.

"Yep, my scope's messed up." He told Colt. He noticed Royce and Ruby standing there.

"Nice." Royce gestured to the rifle. "What type?"

"Anti Materiel," The Courier said simply. "Heavy as sin but I've learned how to deal with the weight. It helps that the SDC paid for its modifications. Feels lighter, but I've been having trouble recalibrating the scope-"

"Can I try it out?" Ruby appearing out of nowhere made the Courier nearly jump back.

"...No." The Courier said.

"Aww..." Ruby looked disappointed. The Courier went back to his rifle and kept fiddling with the scope.

"Jesus." Royce whispered out of ear shot. "What the hell is that thing chambered for?"

"It's an Anti Materiel Rifle Royce," Ruby told him. She frowned when the Courier made another headshot. "He shouldn't be using it on people..."

"Yeah you want to tell him to stop?" Royce asked.

"...Point taken."


	11. Trying things out

Chapter 11

Trying things out

_"I help people because that's who I am."- Royce Walker, reflecting on his actions in the Capital Wastelands to Moira Brown. _

Royce let out a breath as he stretched his arms before finishing up the last part of his homework. He wasn't really too confident with his essays but he hoped this one was good enough for Professor Port. The Wanderer put the paper carefully into his folder and tucked it into his backpack. It was a new one that Weiss bought for him and while he offered to pay her back, Weiss had stubbornly refused and that always made him feel guilty.

The Wanderer packed up and left the library to go meet his teammates. Blake, unfortunately, was off doing research on the White Fang and still staying up late. It was to the point that her grades were starting to drop. The only reason she was still passing was because Royce would often hand copy his own notes for her.

Actually he did that for everyone except Weiss, but that's another story.

Royce sighed in irritation. He did not like what Blake was doing to herself. But what could he do? Every time he'd ask her to rest she'd snap at him and nothing changed. So he just made sure that nothing bad happened.

/

Royce was still watching her back.

Blake Belladonna was not in the mood. "What is it?" she snapped.

"You're gonna end up collapsing at this rate." Royce told her sternly. "Would it kill you to get some rest? Ruby's not happy, Yang is quite close to putting sleeping pills in your drinks and I don't know what Weiss is going to say apart from actually getting the Headmaster involved."

"And yes," Royce added. "I managed to convince Yang that slipping a sedative in your drink is a really bad idea."

"I..." Blake hesitated, especially with the part with Yang putting sleeping pills in her drinks. "We have to...I have to..." she stumbled and Royce caught her by the arm.

"Whoa! Royce? Blake?" It was Sun. "Aww man is she being Blake-y again Royce?"

Royce decided not to answer as Blake glowered at Sun. She ripped her arm out of Royce's grip and pushed past Sun.

"Does that answer your question?" Royce calmly asked Sun who looked at his fellow Faunus worried.

/

Cinder Fall watched Royce Walker out of the corner of her eye. Getting into Beacon was very easy, all she had to do was play pretend. He was certainly quite tall, and very strapping. He was also very dangerous much like their mutual friend the Courier.

"Man...The guy looks like he could break anybody in half." Mercury Black commented as he took a sip of soda. "You think I can take him Emerald?"

"If he doesn't break you in half." Emerald pointed out. Cinder shrugged. He was strong but she was sure she could take him. No talent in Aura but he had quite a skill set. She was a bit disappointed that she could not recruit him to the cause. The Courier would have been perfect but considering that he was aiming to put Roman's head on a pike she decided that both of them would have to be...disposed of.

The problem? The Courier and Royce Walker were more than capable of handling themselves in a fight, which also meant that they sucked at dying. Cinder continued thinking, she could always go after the people they cared about...

As though sensing her thoughts Royce Walker set his eyes on her. Cinder narrowed her eyes as the young man's glance soured for a brief second before he turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

/

Watching the entirety of Team CRDL getting their collective ass handed to them by Pyrrha was somewhat therapeutic. Of course that meant that Royce could have been on the receiving end of Milo and Akuo.

Royce remembered sparring with Pyrrha and how much he hated getting smacked in the face with a shield. As he watched Cardin spin in the air before landing in a heap behind the redhead, he idly turned to glance at some of the transfer students.

"Exceedingly well done, miss Nikos." Professor Goodwitch put another win tally down on her scroll. "Now...are there any other volunteers?"

Royce raised a hand. Next to Ruby one of the transfers also raised a hand.

"Ah, mister Walker and mister Mercury Black. Good. Step into the ring please."

Black was a younger kid with grey hair. Royce idly wondered what kind of combatant he was before strapping a newly retooled Fisto to his right arm. He walked down calmly to the ring, facing down Black as he stepped idly to the opposite side. The kid put his arms up. Royce did the same, turning to the side as he waited for Mercury to make his move.

He didn't have to wait long.

Mercury went high, aiming a savage kick at Royce's head. The Wanderer jumped back out of range, reared back Fisto and let fly with an uppercut that Mercury barely managed to block. The force of the blow was enough to send him a considerable distance away. Mercury landed on his feet but not before stumbling a couple of steps backwards.

The surprised look on his face turned into a smile. Which promptly disappeared and turned into a frightened grimace as Royce moved forward, Fisto raised for an overhead strike. The Wanderer went in with a jumping strike that would have scared anyone.

/

On the sidelines Emerald gave a slight grin as she watched the big guy rush Mercury. She found it funny but anyone would be scared if a six foot tall brawler built like a brick wall was coming at them with a massive power fist. She watched as Mercury barely dodged the power fist as it hit the floor with a crack. Royce Walker turned blocking a kick aimed at his side with his arms before pushing Mercury back with his off hand. Royce turned and reared back Fisto again, letting loose with a terrifyingly fast straight that would have caved in Mercury's side if he hadn't held back. Mercury flew backwards, rolled onto his feet and got back into his fighting stance panting.

Damn, she mused. Royce Walker is pretty darned good.

/

"I am finding this dreadfully uncomfortable." Royce said as he held his shirt up inside the dorm room. Weiss calmly held the ice pack in place. There was a growing bruise on his right side.

"Oh hush," Weiss told him. "This is first aid. There's no need to be so embarrassed."

Royce could feel Ruby's and Yang's eyes on him. Yang's was especially disconcerting because he swore he saw her lick her lips twice but hoped he was hallucinating. Ruby, being the one told to get ice packs was a bit jealous that Weiss was the one with the ice pack. The Wanderer did not know how he got into this situations. Then again he really didn't mind how close Weiss was...her perfume smelled nice...That and her shirt was a bit low...

Royce quietly and firmly pushed the thought out of his mind.

"Ow!" Royce backed off as Weiss attempted to, in Royce's opinion at least, shove the ice pack in between his ribs.

"Are you listening to me!?" Weiss looked irritated.

"...No?" Royce tried hopefully. Weiss just sighed.

"Do you have anyone in mind to ask out to the dance?" she asked again.

Royce bit the inside of his cheek as he reddened slightly. "Do you?" He returned.

Weiss felt her cheeks warm. She knew what he was going for. "Not really no..." She mumbled.

"Then I suppose you'd like to go with me then?" Royce asked smiling awkwardly. "I kind of don't know how to dance."

"You're in luck, I am quite capable of teaching you." Weiss said cheerfully.

/

"Go!"

The Courier dropped down alongside a squad of Atlas's finest. Why the esteemed General Ironwood wanted to scout this area out was beyond him but it beat staying at Beacon doing nothing except for twiddling his thumbs. It felt good to be out on the trail again.

This section of Forever Fall was home to a rail station that fell out of communication a few days ago. Grimm or White Fang it didn't matter, Ozpin wanted to check it out but Ironwood had volunteered a squad to go recon the area. Ozpin had, reluctantly, asked the Courier to go as well. He offered payment of course but the Courier was more than happy to go out on the hunt.

He checked his carbine, the All-American, before following Fugazi and his team as they headed towards the rail station. The Courier could feel their stares on him and knew he was not well liked amongst the Atlesian Military. They were fine soldiers...just not ones the Courier wanted on his side.

They reminded him too much of the NCR, who he wanted nothing to do with.

/

"You, Courier." Fugazi's command was sharp. "Get up there and see what's up, the gate ain't opening."

The Courier gave a nod and with a running start he climbed over the fence and dropped into a crouch, Ranger Sequoia in one hand and Blood-Nap in the other. He moved towards the warehouse overlooking the gate and walked inside. If his hunch was correct the warehouse should have some kind of switch to open the gate into the rail yard.

It was dim compared to the rather sunny day outside. The Courier found no signs of struggle but no sign of life either. It was...a bit creepy. The Courier honestly preferred fighting the White Fang over the Grimm. Watching or finding out that people were eaten alive was not a good experience. He had enough of that in the Mojave. Once during his travels he had been tasked to get the eggs of several creatures for an arena known as the Thorn.

He hated getting Deathclaw eggs. At least he managed to get a good shotgun out of it, Red Lucy was nice enough to reward him for that.

The sex was also good. But that was another story.

The Courier moved towards the second floor, clearing the hallways with his Sequoia before finally opening the gate. Fugazi's squad pushed into the main yard while the Courier covered them, using his binoculars to survey the area. He signaled Fugazi that he didn't find anything.

The squad, plus Courier, continued forward.

/

Private Bonnie Brown kept her rifle in hand while at the same time she kept checking the Courier out. The man's helmet was currently clipped to his belt as he kept digging through the office. Why Fugazi had her assigned to this merc was beyond her. Hell, he was technically in the SDC's employ so she also didn't know why the merc was here.

He was pretty damned cute though...if a bit too scarred for her tastes.

The Courier kept going through the reports then shook his head and slammed the drawer closed. "Fuck," he muttered. "Nothing but trash."

There was nothing here. It was a waste of time. Bonnie noticed that the Courier had turned his gaze on her. "What?"

"Any particular reason why you've been staring at me for the past few minutes?" He asked.

Bonnie reddened considerably before snapping back. "And what's it to you?!"

The Courier shrugged. "Just curious is all..." He answered.

"Yeah, well keep it to yourself merc." Bonnie's sneer was ineffective as the Courier merely continued looking for clues.

The squad rendezvoused in the main area of the rail yard.

"Nothing?" Fugazi asked the Courier who shook his head.

"Nothing." The Courier asked. "Either we got set up or something else is up." Fugazi frowned but every soldier worth his or her salt knew that a gut instinct was something to listen to. The Courier's helmet obscured his face but it was easy to see that he was getting...jumpy about something.

That was when the sniper blew one of Fugazi's soldiers to hell. The high powered round punched through his armor and out his back in a fountain of gore.

"Sniper!" Fugazi roared. "Get into cover! Now!"

Another shot rang out and the Courier caught a glimpse of a flash in one of the warehouses before he ducked behind some crates. He checked his carbine once again. Boone would have been quite useful in this situation but there was no point in wishing for things to be different.

The Courier kept his head down as Fugazi's men started firing all over the place. He waited for an opportune moment to fire.

Yep, this was just like the Mojave.

Another one of Fugazi's squad mates were down. The Courier didn't see that but he did see a bullet nearly take off one man's helmet.

Another shot, this one impacting the crate where he was taking cover, and the Courier knew exactly where he was going. He moved suddenly, cover to cover his head low his carbine in both hands.

"The hell are you doing!?" Fugazi roared. "Get back into cover you maniac!"

"Keep him busy!" The Courier shouted back as a bullet whizzed by his head. He heard Fugazi swearing up and down as he ordered his mates to provide suppressing fire. The Courier moved up towards the tower until he was directly below. There was a series of stairs behind the tower, concealed enough by the multitude of shipping containers.

He heard boots ringing on the metal and snuck around the containers. He peeked around the corner.

There! Bastard was running across the yard, rifle tossed aside. The Courier crouched, and shouldered his carbine. The world slowed down around him as he activated VATS. He took aim for the left leg and slowly squeezed the trigger.

His carbine barked and a few hundred meters away the White Fang Sniper fell over screaming, clutching his leg.

The Courier nodded in satisfaction as the world returned to normal, he stood up and walked over to the wounded sniper.

Whimpering the man reached into his jacket but the Courier simply stepped on his arm as he drew his revolver.

"Don't bother, you owe a debt for two lives." The Courier told his prisoner. "You're coming with me."

/

"They should stop this." Glynda remarked as she watched Fugazi beat the White Fang sniper within an inch of his life.

"I have to agree." The Courier quipped as he took a swig of water out of his canteen. "Torture is such a poor method of gaining information."

"I rightly assume that you are also concerned that Sergeant Fugazi is going to kill the man." Ozpin interrupted quickly before Glynda started arguing.

"In a way headmaster; killing a possible source of information is wasteful." The Courier said. "General, I think you should stop Fugazi. He's frothing at the mouth right now."

General Ironwood exhaled through his nose and hit the intercom. "That's enough Fugazi." he said. "And what do you propose we do?" He asked the Courier.

The Courier yawned before he unclipped his helmet from his belt and put it on.

"What you want to get some swings in as well?" Glynda asked him derisively.

"It's easier to break a man's will when you don't have a face." The Courier's voice was muffled and cold."Don't worry gentlemen, and lady, he'll be fine." He turned to Ironwood before entering the impromptu interrogation chamber. "Dim the lights."

Ironwood did so. They weren't able to see anything. As Fugazi took his place by the general he shook his hands as though he were in pain. "Miles and Greene are dead." He said bluntly. "And what is that guy going to do sir?"

"I suppose he has his own way of getting results." Ironwood remarked. "Even if I do not like his methods."

Ozpin and Glynda simply looked at each there before all of them heard a series of low sobbing. The door slid open and the Courier walked out of the interrogation room. "He knows nothing," The Courier spoke simply as he took his helmet off. "Apart from supposedly drawing our attention mister Silas White is nothing more than a pawn."

"Oh right, yes." The Courier said, almost forgetting. "You might want to be a bit gentle he's...terrified of me."

"What did you do?" Ozpin asked keeping an eye on Glynda who looked ready to kill. Fugazi and Ironwood watched the Courier warily.

"Most people don't react well when you threaten their families. I played a bluff of course, who do you think I am? Some sort of psychopath?" The Courier smiled at their incredulous expressions.

/

"So...we are back to square one." Ironwood looked irritably at the map of Remnant.

"Unfortunately," Ozpin said. "Our enemy is rather clever at hiding his tracks."

"Well, if it helps I'd say we're getting to them." The Courier said. "Still, where we caught the bastard..." He pointed at the Forever Fall Rail Yard and traced a line towards Beacon. "That is way too close for comfort. It's practically at your doorstep Ozpin."

"We'll manage." Ozpin told him quietly.

"With all due respect Ozpin, there was an operation going on practically next to a school. Your school. We have to consider our options." Ironwood interjected.

"I have to agree with General Ironwood headmaster." The Courier said still looking at the map. "Any inaction is going to bite us all in the ass."

"And if we incite panic?" Ozpin asked them both.

"It doesn't matter, we have soldiers to keep the peace." The Courier spoke. "We fuck this up, and we're not gonna be the only ones who pay the price."

"Either way, I believe we should wait." Ozpin said. "We have the means of countering our enemy's moves and your reputation mister Courier may keep the White Fang in check."

"For now." Ironwood muttered. The Courier sighed. While he really didn't like the man Ironwood had a point.

"Well, since we have to be subtle with our security." The Courier said with a humorless chuckle. "I'm gonna go get a drink. Or two." He left without another word.

As he heard more arguing from Ironwood and Ozpin he realized that one of them was going to end up in a world of hurt. And he was betting all his chips on Ozpin getting the shit end of the stick. He was a nice guy...the problem was he was too hesitant to use force.

"Times of peace my ass." The Courier muttered.

Shit was about to hit the fan. And the mess was going to be spectacular.

/

"Uh Yang?" Royce said as he looked over Yang's shoulder. "Yang, that question was on Oobleck's last test."

"Wait, it was?" Yang looked at the review. "But-"

"Yeah he just worded it differently, I'm sure it's still about Fort Castle." Royce said. _Fort Castle? Seriously? _"And I'm sure he's gonna ask about the resulting consequences on the Faunus leaving the Menagerie."

"Err..." Yang scratched her head. "Okay. Man, Royce. You're really smart."

"Oobleck always says that you're gonna go far." Ruby commented.

Royce chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "I just do my best." He told her. Yeah so his grades were pretty top notch. He didn't let that get into his head. "I mean Weiss is pretty good too."

Weiss put down her notes in frustration at being distracted. "And unlike a certain young man who is far too relenting for his own good, I actually encourage studying by not lending my own notes to someone who ought to study!" She glared at Ruby and Yang who started whistling innocently as Royce gave a nervous laugh and promptly stopped when her withering glare settled on him.

"Still, I suppose it's better than letting them fail and all." Weiss turned back to her studies. None of them wanted to mention Blake's absence. Royce just simply walked over and put the copies of his history review on her bookshelf and continued helping Yang and Ruby.

It was all he or anybody could do. He just hoped Blake was doing alright.

/

"Now, put your hand on my waist." Weiss instructed Royce as they stood facing each other in a secluded area on the academy grounds.

"...What?" Royce asked blinking rapidly.

Yang snorted. Weiss glared at her.

"Put your hand on my waist." Weiss told Royce who did so...uncomfortably.

"Keep it in your pants Royce!" Yang crowed and Royce just let his head sag in embarrassment as Weiss shrieked at Yang to stop.

"Sorry, sorry." Yang said. "I just had to see the big guy dancing."

"Well, he hasn't stepped on my toes yet so he is making progress." Weiss commented. "Besides weren't you supposed to be trying to get Blake to go to the dance?"

"Yeah, I got an idea." Yang tossed a laser pointer up in the air and catching it.

"Wow...Wow!" Royce said shaking his head. "Really Yang?"

"What?" Yang had thought about using a laser pointer to get Blake's attention and thought it was rather funny. "I'm just appealing to her nature."

"Because she's part _cat, _Yang." Royce deadpanned. "That is totally racist."

"No it's not!" Yang argued. "And you're racist for saying Blake's part cat! She's a Faunus. Stop putting stereotypes on her!"

Weiss giggled at Royce's stupefied look as the boy thought about it and realizing that Yang was right and he was wrong. Yang departed with a smug smile on her face. "You go on ahead and make sure the big guy is ready for his dance, Weiss. I'm gonna go persuade our teammate to let loose on the weekend."

Weiss and Royce looked at each other. "I suppose we can continue?"

"Uh...sure..." Royce said. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all!" Weiss assured him. "Now, follow my lead and please try not to step on my toes."

"I will do my best."

/

"I still feel like I made a complete ass of myself but hey at least you only yelled at me about ten times." Royce said to Weiss as they approached the cafeteria to finish up their decorating.

"You've improved." Was all Weiss said about their little dance classes. "Still..." she smiled. "It is better than nothing." As they entered the cafeteria they made sure everything was in place. The caterers would take care of the food but it was Team RWBY's deal to set the whole cafeteria up for the dance.

Royce made sure the speakers were in working order. He also did the lights and the music...and made sure that the fog machines were working. As he plugged the machine in he heard Weiss sigh.

"Ugh...Why did Yang put these doilies down on the floor?" She picked up said doilies and began to put them back to where they were supposed to be.

"I'm pretty sure Yang's not the interior design type. Either that or she really doesn't like doilies." Royce said watching the fog machine sputter up some...well, artificial fog. He covered his mouth and nose. He didn't want to breath in any of that shit. Seriously if he got the chance, he was gonna go find out whoever sold this to Beacon and throw it at him. Or her. Royce was equal minded.

"Humph! She obviously has no aesthetic taste!" Weiss took another step on the ladder. Which was starting to tip to the left.

"Better tell Yang to get a replacement." The Wanderer muttered scowling as the fog machine made a spitting noise briefly before stopping and looked over at Weiss. "Uh Weiss?" Royce started walking towards the ladder, faster when he saw it tilt to port at an extremely alarming angle. "Weiss! The ladder!"

The Schnee heiress gave a frightened shriek as she fell off the ladder and collided with the shocked wanderer that caught her as she fell. Unfortunately he somehow managed to trip over his own feet and fell backwards. Both of them fell to the floor. Royce rolled over onto his back so Weiss wouldn't get hurt.

"Ow...you okay Weiss...?" Royce trailed off as he realized that Weiss was, one, on top of him. And two she was straddling his waist. Beet red, the both of them turned their heads to the doors horrified as they opened.

/

"Um..." Ruby said as she reddened considerably at the sight before her.

"...Wow..." Penny chirped with a smile on her face. "You guys must be really close."

Weiss was currently straddling Royce. It wasn't her fault, Royce had caught her before she fell on the floor and well, he tripped backwards because he was surprised.

"I-I-It's not w-what y-you think!" Weiss yelled shaking her head trying to convince everyone looking. "Royce just caught me because I fell!"

"Yeah!" Royce nodded most enthusiastically agreeing with her. "All of this is definitely a big misunderstanding!"

"Hey what's the hold up- whoa!" Yang grinned when she saw what happened. "Looks like you started your party a little too early Weiss..."

Behind her Blake had covered her mouth and was just flat out laughing. While Royce was glad that things had turned around for her, he was not too happy about all of them seeing...well, all this.

"Shut up!" Weiss was so red she resembled a tomato. She stood up and Royce was finally able to get back onto his feet. Much to his and Weiss's embarrassment the ribbing started. Royce hoped that none of what happened here never made it out of the cafeteria.

/

"I am so sorry," Weiss mumbled to Royce the next day. The quartermaster had his eye on something else as Royce cleaned out the Xuanlong's receiver.

"No...No problem." Royce said just as awkwardly. "It was an accident." He finished up with the Xuanlong and proceeded to work on his Blackhawk and a relatively new weapon that Weiss hadn't seen before. It was a shotgun considering the red shells sitting next to its drum magazine.

"Shotguns are always nice." Royce answered Weiss's questioning glance.

"How...How did you fit that into your pack?" She asked him incredulously.

"I disassembled it. I have a lot more at home. You really don't think that I can carry an entire armory around on my back do you?" Royce asked her with a raised brow. "My weapons don't fold up like they do here."

"No...I was just...never mind." Weiss sighed. Inwardly she wondered just how many weapons did Royce have? And why does he need so much? He was kind of like Ruby...except taller. And quite a bit more intimidating.

Royce finished with his work, he loaded a drum magazine of twelve gauge shotgun shells into his weapon and aimed down range. He hit the button to his left and a target appeared. Royce pulled the trigger on his shotgun once and watched with some satisfaction as the Ursa shaped target simply disintegrated.

Weiss crossed her arms watching. He was definitely a very good shot.

He fired two more blasts at what remained. "Excellent, it's in good working order." Royce said as he hit the magazine release. "Now I need to get it retooled for Dust shells and I'm set." He noticed Weiss looking curiously at his rife.

"You wanna try?" Royce asked her.

"If...well, if you don't mind."

/

Jaune was feeling confident about his chances, and his good mood, went straight down to the dumps as he saw Royce instructing a rather uncomfortable looking Weiss on how to shoot. When the first shot hit Weiss cheered then, blushing madly as Royce grinned at her, scowled and shoved the rifle back in the taller boy's arms. Jaune didn't hear Royce commenting Weiss on her shooting skills.

Neither did he see Weiss blushing rather prettily as he dropped the flowers and left promptly.

"What was I thinking?" He swore under his breath. "Why would she go for me when she has him?"

Jaune always thought of Royce as a good guy. But seeing him getting so close to Weiss hurt way too much. And she really deserved him, a part of him thought positively about that. Royce was a good fighter and a wonderful friend. Who wouldn't choose him? Every girl Jaune had seen always had something good to say about the Wanderer even if he was a bit quiet.

What was he compared to Royce?

/

When the time came Royce realized that he was totally not ready. Yes he was freaking out over a dance. The Lone Wanderer, conqueror of the Pitt, survivor of the dreaded Point Lookout and the savior of the Wastes, was having a near panic attack over getting ready for a dance.

"You know what fuck this thing." Royce readjusted his tie for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "And fuck this shit. Go have fun you prick." The tall boy in the mirror looked way too nervous for his own good.

He felt like a right idiot, insulting his own reflection. He stepped out in his new formal digs and headed out. He kept his head wrap of course. Weiss had objected to him wearing it but gave up when Royce just kept her from reaching for his head and yanking it off.

Being tall certainly had its advantages. He walked out of the dorms and saw Sun walking in the same direction, muttering and swearing about his tie, i.e. neck trap.

Royce had to agree.

"Hey!" Sun waved. "So...you and Weiss huh? Man...Somehow I'm not surprised." He kept tugging at his tie.

"Uh...we're not dating." Royce said looking somewhat confused. Mentally he was starting to get real nervous.

"Yang was pretty sure you guys are." Sun looked at him surprised. "I don't mind if you're trying to keep it down low dude."

Royce sighed to himself and wondered if he would get out of this night unscathed.

/

**Sorry about this late update. A lot of stuff happened including my laptop dying. So yeah here we are. **


	12. Jingles

9Chapter 12

Jingles

_"...You think he cares? Sure we all love that goody-two shoes hero that spares everyone he fights. This guy, the Courier ain't like that. His job is killing evil. Those White Fang that tried to blow up the Academy? He put bullets in their heads. My son and daughter attends that school. I wouldn't have known what I would do if the Courier hadn't intervened. I'll be honest: I'm a Faunus. I've had my own fair share of shit but he's out there doing what the White Fang should have been: Protecting people."- __**Post on an Atlesian Forum on why the Courier is a Hero. **_

The Courier wasn't much for fancy shit. He was a rough and tumble guy. He went out there in the Wastes and choked Deathclaws to death (A rather persistent rumor, the only time he actually killed one in close combat was because its legs were broken.). He ate out of cans and drank water from streams. So when Headmaster Ozpin invited him to the Ball he considered refusing.

It would make him look like an impolite cunt so he decided to attend but on his terms. The Courier dressed light. Light meaning he was still armed with a semi auto and a revolver, both of which hung on his hips in open hostility. Wearing his Courier's Duster, a gift from the long dead Ulysses after the Divide, he felt...bored. Extremely so. And without his helmet uncomfortably exposed.

So he stood, leaning against the wall, feeling Yang's glare on his form and Professor Goodwitch's disapproving glance so he did what he usually did, he ignored them.

Still, the music was nice and the atmosphere reminded him of the Ultra Luxe so he relaxed. Slightly of course. The door opened and he smirked as he recognized who walked in. The Lone Wanderer kid and the monkey Faunus.

Both looked around before heading up to Yang.

/

"Well you two look rather nice!" Yang said and winked at Royce. "Especially you big guy. Weiss is gonna swoon when she sees ya."

"Well, thanks Yang." Royce pulled at his collar looking nervous. He leaned in closer. "And what the hell was that about me and Weiss?" He lowered his voice. "Dating? Really?"

"Oh come on!" Yang waved her hand flippantly at him. "You guys have been tip toeing around each other for more than a few months. Live a little! What's wrong with that?"

Royce sighed again. He really wondered if he was going to survive the night. "Well where is she..." Royce trailed off when he saw Weiss and Blake enter with Ruby. Weiss was beautiful. Extremely so. Royce had to do his very best to keep his jaw from dropping.

/

Weiss blinked as she looked at her teammate who had cleaned up quite nicely in his dark colored jacket, black slacks and dress shoes. Even with that silly do-rag on his head Royce still looked very handsome. He looked nervous. And that was quite alright with her.

"You look nice!" Ruby took the words right out of her mouth.

"Thanks!" Royce and Sun spoke at the same time. They both looked at each other then started laughing.

"Well... I guess we still got a few minutes before the dance starts." Royce said as he looked at Blake.

"Guys...I'm, I'm sorry." Blake apologized. "When Yang talked to me I realized that I was being unreasonable. I shouldn't have worried you like that." She looked sheepish.

"It's okay...and Blake? If you need help you can ask any of us. We'll be there for you in a heartbeat." Royce nodded his head as he spoke.

"You're one of us Blake." Ruby added. "We'll always help you."

Weiss just crossed her arms. "Just don't run off on your own next time." She let out a yelp as Yang brushed past her to give Blake the tightest hug she can muster.

Royce and Sun had to stop her when Blake started gasping for air. "Yang...can't...breathe..."

/

The dance began in earnest.

Royce could practically feel the eyes of jealous students, male and female alike, on his back. Still he focused entirely on Weiss who smiled with some satisfaction as he twirled her around.

"You've improved." Weiss told him. "Perhaps those lessons with me were not a wasted effort after all." Her tone was that of a haughty heiress from a noble family but Royce knew she was having fun.

"Not at all ma'am." Royce chuckled and decided to play along. "It would be a shame if Miss Schnee's dancing lessons did not stick in my feeble mind."

"Why Mister Walker was that a compliment?" Weiss asked looking and far too incredulous for her own good.

"If you wish it to be." Royce nodded sagely.

/

"...And as soon as I turn around there's this guy, aiming a gun at me." Royce said as he told Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Sun about one of the most confusing encounters in Marigold Station. "He tells me to give up the lingerie. I ask him 'the hell do you need it for?' He looks at me like I'm retarded."

He shook his head trying not to laugh even as Sun held rubbed his forehead chuckling.

"I was so confused!" Royce laughed out loud. "I didn't know what to do so I knocked him out and went back up to the wastes. I'm not one to question what a guy needs but I'm pretty sure pajamas are the last priorities on a Raider's mind."

"So why did you keep the pajamas?" Weiss asked shaking her head.

"I gave it to a guy, Ronald Laren. I didn't ask. I got the caps for it and I went home." Royce said. "Never thought about it ever again."

"Aww...but you said it was leopard print." Ruby said sounding disappointed. Blake looked at her in shock. "What? I think it might look cute on you Royce."

Royce cleared his throat. "Ruby...uh...you don't wear those because they look cute. They were quite revealing..." He looked embarrassed.

"Oh..." Ruby realized what he was talking about.

Weiss just pinched the bridge of her nose as Sun just loses it and put his head on the table, his shoulders shaking from laughing so hard.

"Now who wants to hear about me dealing with a bunch of friendly neighborhood vampires?" Royce asked.

"Whoa, what!?" Ruby asked, sparkles in her eyes. "Vampires!?"

"That's what they called themselves." Royce answered shrugging.

"Oh now I have to hear this." Weiss said as she leaned closer.

Royce settled in his seat. "Right so here I was looking for work in the town of Megaton..."

/

"Cazadores?" Professor Port asked the Courier as he took a sip of punch.

"Giant mutated wasps professor." The Courier answered. "Giant, mutated angry wasps with a stinger the size of a sword. Fast, and did I mention angry? Yes they were quite angry."

"Hmm that does seem problematic actually." Port said. "Such intriguing creatures you have back in the Mojave, Master Courier. They must be quite the hunt."

The Courier nodded looking at Port. "Yes...I should mention that there were bigger and nastier things. One time I was out looking for Deathclaw eggs. Now those you don't want to mess around with. They're mutated lizards taller than a man by a head with claws sharp enough to carve through armor. They are mean suckers even if they are blind. I only got lucky once because Craig Boone is the best damned shot I've ever seen..."

"Good grief." Glynda remarked as she watched the Courier and Professor Port chatter about various beasties. "Is everything he talks about involve killing?"

"Apparently." Ozpin shrugged. "Still...I would rather face the Grimm barehanded than encounter...what was that he said? Deathclaws?"

"Gigantic, angry wasps." Glynda said shaking her head. "And I thought we had it bad."

/

"Easy Royce, you looked like you were ready to break his neck." Ruby hung onto Royce's arm trying to hold him back as he glared at Cardin Winchester's rapidly retreating form.

"He's lucky I can't shoot lasers out of my eyes." Royce muttered. He heard a snort and Weiss was shaking her head chuckling at him.

"People still spread that around?" Weiss asked Blake.

"Pretty sure it's a meme around the school now." Blake said.

/

Jaune found Pyrrha waiting for...well something. Guilty, the blonde took a step forward.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello Jaune."

Jaune looked around. "Uh...I thought you had a date. He won't beat me up for talking to you will he?"

"I went alone." Pyrrha told him. She looked down at her feet and sighed heavily. "I didn't ask anyone."

Jaune winced. He never meant for this to happen at all.

"Before I met you Jaune, I...never really had any friends." Pyrrha turned and looked at Jaune who could just barely make eye contact. "Everyone I've met always thought that I was too good for them. I was very lonely."

"And then I met you." Pyrrha gave a sad smile. "You never put me on a pedestal like the others. I actually felt like I could just be _me. _I...I have to admit that I liked that about you Jaune. You're friendly." She looked down. "And I would have enjoyed coming to the dance with you."

"Have a good night Jaune." Pyrrha said sincerely as she turned to head back. "And I do hope that you and a better girl get together."

"Pyrrha..."

/

"What?" Royce asked as he and Weiss sat next to each other. Royce was looking at his hands.

"I asked why you picked me instead of all the other girls." Weiss said. "You...could have asked out Yang, Blake or Ruby." She nudged her head at a gaggle of girls gossiping and whispering. "And some of the girls in my other classes were interested in you."

"I don't know." Royce said shrugging honestly. "I really don't know, it just...it just felt right I suppose." He scratched the back of his head.

"What asking out the richest girl you know?" Weiss asked.

"What? No." Royce shook his head. "I don't care if you're the heir to one of the most powerful Dust exporters in the world. I really don't and that's because you're more than that. You're Weiss Schnee first." He looked down at his hands nervously. "Honestly I'm more surprised that you said yes."

"Ah?"

Royce looked...embarrassed. "I mean, look at me. Nineteen years old and I've shot and stabbed a lot of people, enough to make anyone sick." He let his hands close into fists. "My parents are dead, all I've got to my name are a bunch of clothes and high powered weaponry. You...you've got everything you've ever wanted. You're pretty, smart, and nice." He looked at a blushing Weiss and it was the first time she had seen him so afraid, he was afraid that she'd reject him. "Before I worked up the courage to ask you out I sometimes wondered to myself...Why would a wonderful girl like you want a horrible guy like me?"

"Because you're better than you think you are Royce." Weiss told him honestly. "That and you're honest with me."

Royce gave a sardonic chuckle. "Some say it makes me naive."

"Well, they don't know you enough." Weiss said scooting over closer. "I always appreciate honesty."

"So..." Royce said uncertainly. He shook his head. "Do you still want to go out with me?"

"I'd like that." Weiss nodded smiling. Royce decided that he would never, ever be tired of seeing her smile.

"Okay Ice Princess." Royce said, smirking as Weiss's scowl returned. "I'll be your knight in shining armor.

"That was cheesy and you know it." Weiss leaned her head against his shoulder. "Still, you get points for trying."

Royce gave a satisfied hum as he laced his fingers with hers.

None of them noticed Ruby walking outside.

Or Yang cackling maniacally as she snapped a photo of Weiss and Royce with her scroll. This is totally going to be awesome, she mused to herself.

/

"Mister Courier?" Ruby gulped as said Courier walked up to her. She had just called her locker in and had picked up Crescent Rose.

"Sorry," The Courier apologized. "Never did mean to follow you but when a locker launches itself out of the prep room and lands right next to someone you know, you tend to get curious."

Ruby looked at him. "I just...well..."

"Ah you mean the Wanderer and his fair lady?" The Courier asked. "You liked him didn't you?"

Ruby mumbled something but she nodded.

The Courier chuckled a bit. "Ah well, love's love." He said. "Are you upset?"

"Nope!" Ruby said suddenly smiling. "I mean I am a little...But Royce and Weiss are my friends. And well...I'm sure that Royce is happier with Weiss anyhow. I think they look good together."

"I see." The Courier said, partially surprised at how easy Ruby bounced right back. "And you are young, you should be patient. There are other fish in the sea."

Ruby nodded. "Um...I'm really sorry about how Yang treats you. She really is a good person." She was looking apologetic.

"Ah well I suppose it's my fault in the first place." The Courier said knowing she wanted to change the subject. "So...you seem to be in a bit of a pinch and I figured that I might as well lend an ear."

"Actually..." Ruby looked hesitant. "I...I think I saw someone heading towards the CCT."

The Courier did notice the tower and he surprised Ruby as he frowned. "Did you?" He said voice serious. "Well, let's go." The man drew his revolver. It was richly engraved with the words 'Against All Tyrants' on the long barrel. Ruby thought it was just as beautiful as it was deadly.

That was when the Courier started moving. "H-Hey! W-Wait up!" She awkwardly ran after him, her heels clacking against the concrete. "You think something's going to happen?"

"One of the many things to consider when attacking an enemy stronghold." The Courier told Ruby as they walked briskly towards the CCT, "Is to take out their communications first. Something that our esteemed General Ironwood has considered seeing as he put guards around it."

He then sighed as he saw the unconscious forms of Atlesian Military troopers. "At least if they were competent enough to stay conscious in the face of an infiltrator." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh no..." Ruby said.

"Let's go." The Courier ran into the building, sweeping the area with his revolver. "Clear. Move up to the elevator Ruby."

Ruby nodded completely focused as she kept an eye out. "Call an elevator?"

"Yes."

/

When the elevator doors opened Ruby and the Courier stepped into sight, both covering all areas. That was when their supposed infiltrator jumped out and started shooting explosive arrows at them. Ruby dodged to the side, the Courier jumping behind cover. He leaned out letting off a shot with his revolver and another as the masked woman moved into close quarters. The Courier saw Ruby engage at close quarters her scythe moving in red and black blurs as the woman parried and ducked under the blows. She now held a pair of curved swords.

The Courier charged this time intent on helping his young acquaintance in battle. He was a bit slower than Ruby but he had experience, that and the sight of a man drawing a bolo and charging at someone can be quite unsettling.

The Courier and Ruby attacked in tandem but their opponent, whoever she was, was quite skilled. As Ruby staggered back from a wide sweeping kick the Courier whirled his machete over his head and stepped forward swinging down at the woman's head.

She parried with one sword and tried to gut him with the other. Ruby stepped in pushing the blade out of the way, she whirled Crimson Rose up and brought it down at an angle.

/

Cinder Fall side stepped to the left avoiding the scythe as she smirked inwardly to herself. To think that Mister Folk Hero and Little Red actually came after her...

Impressive really and she truly wanted to go all out. But that was not part of the plan. Tripping Little Red and shoving her backwards into the Courier, Cinder raised her hand and let the Dust that flew upwards ignite. She pressed her palm down to the floor letting the highly reactive Dust explode.

The Courier covered Ruby with his own body as he jumped back into cover to avoid most of the explosion. Ears ringing from the blast the Courier opened one eye and took a look at the mess. Their prey was gone.

"Shit."

/

"What exactly happened in there!?" Ironwood demanded of the Courier who was sitting next to a rather contrite Ruby. The General looked furious but his anger had practically no effect on the Courier whatsoever.

"Simple really," The Courier answered as he wiped a smudge of ash off of his face. "There was someone doing something in the CCT. We chased her off."

"'We' meaning you took an underage and inexperienced Beacon student into a combat situation?" Glynda snapped.

To their credit the professor and the general did not flinch when the Courier turned his cold glare on the both of them. "I will vouch for Ruby personally as an agent of the SDC. She did good considering the skill of our opponent."

Ruby gaped at the Courier as he continued. "Furthermore it also surprises me that a teenager lasted longer than the heavily armed and well trained soldiers of the Atlesian Military." His remark made Ironwood narrow his eyes. The Courier stared right back at the general. "Then again, from what I have seen that woman, whoever she was, had something planned."

"She was using Dust infused clothes." Ruby piped up.

"What miss Rose?" Glynda asked.

"She was using Dust infused clothes. I think I've seen her before." Ruby said louder.

"Go on Miss Rose." Ozpin told her.

"It was when I first met Professor Goodwitch when we fought Roman Torchwick." She elaborated. "There was a woman there who fought with Dust infused clothes. I think Mister Courier and I fought the same person."

Ozpin and General Ironwood looked at each other.

/

"She could be right." The Courier remarked looking at the map of Vale. His helmet was next to his left hand, its red optics glaring at everything in the room.

"Regardless, we can't just act just because Miss Rose's suspect and our current one _may _be the same." Ozpin countered.

"That's not the point Ozpin." Ironwood argued. "What matters is that someone broke into your network and is planning something big, we should take action now!"

"With what? A full scale military operation!" Glynda snapped "You are always like this James so eager to brandish your guns. You treat every situation like a contest for measuring di-"

"Glynda!" Ozpin looked at her sternly as the Courier silently attempted to keep the smile off of his face.

He failed spectacularly.

"In any case," Ironwood spoke up exhaling. "Someone did manage to get into the network. I'll have someone look into it and in the mean time I advise you Ozpin to do something."

"I am." Ozpin said. "You have to trust me James."

"The General has a point." The Courier spoke up. "As it turns out General Ironwood I now have a vested interest in keeping you alive seeing as some of your contacts in the SDC have asked me to keep an eye out."

"Whatever for?" Ironwood looked a bit perturbed.

"A few hours ago your contacts gave me some information that could prove seriously disconcerting indeed. Several shipments of Atlesian Paladins have gone missing. Obviously, the White Fang have been blamed for the theft." The Courier announced. "That and one of them said he was going to kill you with one."

"Damn," Ironwood swore. "Alright, I will make sure my men are on high alert."

"You probably should, that much fire could take out the school." The Courier pointed out.

/

_The next morning_

"So...you went out there in a dress and you swept Pyrrha off her feet." Royce said crossing his arms and looking at Jaune who scratched his head. "Man, you're braver than I am."

"Yeah...but I managed to fix things." Jaune remarked. "And...well, Pyrrha and I are closer now."

Royce just chuckled. "Nice."

"That and uh...I wanted to ask something by the way." Jaune fished out his Scroll and showed Royce a picture. "You guys finally got serious huh?"

Royce choked as he saw the picture of Weiss leaning on his shoulder during the dance. "What!?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh shit...Yang...Weiss."

/

Weiss Schnee was normally a calm and certainly graceful individual. But with girls glaring at her every step of the way and guys looking forlorn as she passed by, her irritation was easily seen on her face.

As she stomped towards the dorm she slammed the door open surprising Blake who was reading a book and Royce who was making adjustments to his Combat Shotgun.

Yang however was grinning as she looked at her teammate.

"Royce." Weiss said. Her tone was cold.

Royce let out a small fearful exhale as he looked at her. "Yes?"

"We are still going to target practice aren't we?"

"Uh..." Royce looked back at his combat shotgun then back at his girlfriend. "Yeah! Of course."

"Good." Weiss sat down. "Now...about that picture Yang. **Why is it still circulating?**"

"Just a little fun! Besides the only people who've seen it anyway are Jaune and the others!" Yang told her.

"Yang, I told you that night to keep it on the down low." Weiss seethed.

"It's okay." Royce spoke up. "Just...don't make such a scene out of it alright Yang? I'd rather not get stampeded by a horde of angry, jealous rich people."

"Royce when you get mad people tend to run away screaming." Blake pointed out. "Remember that one time Yang and Ruby decided to nab your Plasma Pistol and they nearly burned off your hair?"

Yang and Ruby shuddered as Weiss looked at Royce with a raised eye brow.

"That..." Royce sounded irritated as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, that was bad all around."

/

As the Ursa shaped target's head exploded for the umpteenth time Weiss lowered the Xuanlong with a smug smile on her face.

"Nice shot." Royce said as Weiss hit the magazine release and handed the weapon back to her boyfriend. She was still getting used to calling him that but every time she thought about it she felt butterflies in her stomach.

She was not going to admit that to anyone but him of course.

"Thank you." Weiss spoke politely. "Is this really all you do? Hit the gym or target practice?"

"One keeps me in shape." Royce shrugged. "I don't like letting my skills just fade away." He smiled. "Is there anything else you wanted to do?"

Weiss hardly noticed that he had held her hand. She beamed at that. "Well, I was thinking about going out to the city this weekend if that's okay with you..."

"Of course it is. There was that exhibit you mentioned." Royce said. "The one about guns..."

"You are just like Ruby." Weiss shook her head.

"Hey come on, it's also historical." Royce looked at her with mock hurt. "There's a lot of stuff on the Great War that Oobleck mentioned."

Weiss chuckled. "Sure Royce."

"You really think I'm going there for the firearms?" Royce deadpanned.

"Well...no." Weiss said. "But it does seem like it."

Royce gave a look of mock offense that set Weiss giggling.

/

"I hear you're planning on going on a date with the big guy." Yang said with a grin as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"And why are you interested all of a sudden Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Oh nothing," Yang answered. "Just curious."

"Curious..." Weiss said. "You mean you're going to find some way to irritate me and embarrass him?"

Yang was about to reply when they heard Royce's voice.

"I stole nothing from nobody." Royce said, his voice was calm but there was that little bit of menace to it.

"Then why the hell would she go out with you huh?"

Weiss and Yang turned the corner to see Royce arguing with a second year. It was kind of comical since Royce was a head taller, not to mention bigger, than the scrawny punk who was yelling up at his face.

Weiss had seen him before but she honestly could not put a name to the face. He was scrawny, very thin with black hair and brown eyes. He looked ordinary. He was wearing Beacon's uniform.

"Look, I'm not going to apologize." Royce spoke irritably. "But saying that you own her is probably going to get you in trouble. Have a good day." He noticed Yang and Weiss.

The trio walked to the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" Yang asked Royce who just sighed.

"Some guy and his buddies are rather upset that I asked Weiss out." Royce answered. "I'm going to pin him and the rest of his guys up as jealous suitors."

"I've...honestly never met him." Weiss said looking a bit concerned. "Did he say his name?"

"Tai...Tau...Taupe something." Royce shrugged.

"He looked kinda pissed Royce." Yang warned him.

"Let him get angry." Royce said. "I really don't care."

/

Lunch was a rather normal affair. Nora was...well, she was always talking about her random dreams and Ren would always end up correcting her. Royce, as he was sitting in front of Jaune, actually learned that Pyrrha liked to read comic books. Yang was listening to Nora with rapt attention with Ruby asking her elder sister questions regarding Nora's dreams. It involved pancakes, an auto cannon and several Ursa Majors. Royce made the very wise decision not to ask.

Especially since he saw Ren pinch the bridge of his nose.

Yes it was a rather normal day. Apart from Royce's "new friend" staring at him with complete disgust.

"Taupe...Taupe..." Weiss muttered. "Oh wow...really? Taupe Dark?"

"You know him?" Royce asked.

"He tried to...coerce me into going into the dance with him. He was quite lucky that I did not run him through with Myrtenaster." Weiss said. She looked...angry. "And he says that you're not good enough for me? I ought to-"

She stopped when she felt Royce lace his fingers with hers. He squeezed her hand tightly under the table. "It's fine..." He said.

Weiss calmed down immediately. "I-If you say so..."

"He won't do anything." Royce murmured. He looked over Jaune's shoulder.

On the opposite table, Taupe Dark scowled at Royce Walker.

/

Things came to a head at class.

Professor Goodwitch was irritated. And when Glynda Goodwitch was irritated people tended to keep away from her. Today was not her day however as one of her students, Taupe Dark, had challenged Royce to a sparring match. The other student had refused but Taupe kept pressing.

"Enough Mister Dark!" Goodwitch snapped. "Royce Walker has refused your challenge. Take another step and consequences _will _be dire."

"That's right ya pussy!" Taupe was either brave or foolish to ignore Goodwitch like that. "A bum like you doesn't deserve a girl like Weiss!"

Royce stopped walking back to his team. The air seemed to chill.

"All right then," Royce said quietly. "I accept your challenge."

Taupe hesitated but his cocky demeanor came back as he stepped back to his corner.

Weiss stood up and walked down to Royce who unsheathed his knife. She was more surprised when he handed her his trench knife and his Power Fist.

"What...You're going to take him on bare handed!" Weiss exclaimed.

Royce cracked his knuckles. "Yes. I am." He answered calmly.

"Mister Walker, I would advise...oh forget it." Glynda raised her hand. "Are the fighters ready?"

Royce and Taupe nodded at her.

"Begin!"

/

Taupe went straight on with a war cry as he drew his Gladius, Preciuse. Much like his father before him Taupe fought with the relentless fervor of an assault trooper. His strikes were uncompromising. Vicious. _Predictable. _

Royce patiently bobbed and weaved out of the way. Unlike Taupe he had no knowledge of swordplay. What he did have was training with fighting unarmed. While he was a good brawler there was always someone better. That person was Coco, who belonged to Team CFVY. She knew Velvet Scarlatina whom Royce had helped out in the first semester.

The Lone Wanderer caught Taupe's sword arm and closed in. With his off-hand Royce punched the second year boy in the side, holding back slightly because nobody wanted a broken rib. But the sound of flesh striking flesh was a familiar sound and the crowd winced in sympathy as Royce kept punching the kid in the side.

Taupe coughed as he felt his side get pummeled with the force of a sledgehammer. He caught Royce's fist but the Wanderer pulled to the left, spinning and tossed Taupe aside. To his credit Taupe was fast to get back on his feet, rolling onto his heels into a swordsman's fighting stance.

The Lone Wanderer charged him like a freight train. Taupe pushed forward but Royce was ready for his low swing. Royce jumped over the boy's low swing and slipped past him. Taupe turned, far too late to see that Royce had reared back and his other hand clenched into a fist.

The uppercut slammed into Taupe's chin and the boy spun around once before hitting the floor with a loud thud. He was knocked out.

"The winner is Royce Walker." Glynda said as she looked down at a spread eagle and very unconscious Taupe Dark.

Royce walked up to Weiss and gave her a small smile. She just gaped at him.

"Wow," Blake commented as they left the locker room after changing. "So you weren't taking pointers from Coco for nothing."

"Considering that she beat my ass from Vale to Atlas in the first semester...Yeah." Royce scratched his head. "Shit, she scares me. Figured I should ask for some help."

Coco was Velvet's teammate from CFVY. She was a second year so she had a lot of experience compared t them. Yang shuddered. She was also strong, confident and more than ready to beat someone's head in. Yang had only went up against her once. It was not an experience she'd like to repeat.

"In any case Ruby, I saw you talking with the Courier a few hours ago. I thought Yang said not to?" Weiss asked, now totally regretting it as Yang's eyes burned red slightly.

"W-Well, I was just making friendly conversation." Ruby was looking extremely nervous. "Just...talking about the weather." She remembered what happened in the office that night.

_"While I am vouching for you personally Miss Ruby." The Courier told her. "The Headmaster has asked you not to speak about tonight's events. You did good out there kid." _

_Ruby watched the man leave the office. _

_"I must say that I am quite surprised." Ozpin said. "Considering his...reputation, he didn't seem interested in any students here at Beacon." _

_"I don't care." Goodwitch commented. "If he has something planned for Miss Rose then I will put a stop to it whether he likes it or not." _

_"Um Professor? What just happened?" Ruby asked Ozpin. _

_"What happened Ruby was that you have impressed a dangerous man." Ozpin said calmly. "Calm, polite but nonetheless dangerous. Still, I hope he meant well." _

"I thought I told you to stay away from that..." Yang growled. "Where is he? I'm going to go wring his neck!"

Before Blake could intervene Ruby spoke up. "Sis. Look I can't really talk about it outside. Can we go back to our room?"

Yang sighed. "Alright," She then snapped her fingers suddenly. "Oh I almost forgot! I have to check the mail today!"

"Is it another catalog for Romance novels I wonder." Royce commented. "I hear that the third volume of Ninjas of Love was in circulation."

Weiss giggled as Blake tried to kick him in the shins.

/

Royce shook his head. "You guys took someone on at the CCT?"

"I...Well, yeah. But she got away." Ruby looked down. "I could have done better."

"Don't be so down Ruby!" Yang said as she held up a cylinder shaped package. "I've got something from home!"

"What!?" Ruby squealed grabbing at the package. "Oh my gosh! Dad sent us some goodies!?"

Yang lifted her arm out of reach laughing as she shook the cylinder once. With an absurd popping noise something fell out of it.

It was a dog, a Pembroke Welsh Corgi. The reactions depended on the person entirely. Yang and Ruby were ecstatic, familiar with the dog. Weiss had a confused look on her face. Blake had jumped up to a bunk and peered down at the dog as she tried to control herself from acting on her instincts.

Royce blinked then he smiled. "Puppy!" he exclaimed.

"Zwei!" Ruby picked up the dog and began scratching it behind the ears.

"...Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake said as she stayed up on the bunk.

"Your dad just sent him through the mail?" Weiss asked as she looked at the cylinder, wondering how on Remnant could someone stuff a dog in there.

"He does this all the time." Yang said as she looked over the note her father sent along with Zwei.

_Yang,_

_I'm going to be leaving the island for a little while and so I've sent Zwei over to you so you can look after him. You don't need to worry about feeding him as I have also sent food over._

_Love, _

_Taiyang_

Yang shook the cylinder again and a multitude of canned food fell out of it, including a can opener. Royce shook his head. "Is that..."

"Zwei's a smart boy." Ruby cooed. "He can use a can opener."

"I'm...wow, that's actually pretty convenient." Royce said as watching Zwei bark up at Blake. He bent down to scratch the little fella behind the ears.

The intercom squealed briefly with static before Professor Goodwitch announced "Will all first year students please report to the Amphitheater at once please."

"Wonder what that's about?" Yang wondered.

"Sounds important, right shall we get going?" Royce said as he looked down at Zwei whose tongue was lolling out. He gave the pup a scratch under his chin.

"You must really like dogs huh?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I miss Dogmeat." Royce answered.

"...Your dog's name was Dogmeat?" Blake asked from her perch.

"Hey it wasn't my idea to name him that so don't ask me." Royce said. "It was on his collar." He did not mention the fact that he missed Dogmeat. Idly, he thought about his four legged friend and hoped that he was doing okay back in Megaton.

/

"Well that puts a damper on things." Royce said as Ozpin finished his speech. He looked glum about being on call. "I was planning on taking Weiss out to the museum this weekend."

"Don't worry, I'm sure there'll be time." Weiss assured Royce patting his arm then glared at Yang. "If a certain someone wasn't planning on making a spectacle of our date."

"Oh fine Ice Princess, me and Ruby won't follow ya around on your little face to face." Yang answered then sniggered. "And I promise I won't record you two sucking face at some park somewhere."

At that Royce looked down and scratched his head while Weiss took on the complexion of a tomato.

"Can we stay on target please?" Blake asked. "We are taking that scouting mission right?"

"Yeah," Ruby said as she pulled up the assignment on screen. "Okay, now I just need to-"

ACCESS DENIED. FIRST YEARS ARE PROHIBITED FROM THIS ASSIGNMENT.

"Crap!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Huh." Royce crossed his arms.

"Oh, hello there Miss Rose."

Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin as Ozpin appeared from behind the screen. "Ah I see that you tried to tackle that assignment. Such a shame really, but it is quite dangerous." He took out his scroll and tapped a few things. All of a sudden Team RWBY's picture appeared onscreen alongside the word "ASSIGNED".

"However," Ozpin continued. "Seeing that you have one extra member I suppose it should be just enough to...convince your assigned Hunter that you will all be capable."

Ruby grinned up at the Headmaster.

/

Royce decided on assessing his current load out. Laid out before him was his current weaponry.

His Xuanlong and Combat Shotgun laid together on the floor. Alongside that was the Blackhawk, his MPLX Novasurge Plasma Pistol and his Trench Knife. A set of fragmentation and Pulse grenades were lined up in a row. Ammo and stimpaks were in a pile. Fisto was strapped to his arm.

The Wanderer picked out three frags and three pulse. He then decided to take his shotgun alongside his Blackhawk and hoped he had made the right decision.

"Royce?" Weiss poked her head in the locker room and blanched as Royce slung his shotgun over his shoulder. He was putting the rest of his arms away.

"Yeah." Royce said. "I'm ready."

Weiss nodded. "Alright, let's go."

As the pair left the locker room they headed towards the landing pads where the pilots were waiting in their vehicles to transport their teams to their destinations.

"Hey," Weiss pointed at Ruby who was talking to Velvet. "CFVY's back."

"They've been a while."

/

"...Always follow your assigned Huntsman. Do that and keep your head on straight, you'll do just fine."

Velvet smiled as Weiss and Royce jogged over. "Hey you guys."

"What happened?" Weiss asked. "You guys took so long..."

Velvet Scarlatina just sighed. "There was just so many of them. Don't worry Yatsuhashi had my back." She answered looking tired. Coco walked over to them. She looked at Royce evenly behind her shades and smirked.

"Nice to see that you're finally heading out big guy." Coco said, tipping her shades down so she could look him in the eye. While she sounded confident, she seemed tired.

Royce just nodded. "You guys get some rest. We'll see you when we get back."

"You take care of yourself, I'm pretty sure your girlfriend would be upset if ya went down early in the game. Come on Vel, I need to sleep." Coco remarked.

Velvet smiled. "Good luck all of you."

As they both went back to the academy Royce and Weiss looked at Yang who grinned.

"What?"

"Forget it." Weiss seethed. "Ugh...So who's our assigned Huntsman?"

/

"...You're shitting me." Yang muttered under her breath.

Weiss and Ruby were speechless. Blake just sighed. Royce just gave a good natured, if strained, grin.

"Alright students!" Professor Bartholomew Oobleck enthusiastically made a gesture. "Who's ready to fight for their lives!?"

**(EDITED)**

**Due to Monty Oum's untimely death there might be some changes in the later arcs. Unfortunately that's going to take some time.**

**Either way I appreciate the support and the reviews. I apologize for the wait. **


	13. Desolation

Chapter 13

Desolation

_"And the Earth will become desolate because of her inhabitants, on the fruits of their deeds." Micah 7:13, inscription on the ruins of a building in the DC Wasteland. _

The Bullhead's engines were loud. It was a wonder that Royce could hear Ruby questioning Oobleck on his career and the professor replied with his own answers. Royce just sat quietly as he mentally prepared himself for combat. His shotgun leaned against his shoulder. Weiss looked over at him, frowning but she didn't want to disturb him. He looked intense but when he noticed her looking Royce just gave her a small reassuring smile that he was going to be okay.

"Mister Walker!" Oobleck said trying to make himself heard over the engines. "You seem troubled! Anything you wish to talk about!?"

"Just steeling myself for what's up ahead sir!" Royce replied. "We're heading to Mount Glenn after all!"

"Ah good to see that you are also remembering my lectures. Excellent!" Oobleck sounded cheerful.

"I do my best sir." Royce replied simply. He went back to his mental preparations.

/

Royce jumped down off of the Bullhead with Team RWBY. He crouched shotgun at the ready. Oobleck sipped coffee from his thermos.

"It is best if we use caution here, students." Oobleck spoke, rapidly and quietly. "The Grimm are abundant in this area."

Royce shouldered his weapon. "I'll take point sir."

"That would be adequate, Miss Rose with me. The rest of you spread out and follow Mister Walker." Oobleck ordered them. It was hard to see the veteran Huntsman in the strange professor but he was the one assigned to them. There was no point in complaining, especially since the eccentric professor had the authority to send someone back should they be declared unfit for duty.

No one wanted that kind of mark on their record.

Royce gladly took point and they ventured deep into the ruined urban jungle that was Mount Glenn. Everywhere he saw was ruined. It was like seeing DC all over again. The story behind Mount Glenn was tragic, the Kingdom of Vale had attempted to expand into uncharted territory. The eager minds who spearheaded the project decided to construct an underground rail system for the inhabitants of Mount Glenn to be able to travel back to the city of Vale..

Things were good for a while but Glenn never had the natural barriers that the city of Vale did. When the Grimm attacks reached a peak, the citizens of Glenn went down into the underground metro to hopefully weather the storm.

Their doom was sealed when an unexplained explosion unleashed a horde of subterranean Grimm. The rulers of Vale, knowing that there was no hope for Mount Glenn's people, sealed off the tunnels. Now the ruined city stood as a reminder of the tragedy...and the tunnels below served as a tomb for the dead.

Royce led the group on a sweeping path to make sure they did not miss anything. There was a certain similarity between Mount Glenn and the ruins of DC. Still, no rotting corpses. That was good at least. He stopped when he heard a growl and a pair of Beowolves snapped at each other. Royce raised a fist and crouched, signaling the others to stop and head towards him.

"Ah that seems quite troublesome." Oobleck said as he kept low, staying by Royce's side. To their left Ruby held Crescent Rose tightly. Yang shifted her weight, ready to spring into action. Blake kept a hand on the hilt of Gambol Shroud.

"We're clear to the left." Royce gestured with his off hand. "If we move quietly we won't disturb them."

There was a muffled bark. Oobleck turned to see Ruby trying to push Zwei's head into the bag. Unfortunately the Grimm heard the noise and noticed the group of Hunters. With a savage series of howls the Grimm charged.

"They've seen us!" Oobleck exclaimed.

Royce didn't even bother hesitating. At this rate they would all probably get chased down anyway, often times the best defense is a good offense. He sighted up with his shotgun and fired. The first victim of his retooled Combat Shotgun flew backwards, its Grimm mask perforated with twelve gauge buckshot. The Wanderer snapped to his next target but Weiss got to it first, a summoned glyph later the Beowolf shattered into icy fragments as Weiss brandished Myrtenaster. Ruby shifted to the right and promptly cleaved a Beowolf in half. Blake and Yang tag teamed another, the beast's screams of pain were silenced when Yang's fist crushed its skull.

"That was close," Royce muttered as he saw Oobleck look down at Ruby who was trying to nudge Zwei back into her bag. He winced.

"Miss Rose!" Oobleck barked. "I specifically told you not to bring anything that is not mission critical!"

"Uh...well, you technically didn't say anything before we left...?" Ruby pointed out.

"Point taken," Oobleck said suddenly. Royce sighed. "However, you brought a dog! That is genius! We ARE in the middle of an abandoned urban jungle after all."

Royce pinched the bridge of his nose. He shook his head. "Are we ready to continue sir?" He asked Oobleck patiently. Honestly, he was liking Oobleck. It was better than taking orders from Moira Brown...

"Right, yes." Oobleck nodded. "Come on then ladies and gentleman! We are off."

/

"Mister Walker."

Royce fired off a shot at a fleeing Beowolf and watched with satisfaction as the creature died, falling flat on its face. "Sir? He asked looking briefly at Oobleck as he hunted for targets.

"Why did you choose to be a Hunter?"

Royce pondered the question. "Truth be told sir, when I first arrived here I had no idea what to do or where to go. When Ozpin offered me a chance I took it." He answered. "If anything, combat is what I'm good at."

"But you could have refused." Oobleck told him. "You could have lived out a normal life here on Remnant."

"Normal?" Royce asked in turn. "Me? I walked out of the safest place I knew to find my father who went missing without even saying a word why. Next thing I know sir, I'm solving problems with my words, my guns or my fists. I can't do normal anymore Professor. It's too soon for me to consider putting down my guns. I can't fail. Not anymore."

"Ah so is this some kind of atonement for past failures?" Oobleck asked.

"I...Yeah." Royce said hesitantly. "There was a slave girl where I come from. She escaped from her captors but..." He grit his teeth. "The bastards had an explosive collar around her neck." He spoke in clipped tones. He was _angry. _"I didn't get to her in time."

Oobleck blinked behind his spectacles. "I see. So you failed to save her." He spoke sadly. "My condolences."

"I can still smell the blood, I still hear the explosion when I sleep. I also feel the pieces of her brain on my face." Royce said blankly. "She was the first person I let down."

"You tried your best," Oobleck tried to assure the young man. "There was nothing else that you could have done."

"My best wasn't good enough that day." Royce told the Professor curtly. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Oobleck gave his student a gentle smile. "We all make mistakes, mister Walker. One of the things we all need to learn is to forgive ourselves. The other is to learn from our mistakes and move on. Do not let yourself be consumed by self hatred, young man. You are far too kind to fall to such a dark path."

"Yes sir," Royce said exhaling. "I'll...I'll think about it."

/

Weiss shifted uncomfortably as she watched Royce pull open a door and look inside. Finding that the building's roof had caved in and all that was left was wreckage the Wanderer exhaled quietly, he looked as though he was wondering what had happened to the people inside. The young man gave a shake of his head and then closed the door almost respectfully. She heard his conversation with Oobleck, seen the sad look in his eyes.

It frightened her to see him like that.

"Royce." She called.

He turned around and looked at her, blinking in confusion when he saw how upset she was. Royce walked over to put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey...what's wrong?"

"I...Did-Did Professor Oobleck talk to you?" She looked shaken up.

"About what?" Royce tilted his head. His hazel eyes looked concerned. Weiss turned away.

"N-Never mind..." She tried to shrug off his hand, even if the weight was reassuring. She was startled when Royce didn't let go.

"Weiss." He stated simply and Weiss looked up at her boyfriend's face. No expression except concern, his eyes simply stated that he would be there for her.

She looked down. "I'm fine Royce." She murmured. "Let's get back to the others."

"Okay." Royce didn't say anything more and simply followed her. Weiss appreciated his discretion but at the same time...She really wanted to talk to him. Not just about her, but what he had told Oobleck.

/

_A few moments earlier..._

"Why did you decide to become a Huntress Miss Schnee?"

Weiss honestly had no idea what to say. She shook her head and summoned up an ice glyph and watched with quiet satisfaction as spikes of ice impaled a charging Grimm. One spike slammed into its face and killed it instantly.

"I am the heir to the Schnee Dust Company, so I refuse to do anything that dishonors its name." She said confidently.

"Ah...that's good, to do something that your family wants." Oobleck nodded. "But what I am asking is why _you _wanted to be a Huntress? You could have stayed with the company after all..."

"I..." Weiss clammed up then she turned to Royce as he and Ruby put down a group of Beowolves with 12 gauge Dust infused scatter shot and sniper rounds. Both were focused entirely on eliminating their targets. Royce ducked a claw swipe meant for his face and countered by launching a powerful uppercut with his Power Fist that broke the Beowolf's neck. As the corpse flopped down onto the ground like a puppet with its strings cut, Ruby leaped over it bringing her scythe down on another Grimm her blade splitting the creature cleanly in two.

Royce watched her back, blasting a Beowolf back into two of its buddies with one well aimed shotgun blast. He hit the magazine release and loaded another round drum of 12 gauge scatter shot and continued hunting for targets.

"Ah I see Mister Walker is quite capable, he seems to be comfortable with his work." Oobleck commented. "And Miss Rose is certainly not far behind him, she is not as skilled but she makes up for it in determination."

The professor sounded pleased but Weiss felt her stomach drop. Duty...was that really the reason she had taken this life?

/

_Presently..._

"All clear on the inside sir." Royce said as he glanced at the setting sun. Most veteran Hunters advised that staying out in the dark was not a good idea. It was the same in the Wastelands because the meaner beasties came out at night. "This should be perfect for a small camp."

"We'll be staying here for tonight." Oobleck remarked. "Get set up, and Miss Rose?"

"Yes Professor?" Ruby blinked looking up at him.

"You'll be on first watch."

They made camp in an abandoned building. Royce could see the advantages immediately, they had good range and cover. That and the height gave them an almost uncontested view of the surrounding area.

The Wanderer didn't need a sleeping bag, seeing that he was more than used to sleeping on the cold hard ground. He watched the others set up their sleeping bags around the fire. He leaned back against the wall, holding the Blackhawk in his hand. He checked his Pip Boy, 0630 at night. Back in the Wastes he probably would have been already inside a Pre War Bunker or a ruined building. And then he'd spend another hour clearing out the area and trapping it before getting ready to relax, if he was lucky the beasts he had just killed were edible. Getting a good dinner alongside some high end real estate was always good in his book. Not that he would be able to do some hunting here.

He was pretty sure that the good folks at Beacon didn't eat their kills. Royce shook his head, eating a Beowolf was probably not a good idea. The good folks at Beacon would probably freak the fuck out if he told them what he had considered food in the wastes.

/

"I'm not surprised..." Yang said grinning as Weiss took her sleeping bag and moved closer to Royce.

"I'm turning in." Blake muttered looking a bit annoyed. "You go on ahead and keep bugging them at your own peril."

"Oh come on," Yang rolled her eyes. "I think they look good together! I just...find their reactions pretty funny."

"Until Weiss decides to destroy you." Blake pointed out.

"She knows I'm just kidding right?" Yang said. She didn't notice Weiss glaring at the back of her head.

Blake snorted. "Yeah, okay."

/

"Weiss." Royce said trying hard to keep the grin on his face. He knew there was going to be some ribbing the moment he asked Weiss Schnee out. He learned to take it in stride but he found Weiss's reactions to be adorable. Her little outbursts, for some reason, made him smirk. It sounded mean but he just couldn't help it.

"I swear the nerve of that girl." Weiss muttered.

"So what were you upset about?" Royce asked changing the subject. He was sure Weiss did not want to hear about Yang for a while tonight.

She glared at him. "What?"

"You were asking me if Oobleck talked to me about something." Royce tried again, feeling the smile on his face widen before he finally managed to control himself.

"He...He asked us why we wanted to become Hunters." Weiss murmured. "I wasn't really sure how to answer him. I...I said I was doing it because it was my duty, that I had to uphold the family's honor." She felt Royce interlacing his fingers with hers. He gave her hand a soft squeeze. The gesture calmed Weiss down, how he did it she didn't know but she appreciated it all the same.

"You want to know your purpose," Royce said nodding. "I can understand." He looked at her and smiled. "You really shouldn't worry about it, some things require time."

"But what if I'm not supposed to be a Hunter?" Weiss mumbled looking discouraged.

"Then you're not supposed to be one." Royce replied. "Simple as that." His smile grew wider when Weiss frowned at him. "What?"

"You're not taking any of this seriously are you?" Weiss scowled. Royce just smiled again.

"Come on, I'm just trying to make you feel better. If I didn't do that then I'm not a good boyfriend now am I?" He teased her.

"W-Well..." Weiss looked down, cheeks flushing. She heard a snigger and glared at Yang's direction. Weiss blushed when Royce reached over and gently cupped her chin in order to keep eye contact. She found herself trying to resist shivering. The calluses on Royce's hand made her feel good.

She wisely pushed that thought out of her head.

"You worry too much." Royce told her sincerely. "And you shouldn't, because right now you are training to fight monsters. A Huntsman, or woman in this case, is supposed to protect people. Which is what you are doing now. Don't get discouraged if you don't know why you took this job, someday you'll find those answers."

"Someday..." Weiss repeated.

"Yeah, someday. It won't pop up tomorrow." Royce said. "And if you're still unsure go out and travel. See the world, maybe your answer's not in Vale."

"You want me to go out like some knight errant?" Weiss asked shaking her head.

"It helps to get some perspective. I'm not saying you should go all out and live in the wilderness." Royce told her. "Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll be up for a while."

Weiss gave him a small smile, "Good night." She said squeezing his hand.

"Sweet dreams Ice Princess." Royce replied. His smile grew wider as Weiss punched him playfully in the shoulder.

/

"Blake, Blake are you still awake?" Yang said.

"...Yeah." Was the quiet answer.

"Weiss, Royce? Are you guys still awake?"

"Yes, Yang I'm awake. Because it's obviously hard to sleep when someone is talking-" Weiss started but a loud snort interrupted her. Yang and Blake looked at Royce who blinked stupidly and muttered something incoherent before letting his head droop. He started snoring rather loudly. Weiss simply patted the sleeping Wanderer on the head.

"Okay..." Yang said as quietly as she could muster. "Who else heard that conversation with Royce?"

"What do you mean?" Blake asked lowering her voice.

"I know you heard Oobleck ask him." Yang told her. "You know, the thing with the slave girl he failed to save?"

"I don't think you should talk about this." Weiss cautioned Yang.

"I can understand why he's upset about it." Yang continued. "I just wonder why he hasn't said anything before."

"Maybe because it was a sore spot for him?" Weiss interjected.

"Has he ever talked about anything else?" Blake asked. She knew that Weiss spent most of her time with Royce ever since the dance. It was not hard to guess that Weiss knew more about the young man.

"I did not press." Weiss answered. "So I don't think any of you should either." She frowned when Yang and Blake looked at her. "Look, I think we should just drop the subject okay? He didn't seem to enjoy talking about it." She was a little miffed that he didn't share things like this with her.

Perhaps this was what they both had to work on. Weiss briefly smiled at that.

Yang sighed. "I've been thinking a lot about what the Professor told me. Did he ask you guys why you wanted to be Huntresses?"

Blake and Weiss looked briefly uncomfortable.

"Yeah." Weiss said. "Ruby and Royce...They know what they want to do in life. It's like...It's like they were made to help people you know?"

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"They're...focused on being Hunters. Well, Royce probably doesn't want to continue doing this but..." Weiss started.

All three girls thought on their two teammates. Ruby was beginning to show her potential as a leader, even if she was a bit naive in how things go. Bright, cheerful but brave was how Yang described her sister. Always ready to go fight for everything good, Ruby was going to be a wonderful person when she grew up.

In comparison Royce towered over them all. He was strong and kind, not a leader but someone who strengthened everyone he encountered. He was the kind of hero that Ruby wanted to be. Even if he had gone through some tough times Royce could weather everything that came at him. He would lay down his life for anyone, no questions asked.

"It's funny now that I think about it." Blake said and Yang was snapped out of her thoughts. "I thought I was doing good when I joined up with the White Fang. Then, when everything changed I ran away. Even when I use my Semblance I leave something behind to take the hit. I guess it says everything about how I deal with life. I run away." She looked sad.

"Blake..." Yang looked upset. "Come on..."

"Everything I couldn't handle." Blake continued. "When the White Fang turned violent? I ran. When you guys found out that I was a Faunus? I ran. Every time I do run away I leave a little piece of myself."

Weiss and Yang looked at each other.

Neither of them noticed Royce looking at all three of them with a calm expression for a while until Weiss caught sight of the Wanderer's stare. Yang at least had the decency to blush.

"There will come a time," Royce said quietly to Blake. "When you've been beaten down so low that you can't ever seem to find the light again. That's until someone gives you a hand up. That's when you become yourself again. Never think that you're alone because we'll be there in a heartbeat for you." He smiled.

Blake looked unsure but she felt a lot better. Yang's ever present grin returned and even Weiss looked cheerful. It felt like everything was going to be alright...until Zwei showed up without Ruby.

/

Ruby groaned. Then she sat up with a start when she realized that her hands were tied. She heard voices, one guy was yelling at two others from what she could make out.

"Bu-But Boss!"

"YES! Congrats! You found a little girl! From Beacon! No, this is not good do you know why? Because that means there are more out there waiting for us!"

She recognized that voice. Ruby gulped. This wasn't good. This was totally not good. What confirmed it was Roman Torchwick walking into her makeshift cell with two White Fang members. He looked irritated. "You're in trouble little girl." Roman said.

"Crap." Was all Ruby could say.

"I would say something witty but my good friend has asked me to bring you to her." Roman remarked. "Which I totally think is a horrible idea but whatever..." He whistled. "You two, truss her up we'll be starting the show in a few minutes!"

Ruby struggled even as the White Fangs picked her up.

/

Calling Yang upset at the moment was a complete understatement. Her Semblance was in full force. She was angry, her sister could be hurt or dead. Her eyes were crimson. The air around her seemed to burn.

"If something happens to her..." She growled.

"Yang." Blake said. "Yang, everything's going to be okay."

"How!?" Yang turned on her eyes blazing. "What if she's hurt!?"

"Yang!" Royce snapped. "You can't break down like this. Not now!"

"Mister Walker is right." Oobleck agreed. "We must find Ruby, and lashing out will not help us in that regard."

Zwei barked up at them and trotted off a few meters away before turning around and barking again, this time more consistently. "Zwei has her scent. Come on!" Oobleck followed the dog, Royce and the others hot on their trail.

Royce gripped his shotgun tightly and hoped that nothing was going to happen to Ruby. If it was the White Fang then they were going to be in trouble. A darker part of him relished the thought of battling self righteous hypocrites. He buried that part of him real deep and just kept running.

/

Zwei had stopped at a rather large hole and barked up at Oobleck.

Royce couldn't see the bottom. "Looks like a pretty deep drop, Professor." He remarked. He wasn't sure he'd survive dropping down there.

"Actually it ain't that bad." Blake said as she peered down at the hole. Royce forgot she had night vision because she was a Faunus.

Yang didn't even bother remarking, her Aura flared as she jumped down. Good thing too, she revealed several pieces of debris that Royce could use to clamber down into the hole.

"Hurry up!"

Oobleck took out his thermos and, after taking a long swig of coffee, extended it into something that looked like the lovechild between a spear and an RPG. Royce blinked, briefly surprised but honestly expecting it, before heading down into the hole. Blake and Weiss looked at each other and followed suit.

It was going to be a long night.

/

_Beacon Academy Grounds_

**"Your reports are always appreciated Master Courier." **

Courier Six was a bit annoyed that the head honcho of the SDC was always shrouded in darkness whenever he came calling. It was pissing him off because he tended to favor seeing what a person looked like. First, because it allowed him to know who he was going to kill if he was ever betrayed and second it was just polite to look a man in the eye when you spoke to him.

Manners were not Mister Schnee's strong suit it seemed.

"Hey, you paid me to get rid of the White Fang." The Courier answered looking at his Scroll. "Problem is, not a lot of people like me over here. We share common goals with Ozpin and Ironwood but they seem to like to keep me out of the goddamned loop. I just found out that Headmaster Ozpin sent a team of Hunters Southeast. And they think the White Fang is out there."

**"With the Paladins my company helped fabricate for Ironwood." **The shrouded man sounded indifferent. **"My daughter is out in the field as well?" **

"She's part of a team, yeah." The Courier answered. "Alongside the Walker kid you asked me about."

**"I hear she is...interested in him." **Schnee's voice was distorted but the Courier could detect the distaste in his voice.

"Hey, that's not my concern." The Courier said irritably. "There might be a situation developing in Vale. So...What do you want me to do?"

**"What you're good at, tell Ironwood that events in Vale have the SDC concerned with their currently missing Paladins. Tell him I want those suits recovered or destroyed. Tell him to mobilize. I do not want my products being used by the enemy. It would stain my company's reputation abroad." **The CEO of the Schnee Dust Company leaned back in his big comfy chair. The Courier had a brief thought of beating the man to death with it before focusing on more important matters.

"Yeah, I got it." The Courier answered. "You do remember the payment right?"

**"Money will be transferred to your account." **The man answered. **"I want the White Fang dead, and if Roman Torchwick is there with them I want you to bring me his head. And that stupid bowler hat." **

"Alright, alright." The Courier said. "I got it."

After the call the Courier looked to his weapons and armor. He walked up to his Elite Riot Gear and began putting on the components. When he was done suiting up he hefted his Anti Materiel Rifle and walked out into the halls of Beacon to find General Ironwood.

/

_Mount Glenn, Underground Railway._

Royce swung out the cylinder on Blackhawk and loaded six new rounds. The White Fang were putting up a tough fight, considering that Team RWBY was the ones who ambushed them. Still, the Wanderer had hoped that the element of surprise counted more. He leaned out of cover firing a well aimed shot that sent a White Fang to the floor.

He saw ice spike up behind the barricade tossing the White Fang grunts whichever way. Weiss was on the move. Royce saw her parry a sword strike meant for her head with Myrtenaster and countered with a jab that downed the White Fang swordsman.

"We've got to get onto the train!" Ruby yelled. "Come on, let's go!"

Royce made the switch to his shotgun and loaded a new drum of twelve gauge. He pulled a grenade from his belt. "Okay." He said and rushed out, throwing the frag grenade at the pursuing White Fang where it detonated in their midst with a loud thump.

Royce heard the train's engines start up. It began to accelerate just as Team RWBY boarded the rear car.

/

Royce slid the door open slightly, wincing as gunfire hit the door. He slammed the door shut and pulled his second grenade off his belt. He looked at Oobleck who nodded.

"Frag out!" Royce barked opening the door and throwing a grenade. He shut the door again, a muffled bump and some screams alerting him to the grenade's detonation. He opened the door, first in Blackhawk raised. There were White Fang grunts on the floor, dead. Royce stepped over the corpses while Team RWBY followed grimly holding their weapons tight, Oobleck held his Thermos-Lance-RPG combination in hand.

"That's a lot of guns..." Ruby remarked at the weapon crates.

"Not just that," Blake pointed at something with Gambol Shroud. "Look." Explosives. Royce shook his head.

"Man, I think this situation just escalated." Royce muttered. "Guys-"

There was a loud clanking sound and an explosion. Oobleck paled. "I fear that the worst has occurred." He said. "The White Fang are planning to use these explosives to open up holes underneath Vale in order for the Grimm to enter the city." The Professor turned to Team RWBY.

"We'll be splitting up." Oobleck continued. "I will take Miss Rose and Zwei up to deal with any more explosives. The rest of you continue on forward, neutralize any threat that you see."

"Yes sir." Ruby nodded.

"We won't fail." Royce told Oobleck.

"We're heading up." Oobleck said. "Good luck, students."

"Be careful Ruby." Yang told her little sister.

"I'll be fine, Yang. You take care of yourself." Ruby said back. She smiled, a gesture that Yang returned.

Oobleck, Zwei and Ruby climbed up to the car's roof.

Royce and the others moved forward to the next car. When the next door opened Royce fired his shotgun into the waiting White Fang grunts and battle was joined.

/

_Vale_

PFC Bonnie Brown winced as the Courier's rifle boomed. Four hundred meters south of their position a Beowolf simply ceased to exist as the .50 BMG round punched into its torso at extreme range.

The Courier cycled the bolt action and chambered another round. "Next target?" He asked, his tone calm. He sounded like a guy who was taking a walk in the park, not sniping Grimm from the rooftop of a warehouse with a gun almost as tall as he was.

Bonnie shuddered. The Courier was one stone cold dude. She looked through the binoculars. This section of town was a complete mess. It had been many years, thousands perhaps, since the creatures of the Grimm had been inside the walls of Vale.

Everyone was panicking. General Ironwood had immediately scrambled his troops the moment the VPD reported Grimm in the area. Bonnie winced as she saw a pair of Beowolves tear into an unsuspecting man who ran into them. "Fuck. Five hundred meters. Your three o clock. A Beowolf."

The Courier acknowledged by making an adjustment and slowly squeezing the trigger. The AMR bucked against his shoulder. Five hundred meters away another Beowolf exploded, showering his buddy with gore. The Courier saw the corpse of the man and knew that he had at least been partially avenged. He made an adjustment and killed the second Grimm with a shot that completely tore it in half.

Bonnie put a hand up to her helmet. "Courier, we need to move southeast. The VPD SWAT teams are making a push with Hunters in support. They need us." She told him.

The Courier nodded and hefted his rifle. "Well then, let's get going." He said to her. "Interesting...You said southeast?"

"Yeah, so what?" Bonnie asked scowling.

"I hear that place beyond the wall is cursed." The Courier said. "Mount Glenn or something like that." He moved down the staircase while Bonnie covered him with her carbine. The unlikely sniper team headed out of the warehouse.

Once outside they saw the VPD SWAT teams doing what they could to help the civilians. Other teams were putting down the rest of the Grimm with the help of Vale Hunters in the area.

It was going to be a really, really long night.

/

_White Fang controlled Train, a few kilometers away from the Southeastern section of the City of Vale. _

"Go!" Yang roared as she threw a punch at one of Torchwick's associates, a mute girl with a parasol. "I'll take care of this!"

Royce swore under his breath as he followed Blake and Weiss to the next car. The Wanderer saw the White Fang, a huge muscle bound brute with what looked like a giant chainsaw, take a swing at Blake and Weiss who stepped back.

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee." The brute sounded happy as he raised his chainsaw.

"I hate to disappoint." Weiss snarked back, readying her rapier. Blake struck first, swinging Gambol Shroud in sweeping patterns. The brute just blocked and took a swing at Blake, who jumped back. Weiss struck, a glyph in the air boosting her already impossible speed even further. Her Myrtenaster clashed with the chainsaw.

"Blake! Get to the caboose!" Weiss said ducking a wide swing meant to take her head off. "Royce go with her!"

Blake and Royce nodded. Slipping past the White Fang Lieutenant, Blake somersaulted over a wide chainsaw strike before heading into the engineer's caboose. Royce followed her before he was stopped by a scream.

He turned back and saw Weiss get slammed into the floor headfirst. His mind blanked and soon all he saw was red.

/

A bloodcurdling battle cry prompted both Blake Belladonna and Roman Torchwick to turn to the door heading towards the rear car.

"What the hell was that?" Roman asked.

"Shut up." Blake said still holding Gambol Shroud up in machine pistol form. "Don't say another word." She sounded calm but she knew that voice.

What was going on back there?

/

Weiss was barely conscious as a homicidal Lone Wanderer went after the White Fang Lieutenant. The large Faunus swung his chainsaw down, missing completely as Royce dodged to the right. He barely had time to dodge as the Wanderer's Power Fist smashed the weapon aside.

"Angry that I hurt your little girlfriend kid?" The man laughed but the Wanderer shut him up with a brutal hammer blow to the chin with his offhand. The Lieutenant stumbled dropping his chainsaw, Royce pivoted back and raised Fisto.

There was a sickening crack as Royce's fist smashed into the White Fang Lieutenant's chest with the force of a cannon. Bones broke and the White Fang brute flew backwards, sliding away from Weiss. He couldn't breathe properly, Royce's punch had shattered not only his sternum but also his ribs.

Royce drew his Blackhawk and walked over to his fallen opponent. The masked man looked up in pain as the Wanderer thumbed back the hammer on his revolver.

"B-Bastard." The Lieutenant rasped. "D-Do you know what her family did to mine?"

"I know a bit." Royce answered calmly. "Doesn't excuse what you tried to do to her...and what Torchwick's trying to do to Vale." He took aim with the Blackhawk and pulled the trigger.

When he was done with the White Fang Royce turned back to Weiss who gave a low groan of pain. The Wanderer rushed over. "Weiss." He said. "Try not to move so much..." He raised two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Weiss mumbled. "I-I see two?"

"Ah good." Royce said with some cheer. "No concussion."

"Wait. What happened to..." Weiss drifted off when she saw the dead man.

"He tried to kill you." Royce said quietly. "We had a rather violent argument."

Weiss looked back at Royce, he could see the fear in her eyes and it hurt. "I...I suppose you did what you had to." She spoke hesitantly.

"Royce. Weiss."

Both of them turned to the source of the voice. Blake had a scowling Roman Torchwick in tow. She looked at the dead White Fang Lieutenant with some surprise. Royce shook his head. Blake exhaled through her nose. She seemed upset.

Royce turned his attention to Roman. "So...What do we do with him?" He gestured at the criminal with his Blackhawk.

"You could let me go?" Roman put in helpfully. The glowers he received made him wilt. "Okay, jeez I was just kidding!"

A loud screeching alerted them. Ruby and Yang rejoined the group just as the train derailed. Thinking quickly Weiss put up an ice shield before the impact got them all.

/

"Mayday! Mayday! Attention all units within the range of this transmission!" Bonnie yelled into the radio urgently as a train literally erupted from the concrete with a spectacular crashing sound. "We've got a major breach in the southeastern section of the city! We need backup!"

More Grimm were heading out of the hole in the ground. The Courier fired another round from his AMR. "Shit."

He saw Team RWBY sprawled on the ground as the Grimm surrounded them.

"That's one of the Beacon teams." Sergeant Fugazi said. His squad, plus the Courier, were on the fourth floor of an office building overlooking the plaza that the train had just emerged in. Fighting was sporadic in this section of the city but the breach was bad, there were more subterranean Grimm heading out onto the streets. Most people had not been evacuated from this area and Fugazi was already hearing casualty reports. Apart from Fugazi's squad, there were only three SWAT teams here to defend the plaza.

They were going to be outnumbered soon if back up didn't arrive in time. Civilian casualties were starting to pick up rapidly.

"Courier, Brown. I want you guys up here. Give that team cover. The rest of you are with me."

"Shit, Sarge." Bonnie commented as the Courier looked at the exchange. "You're going out there alone!?"

"We've got no time Bonnie, we sit around and do nothing those kids are goners." Fugazi loaded a new magazine into his rifle. "Keep a watch up there with the Courier. We'll do what we can on the ground."

Bonnie swore but she nodded.

"Good luck Sergeant." The Courier said as he settled in, eye on his scope.

"Huh. Didn't know you cared." Fugazi answered sarcastically.

"Humph, just don't die out there." The Courier snapped back. "I was paid to cover your asses."

/

Ears ringing Royce woke to the sound of a Beowolf being cut in half. The Wanderer felt his head and his hand came away with blood. Blake put a burst of rounds into an approaching Grimm before kneeling next to the Lone Wanderer.

"Royce, you okay?" Blake asked.

The Wanderer shook his head clear and muttered a positive response. He felt banged up but that was it. His shotgun was missing...until he saw Weiss tear an Ursa apart with one shot. Grimly she shouldered the weapon and fired again. She looked...well, upset was an understatement. She fired at another Grimm advancing on their position and tore it apart with a blast of pellets.

Royce drew his revolver. "Yeah, I'm okay. We can't stay here." He took aim and fired at a charging Grimm, blowing off its leg with one explosive shot. Two more charged at RWBY. In unison Blake and Royce mowed them down with their weapons. Royce primed his Power Fist, launching a straight punch that outright killed a rather thin Beowolf that jumped at him. Blake cut the next Grimm down with Gambol Shroud's sheath. Her off hand snapped up and she fired a burst of bullets into another Grimm's face.

On the right flank, Yang punched an Ursa into the ground breaking whatever bones the creature had. Weiss covered her by firing the last round in Royce's combat shotgun before switching to Myrtenaster. A few ice spikes later, several more Grimm died due to impalement.

Ruby cut another one down before she heard hissing. A Taijitu Snake lunged at her, she dodged to the right lifting Crescent Rose. The second head was about to lunge for her when it suddenly exploded.

Ruby looked around. That was an excellent shot. Another shot rang out and another Grimm was blown apart by an explosive round.

"Thank God for sniper support!" Royce yelled as he reloaded.

"That's not all. Look!" Weiss exclaimed.

A squad of Atlas soldiers were peppering the Grimm with a machine gun. Two were firing their rifles, covering the machine gunner on his heavy weapon. A pair of Grimm were completely sawn in half. The others began to charge the soldiers but Weiss intercepted them with ice spikes and glyphs.

"Awesome." Royce said loading the sixth shell into his revolver.

"Make a push! Come on guys!" Ruby barked, reloading her weapon. She led her team into the brink.

/

The Courier loaded another magazine into his AMR and scoped back in while Bonnie gave him directions. The battle had turned quickly in favor of the human forces as Hunter teams began converging on the southeastern section of the city. In addition to the Huntsmen of Beacon General Ironwood had also deployed Atlesian Knights on the field.

"All clear Courier." Bonnie Brown said. She was right, the last Grimm were being eliminated and the situation was now not so bad. The Courier blinked his eyes and took off his helmet. He stood up and looked down at the devastated plaza. He reached into his coat for two cigarettes.

Bonnie shrugged and took one as the Courier lit up. He let out a puff of smoke and held out his lighter to Bonnie who ignited her cigarette.

"Damn...You made some serious shots down there." The PFC nodded her head.

The Courier just gave a satisfied hum. Still, he felt like this mess was the start of an even bigger one. His eyes narrowed. The Courier let out another puff of smoke.

War. He could feel it in his bones. It was just like the Battle of Hoover Dam.

/

_Beacon Academy_

"Well, I suppose we did stop the White Fang from bringing down the city." Ruby said sheepishly as they looked down from the landing pad.

"Yeah." Yang agreed. Her smile seemed troubled which made Ruby very worried. She tried asking but Yang seemed dead set on keeping whatever secret she had to herself. Ruby looked over at Weiss to say something but she saw that the Schnee Heiress was squeezing Royce's hand, her boyfriend seemed deep in thought about something.

She decided to drop the subject and continued to chat with Yang trying to get her to open up.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked Royce who nodded.

"I'm fine Weiss, I was just shaken up when that White Fang guy slammed you head first into the floor." Royce answered. "I just got...mad." He looked uncomfortable.

Weiss gave a small wince. She got checked out when the battle ended and the medics said she was okay, but she was told to take it easy for a while. The Schnee heiress squeezed Royce's hand. 

"Thanks for saving me." Weiss said. "I never told you that."

Royce gave a satisfied hum. "Damn." He said. "I bet our weekend's gone. I really did want to take you out on a date."

"Well, I'm sure we will get another chance." Weiss answered cheerfully. "Even if we can't go into the city we can still have our talks."

Someone snickered beside them. Weiss turned and glared at Yang and Ruby who were watching them.

"Follow us anywhere." Weiss warned them scowling. "And bad things will happen."

"Whatever you say Ice Princess." Yang grinned. "Just make sure you both keep it on second base."

Royce coughed in embarrassment as Blake began to laugh. Weiss glared at her.

/

Ozpin, General Ironwood and the Courier stood overlooking the map of Vale.

"Well, gentlemen." The Courier said. "Things have now escalated." Ozpin and Ironwood looked at him. The Headmaster's stoic facade was in place but he had just been lambasted by the City Council about the catastrophe.

"What does the SDC want now?" Ironwood asked. "The Paladins have been destroyed but we have managed to hold the city against the Grimm."

"Oh nothing much." The Courier said. "Just one thing, they want Torchwick's head."

"Absolutely not." Ironwood answered firmly. "I still need to interrogate the man-" 

"Which has not been successful yet," The Courier put in. "And I doubt that you'll be able to force anything out of him anyway." His cold gaze settled on Ozpin briefly before turning back to Ironwood. "My employer is getting impatient. Anymore delays and I will kill the man, with or without your sanction."

Ironwood narrowed his eyes. "I am now in charge of Vale's security." He stated.

The Courier smiled. "There have been three very big men who claimed to be the bigger fish." He said quietly. "I killed all three of them personally."

"That's enough mister Courier." Ozpin said. "General Ironwood may be in charge of security but the safety of my students and those who walk the halls of this academy ultimately is my responsibility." He shrugged. "I have a proposition, you may...do whatever you wish to Roman Torchwick when Ironwood is done with his interrogations."

"I'll be done before the Vale Festival." Ironwood stated. "No earlier than that."

The Courier nodded. "I suppose we have an accord?" He held out his hand to Ironwood to shake.

The deal was made and all three parties left with false smiles all around.

"He won't escape." Ironwood told the Courier who shrugged.

"We'll see."

/

_Later that night_

Yang faced the mysterious masked woman she saw on the train. Her intimidating mask was making the brawler nervous but she hid that deep inside. Especially when she saw that message on her scroll after dinner.

The woman raised both hands. Yang took a step back but faltered when her rescuer took off her mask.

"Hello Yang, we have a lot to talk about."

/

**Crap. Sorry about the wait. **


End file.
